


The Ghost Beauty

by JannKenneth



Series: The Man Of Questionable Morals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Belly Bulging, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Clueless Innocent Victim, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gang Rape, Ghost Sex, Gullible Child, Holding back, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Innocence, Law-Abiding Man With a Dark Secret, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Molestation, Monster cock in tight hole, Multi, Oblivious, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Perversion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Remorse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Remorseful Rapist, Size Difference, Taking Advantage, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unintentional Seduction, Vaginal Sex, innocent teasing, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: Crystal Utopia - A virtual world that offers many things. It offers new life, new chances, new adventures and new experiences. It opens your world to a new new dimensions of possibilities. But does it really have a room for everything?How does a middle-aged widower like Thomas Shepherd fit in all of this? He has a place in the real world. But the inner demon he is harboring deep inside his soul is never welcome. But does the virtual world of Crystal Utopia have a room for a broken man with twisted desires?How well can a sexual deviant like Thomas Shepherd protect little Olivia? Or is she in danger with him around?------------Chapter List:Chapter 1: Tom and his inner demonChapter 2: Tom, the little girl ghost and the secret gameChapter 3: Tom, the little girl and the other fiddlersChapter 4: Tom, little Olivia and the new secret gameChapter 5: Tom babysits his nieceChapter 6: Olivia alone in the crystal utopiaChapter 7: Little Tanya tells Tom about her little secretChapter 8: Tom, little Olivia, Kalvo and the Sting OperationChapter 9: Tom, Kalvo and the Plan BackfireChapter 10: Little Tanya plays with Daddy again----------





	1. The Haunted Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character and underage sex. Be warned.
> 
> This story is meant to be a "Porn-With-Plot" story, even if the plot part is minimal.
> 
> Part 2 - "The Damsel in Distress" in still under production. Stay tuned. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom stood at the foot of the Haunted Hill. He has a mission in mind, to curb his inner demon's desire. He wants to be a fully integrated man in the real world, but his inner demon is holding him back. Will he find the closure and solution he expects to see at the top of the Haunted Hill? Or will he find something else - something more than he bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

**9InchWonder** : This is the real deal, man. No joke.

 **ThrowAway599** : Are you sure?

 **9InchWonder** : As sure as can be. You can’t believe how good it felt.

 **9InchWonder** : I never imagined it would feel that good.

 **ThrowAway599** : And this is not a trap?

 **9InchWonder** : What do you mean by a trap? If you meant how tight she was, then yes.

 **9InchWonder** : Her pussy is as tight as a trap.

 **ThrowAway599** : I mean, is this even legal? Maybe this is some kind of a bait made by cops or the FBI.

 **9InchWonder** : They are not that smart man. And if it was, I would be rotting in a cell right now after what I did.

 **9InchWonder** : And YES, when I said she was tight, I meant that she now has a loose pussy.

 **ThrowAway599** : What have you done?

 **9InchWonder** : Everything you can imagine man. I fucked her like there was no tomorrow.

 **9InchWonder** : And I customized my cock into an inhuman size, so there's that. Oops.

 **ThrowAway599** : What the fuck man?

 **9InchWonder** : Yes, well, it felt amazing. Like nothing I ever felt before.

 **ThrowAway599** : And you hurt that kid?

 **9InchWonder** : Yes, well, she is not a player. And I would like to believe that she loved it.

 **ThrowAway599** : What?

 **9InchWonder** : She was crying and begging me to stop though.

 **ThrowAway599** : That was not cool man.

 **9InchWonder** : Sorry, but I liked them begging for me.

 **9InchWonder** : It was in the virtual world, anyway. So, it doesn’t count.

 **9InchWonder** : Come on, man. Don’t act like such a martyr.

 **ThrowAway599** : I am not. I was just thinking.

 **9InchWonder** : Oh, sorry man. When you didn't reply I thought you were judging me.

 **9InchWonder** : I didn’t know you were masturbating. Hahaha…

That conversation happened one month ago in a dark web chatroom between Tom and his online friend. It is so funny how people go to great lengths to hide all the skeletons in their closet. But online, people have no problem broadcasting their dirty laundry behind a mask of anonymity.

Tom battled with himself for days after that. He was really debating if he should really go through with it. Then one day, he said fuck it. He should at least try.

And now here he is, standing at the foot of the haunted hill. Thick mist blankets the area. And at the dead of the night, the area seemed to be empty. No players and no monsters. Well, except for him and hopefully that ghost of a little girl. He can't believe he is really going through with this.

Tom Shepherd is not a bad man. He is nothing but a regular average guy in his early fifties. His hair is thinning and his hairline receding. He is sporting that beer belly after years of drinking. He has nothing exceptional to offer the world. He could easily fade away in a background. And for Tom, that is not a bad fate. He doesn't want to stand out. He doesn't want attention.

Tom is an exceptional respected member of the society, though. He is financially stable, if he could say so himself. He worked hard and got lucky. Now he is rich and doesn't need to work. He spends his time volunteering for charity institutions, though. He donates generously to charity and do everything he can to help. But behind this, is a monster. A monster that Tom tries to hide from everyone. A monster who craves affection from little girls. A menacing monster that Tom can't live with. But no matter how much he tries he can't eradicate that monster inside him. It eats away his soul and no amount of charity work can save him.

So, here he is now, in the virtual world of Crystal Utopia, hoping that if he indulges his monster in this world then he can live a peaceful life in the real world.

He makes his way up the hill which was hard enough as it is and with the added difficulty of having only short distance visibility, it is such a pain in the ass. He grips his beginner's staff still casting that light spell while making his way up. His heart is beating out of his chest as he thinks about what he is doing.

'Why am I here?' He asks himself. 'Why am I doing this?' He felt shame as he continued to climb that hill.

'This is not me.' He tells himself as he took another step.

Growing up, Tom was an average boy. An ordinary kid who goes around playing in the neighborhood with friends.

At age 6, he had his first crush on his neighbor, Debbie. She is about his age, very sweet and kind. She always plays with her dolls in her front yard. She always wears a cutesy dress and her hair would be tied in pigtails. She would be drinking imaginary tea with her dolls until her Mom would call her back inside for lunch. He would peek through their fence to spy on her as he plays with his G.I. Joe toys.

At age 8, he discovered masturbation. Well, technically, he just discovered that touching himself down there makes him feel so good. And at some point, he would have to stop before he pees himself. During those times he still thinks about his crush Debbie.

When he turned 12, he had another crush. This time, to a girl in his school. She is younger though, a seven-year-old girl named Tiana. He did not think much of it as he believed that he just happens to like a girl who is a bit younger. Jacking off while fantasizing about how cute her white cotton panties are, didn't seem weird to him that time.

When he reached aged 18 though, that is when he truly acknowledges how weird his attraction is. He is still fantasizing about little young girls with their cute dresses and innocent faces. He would jack off to the idea of doing dirty filthy things with them. And when he starts fantasizing about one of his younger cousin's he knew enough is enough. He drowned himself in his education.

In college he met Shella, his wife. She was a great girl with a feisty personality. She is a lovely woman who fell for the average guy like Tom. Tom loved her but he was never really attracted to her sexually. She did not know about the demon inside Tom. She never did know and she never will. They got married and every time they would fuck, Tom is imagining a little girl with him in place of his wife. It helps that Shella is a petite girl.

They never had kids which Tom is very much thankful for. Shella died a few years ago after suffering for months with cancer. Tom was once again left alone with his dirty thoughts in his head. His only solace is the dark webs where he met people, mostly men, like him. That is when he realized that he is not the worst sex pervert in the world but it didn't make him any less evil, nor feel that it helps with his guilt and conscience.

Tom stands at the top of the haunted hill. The mist is less thick at the top and it seems to be as bright as day there. This haunted hill is really enchanted and weird. Tom can only see the trunks of the trees as the mist thickens in higher altitudes. He then stops the casting of his light spell and admire that haunted hilltop. The ground has grass and flowers too where little butterflies and other sparkling little insects flies around and enjoying their day.

'Why is this even called haunted hill?' He asks himself as he temporarily forget what he was here for.

_Save me._

Tom jerks back as he hears a little girl's voice say those words. He quickly turns left and right trying to find where the voice is coming from.

_Where are you? Help me._

He hears the voice say again and he continues to survey the place. He is alone though. He then saw a flashing blur dash from behind a tree to another.

"Who's there?" He asks as he is nervous now. He never really liked ghosts. He doesn't like watching horror movies. He tells his friend that all those horror movies are just boring and lame but he knows that he is just too scared to watch one.

_Dad, where are you?_

He quickly turns around as he swore, he heard the voice from behind him. He even saw another blur dashing from the tree to the bush.

"Show yourself." Tom announced as he turned his head around. His heart is thumping on his chest now but for another reason. He had seen a video of this ghost little girl being used in the dark web before. The little girl looked helpless, pleading and begging for the older man to stop. She kept begging but the man just kept going. It is so shameful for Tom to admit that he came plenty of times because of that video. But he also saw another pedophile player who came in this haunted hill for some fun. But somehow, he ended up at the mercy of the little girl. She attacked him and ripped him to pieces. And that video is now replaying in Tom's head. Given the POV-type style of the video, it is not too hard for Tom to imagine that it is going to be how he will end up tonight.

_Dad..._

He turns to the right as he hears scratching sounds from a bush. The bush is also shaking. He froze in terror as he hears a little girl crying.

"Who are you?" He asks as his knees tremble. 'This is not a good idea.' He told himself before he moves closer to the bush. The cries of the little girl become louder as he draws closer. When he finally reached the bush, what he sees is not a little girl but a teenage girl sitting on a fallen tree trunk, facing away from him and crying. She is wearing this white flowy dress and her wavy silvery white hair is kept in a princess type hairstyle. Two braids running from the side of her head meeting at the back and tied with a red ribbon. The rest of her hair flowing freely and gracefully moving as she sobs.

'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.' Tom repeats in his head like a mantra. Yet deep down he knew that if he ends up dead it would be because of what he was planning to do to this girl. And that he deserves it. Although at that time, he is not sure if this is the same girl she was looking for.

He nervously gulped as he moves closer. Doing his best not to make any sound.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He finally asks when he reached the teenage girl's side. He moves closer when the girl did not answer. Out of the blue, the girl looks up at him and her face looks jarring. Her eyes are all white and she is as pale as can be. Her mouth is open and her mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth. Her body distorts and moves in an inhuman way as she tries to grab Tom's hands.

Tom quickly jerked back. In his shock he fell on his butt on the ground. He crawls back as he sees the girl's eyes glow as she turns to him. He wanted to scream but he seems to lose his voice. In a flash, the girl crawls towards him. He quickly grabbed his staff and used it to hit her head, sending her to the ground beside him. He hastily moved away.

The girl looked grotesquely inhuman as she quickly gets up again and crawls towards Tom as if she is defying the laws of physics with her speed. Tom swore that this is exactly what he saw in that video where the little girl tortured and killed that one pedophile dude. But this girl looks a lot older.

Tom was quick to cast a light reflection spell. It was a reflex reaction to an attack which he thought is pretty useless at this point. But surprisingly, the girl monster screeches in pain and stops dashing towards him. He casts a light barrier spell containing the girl in place. She screeches and growls at him while trying to free herself. Tom is really surprised that this is doing something. But he really doesn't know what to do now. He figures that maybe he can help the girl. A light priest player is rare because those players cannot survive hunting alone. But in parties they are useful. He chose this class just by random selection, he just doesn't want to spend so much time selecting a class when he doesn't really care. And it may be hard to admit but he was too eager to go to this haunted hill. Now, he is quite happy that he chose this class.

Tom only has one class skill left - a light healing spell, and he doesn't know if it will do anything but he would at least try, right? He stumps his staff on the ground as his pentagram circle becomes bigger below him. He casts the spell towards the little girl, hoping that it would do something. The girl monster screeches in pain, growling and screaming at him but he just continues casting the healing spell. The girl continues to scream as her body starts to produce black smoke like she is burning. Tom just continues casting until the girl is now on the ground curled up. The dark smoke is now covering her form and Tom can only see a silhouette. Tom finally stops when the girl stopped screaming and moving.

Tom looks at the lying figure of the girl. It is still not moving and the dark smoke is settling. Tom did not disable his light barrier just to be sure. The dark smoke finally settles and instead of a human-shaped pile of ash, Tom sees a little girl lying on the ground, curled up like a baby. She is not the same teenage girl she saw earlier. Yet she is wearing a smaller version of the same dress. Tom stares at the lying form of the girl, and he starts worrying. He was just about to release the light barrier spell and approach the unconscious little girl, when the little girl stirred. He jumps back, scared that the girl will turn back into a monster. He remains there as the little girl continues to stir, getting up from the ground like she is just waking up from a deep sleep. She wipes her eyes with her hands before she stretches them. She then turns to Tom with a sweet smile. It is as if she doesn't remember what just happened.

_Dad?_

The little girl announced looking around with a curious look before she turns to Tom. Tom just remains silent, not sure what else to say or do.

_Do you know where my Daddy is, Mister?_

Tom looks at her unsure if she is really stable now or if this is just a ploy.

_What is this? You are a magician, Mister?_

She has this delighted look on her face. Tom closes his eyes as his heart jumps at that innocent pretty look of her face.

_Mister? Do you know where my Dad is?_

Her voice, Tom can hear the quiver in it. The slight cracking of her voice clearly indicating that she is not acting. He has been obsessed with little girls his whole life, so, he can tell a truth from a lie. He quickly releases his light barrier spell.

"Hey, what do you mean, little girl?" Tom asks hesitant still as he kneels down to be on eye level with the little girl.

_My Dad. He… he left. He told me to pick flowers for Mom, plenty of them. But when I turned, he was gone._

Tom's heart broke at those words. He remembers now. There was a quest at the old tavern from the small town nearby. It was to get rid of the ghost in a haunted hill. The ghost was of a little girl who was abandoned by her father in the woods. He led her to the woods and left her there. Her body was found torn into pieces a few days after. And ever since then the hill became haunted.

_Do you know where my Daddy is, Mister? Are… are you my Daddy?_

Those words make Tom's skin crawl with disgust as he feels himself get hard. Despite his nagging conscience, his cock hardens when he hears the little girl call him, Daddy.

"Am I your father? Don't you remember little girl?" Tom asks. The little girl just looks at her confused. "What is your name?" he asks.

_My name? I am…_

There was a moment of silence as the little girl seems confused.

_I… I don't know._

She starts to panic. Her hand moves to his shoulders, clawing at it as if the idea of not knowing her own name is upsetting her.

_I… I don't remember. I don't remember my name._

She looks at Tom. Panic is showing in her eyes. Confusion is shown in her face and her green eyes starts to turn white again.

"Olivia." Tom quickly answers. It was a name he planned to name her daughter if he ever has one. Of course, his wife did not get pregnant. But somewhere in his head, even with his monster deep inside him, he wishes for a daughter.

_Olivia?_

The ghost girl asks, unsure if she believes Tom's words. She just looks at him as if she is weighing if she should believe him. But at least, her eyes stopped turning to white and she stopped clawing at her shoulders.

"Yes. Olivia Shepherd. You are my little princess." Tom answers, even giving the little girl his own real last name.

_Oh, oh, right. I am Olivia Shepherd. And you are my Dad._

She looks delighted. Tom looks at her, happy that she seems to like the name. But he can't deny that the sight of little Olivia is making his cock throb at that moment.

_Daddy. I love you Daddy. You came back._

The little girl jumps at Tom and to Tom's surprise, she is not as ghostly as he expected. Both of them fell on the ground as little Olivia hugs him so hard. Unknowingly pressing her young body on him and making him remember what he was here for. Those dirty thoughts that urged him rushes back into his brain.

"Oh, hey Sweetie. Daddy is back now." Tom announces smiling as the little girl continues to cling to him like a leech which is not a good idea if she knew what is best for her.

_Daddy. I missed you so much._

She pulls her head back and stares into Tom's eyes. Tom couldn’t help but memorize that look on her face. Her sparkling green eyes. Her cute button nose. Her rosy cheeks. Her thin lush lips on her little mouth. Her smile that makes Tom feel things he never felt before. Everything registers in Tom's brain like the moment lasted for eternity.

"I missed you too sweetie." Tom announces. He can feel his throat start to dry as he thinks about those dirty words that he wants to say next. "Daddy has a surprise for you." Tom grits his teeth as the words left his mouth. He just realized that this girl is a ghost that is haunting the hill looking for her father who doesn’t love her, yet he is still going through with his unspeakable plan.

_Really Dad? I want to see. Is it a new toy?_

She quickly gets off Tom and stands in front of him. She looks at Tom as he starts to get up too. She looks excited. Her fingers fidgeting. Her knees meeting and so do her toes. She is smiling and looking at him expectantly. She is like a kid on Christmas morning, ready to open her present. And Tom hates that this is turning him even more, no matter how lewd and appalling the thoughts in his head are.

"Ye-Yes Liv, baby. Ummm… It's… It's a new toy… ummm… just for you. Daddy thinks… that… ummm… you will like it." Tom manages to say. His words are stuttering. Tom haven't done this before. He had dreamed of doing this so many times and his morality always stops him. But now, his mind is drowning his morality. His mind is telling him that this is a virtual world and that this doesn't count. This is legal. Or at least that is what those late nights of research told him.

_I am excited. Where is it? What is it?_

Tom looks at little Olivia. She looks really cute, looking so excited. The last thing in Tom's head right now is the image of Olivia as the freaky scary ghost earlier.

"Well, that is the thing. You will have to unwrap the gift yourself." Tom responds. In his head, he keeps repeating that this is a virtual world. Little Olivia is not real. He is not hurting anyone. Just a one-time thing to curb his ugly demon.

_Oh, I love unwrapping my presents. Where is it?_

Tom looks at her. This is now or never. He did not answer, he just points towards his crotch. More specifically, the fat throbbing bulge in his trousers. Little Olivia just looks at it. Her head tilts with curiosity. She looks up at him as her eyebrows meet.

"Go on, baby girl. Your new toy won't bite." Tom adds. He hates how he always hear those words said in porn videos that he watches. Those videos never turn him on but he was once a very hopeful man. He hoped then that he will find a genre of porn that will turn him on, aside from the illegal desire that he wants to bury deep inside him.

Little Olivia just perked up. She moves closer to him and then extends her delicate hands towards his trousers. Her hands haven't even made contact yet but the idea of it made Tom moan. Tom feels his body shiver as those tiny delicate hands touched his bulge.

"God, Liv. Go on." He moans. Urging the little girl to go on further. He tells himself that he is not doing something bad if the little girl does it voluntarily.

Little Olivia smiles as him as her hands starts to caress his bulge. Her hands move up and down, rubbing it and squeezing it as if she is trying to figure out what it was. Her giggle is music to Tom's ears. She moves her hands up to the waistband of Tom's trousers, tugging it down with all the strength a little girl like her could muster. She is not succeeding though.

_It won't budge._

She looks at Tom, worried. Her eyes start to glisten with tears as she desperately tries to pull Tom's trousers down.

"Do you need help baby girl?" He asks as he admires how cute little Olivia is just standing there in front of him. Her face is right there next to his crotch which makes his cock twitch with excitement. His moral side is losing the battle. Olivia looks up at him and just nods. He smirks.

"Then ask Daddy to help you. Beg Daddy to show you his fat present." Tom asks. His words slide out of his mouth and he felt his heart jump at the idea of hearing little Olivia say those dirty words.

_Please Daddy. I need your help. Please show me your fat present._

Tom heart jumps out of his chest when he hears those innocent words from this little girl. Add to that the pleading look on her face and the way she calls him Daddy, he would have creamed his pants right there. But he didn't. Tom thanks the gods that he didn't.

"Well, tell Daddy how much little Olivia wants to see Daddy's big fat toy for her. Beg Daddy to show you his fat babymaker." Tom adds. His eagerness makes his voice quiver with excitement. He knows he is testing the waters here but he just couldn't help himself.

_Please Daddy. Little Olivia really wants to see your big fat babymaker. I need to see it. I promise I will take care of it, Daddy. I will take care of it and make my new toy happy._

Tom almost lost his mind when he hears those words. He almost jumped on little Olivia and rape her right then and there. It would have been a terrible idea and Tom knew that it might result to the little girl turning back into her ghost self.

"What... baby girl? You promise to really take care of Daddy's babymaker? Daddy will let you take care of it if you promise to make it happy." Tom shivers at the dirty words that left his mouth. But those words just spew out naturally and his heart could barely contain his excitement. Little Olivia is looking at him, completely clueless about how his mind is in the gutter. She remains oblivious that he is making her say those dirty awful godforsaken words to his own pleasure. He feels guilty but above all he is horny.

_I promise, Daddy. I promise I will make your baby maker happy. It will take care of it and love it. It will be my favorite toy. I promise._

That look of pure innocence in little Olivia's eyes, Tom can just stare at her eyes and die content. But he is not dying. He still has plenty of things he plans to do with Olivia.

"Okay. You promised me, okay? Good girls don't break their promises." Tom announced before he hooks his thumbs on the waistbands of his trouser and push it down, revealing the monster hiding under those garments.

In real life, Tom is just average in that department. But in the virtual world, Tom was more than generous to himself. He increased his cock's girth up to the size of a beer can. And for the length, he chose something over the foot-long marker. When he customized this, he never thought he would really go through with this. Now that he is in the situation, he wants to back out. He doesn't want to hurt Olivia. But deep down, he also wants to see her cry and beg for him to stop.

He remembers his masochist friend he met online. He remembers how the guy is so turned on with hurting little girls for his own satisfaction. Tom still doesn't understand the guy, but now somehow, he understands the appeal of it.

Little Olivia eyes almost pops out of her eye socket. She looks shocked and confused as she openly stares at Tom's monster member. She seems unable to wrap her little mind around what is in front of her or how big it is. Her eyes follow how the throbbing member curves downwards as its own weight brings it down. Her eyes follow the curve to the left and down, before she looks up at Tom as if she is asking for an explanation.

"Tadah." Tom announces like it was some sort of a surprise. "This is Daddy's babymaker sweetie. This will be your favorite toy from now on." Tom announces as his hands slides down to grab his cock by the base and wiggle it around. At this point, the cat is already out of the bag. Tom will have to see this through now. 


	2. The Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag. Tom really doesn't have a choice now. Or does he? Will he be able to do it? Will his conscience get in the way?
> 
> How about little Olivia? Will she go feral again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

Tom takes a deep breath. There he is towering over a little girl. His pants dropped to his feet. His hands grabbing his cock by the base and wiggling it around. The little girl that he barely knew and managed to fool into thinking that he is her father, is looking up at him. Everything seems to go in slow motion. Tom's heart is beating out of his chest. 

To be honest, he expected little Olivia to scream for help like how he'd imagine a real-world girl would react. She expects her to run away screaming rape. She expects her to turn into the monster ghost girl she was and attack him. What else could he expect when he is waving his monster-sized cock in front of an underage little girl?

But none of that happened. Instead, she is giggling and laughing. As Tom waves his cock around the droplet of his precum starts flying around and some of it lands on Olivia's face. It made her laugh. When Tom did not stop waving it around, she starts giggling as she moves her hand to cover her face from the flying precum from Tom's monster babymaker.

_Let me play._

Tom almost passed out when little Olivia's hands extends forward and touches his hand. He freezes and she continues giggling while her tiny frail digits move to grab his shaft. She can't though, so her other hand joins in on the other side of his shaft and yet she is still unable to wrap her hands around it.

_Wow. Your babymaker is so fat Daddy._

Every word that came out of the little girl's mouth is pushing Tom closer and closer to the edge. "Do you like it baby girl?" Tom couldn't help but ask.

_I do. It feels so nice and warm too. It feels so alive, Daddy. And so long too._

As she says the last words, her left-hand slides down the shaft of Tom's cock, making hum groan in pleasure. 'God, this feels too good.' Tom tells himself. Little Olivia truly looks fascinated with her new toy and Tom’s knees are shaking as her delicate hands starts to explore his monster. Tom looks down at her and smiles.

“Okay baby girl. Daddy needs to sit down for a bit okay.” Tom announces before he regretfully steps back. The little girl’s tiny hands leaving his cock for a bit as he sits down on the same fallen tree that little Olivia was sitting on a few minutes ago. That memory seems a lifetime ago for Tom.

As soon as Tom sits down, the little girl eagerly moves closer and grab his throbbing manhood again. She is so eager and clueless how taboo this is. She even giggles as she starts to wave the cock around on her own.

_It is like a giant firehose toy. I love it._

Those words shocked Tom. How does an NPC character from a virtual game know about firehouses? Last time he checked this virtual world does not have any fire trucks. He just shrugs it off though as the little girl’s hands starts to slide on his member. Her fingers lightly touch his cock as she starts to trace the veins that are popping out of his cock shaft. Tom feels like he is being teased but based on the look on little Olivia’s face, this is purely curiosity.

_Thank you for the present, Daddy. It is so warm and alive. What is it called?_

His cock twitches at the little girl’s words. Tom was shocked though, at the sudden unexpected question. His mind could have made plenty of dirty names he could make her call it. But asked on the spot, his mind could think of any other name.

“Mr. KiddieFiddler.” Tom announced. He smiles to make her a bit more comfortable. She just looks up at him and smiled.

_Mr. KiddieFiddler. That sounds great. I think it fits him so well._

The little girl’s words almost made him jump with joy. Her statement, albeit innocent and clueless, is literally true. His monster kiddie fiddler twitches. It oozes more precum out of his foreskin as his cock throbs mightily. As it continues leaking so much precum, it catches little Olivia’s attention. And now her fingers trace down until that extra skin at the tip and she starts to play with the clear sticky liquid oozing out of it. Tom just nods at her and lean her head back before he moans loud. This is just too much for him. Too much for a guy who held back through all of his human existence.

_What is this Daddy? It is so sticky._

The little girl announces as she starts to play with that sticky liquid in her fingers. An idea came in Tom’s head and before he could stop himself, he said it out loud.

“Well, that is Mr. KiddieFiddler’s happy juice. It shows that he is happy right now.” Tom adds with a smile. Olivia looks up at him, intrigued at that revelation.

_Really? Wow. I like making Mr. KiddieFiddler happy._

Tom smirks at those words. “Well, he is baby. Do you want to make him happier?” Tom asks.

_Of course, Daddy. I want my new toy to be the happiest babymaker in the world._

His excited heart is now beating in inhuman speed that he feels like he is about to pass out. “Well, I know a way to make Mr. KiddieFiddler really happy.” Tom announces.

_Really Daddy? Tell me. Please._

Little Olivia looked like those crushes that Tom has ever since he himself was a little boy. But this time, Tom doesn’t need to hold back. This time, Tom intends to make the most of it.

“Well, first you have to kiss its head. Mr. KiddieFiddler loves kisses. Then maybe if you really want to make him very happy, you put as much of him inside your mouth.” Tom explains. Olivia looked eager when he was talking about kissing but she looks confused when Tom mentions about putting his cock inside her mouth. His quick thinking helped him this time.

“Well, it is like a tight hug for Mr. KiddieFiddler. He loves being inside wet tight places.” Tom shivers at his own words. He can’t believe he is really openly saying these filthy thoughts. These same dirty thoughts keep haunting him whenever his niece would come over to stay when their parents are away. The same dirty thoughts he has whenever he sees a cute girl in a costume during Halloween. And now those words have been spewing from his mouth openly and God is not smiting him with lightning bolts, or opening the ground to eat him.

_Really Daddy? I love giving hugs too. But I guess Mr. KiddieFiddler likes a different kind of hug._

Tom almost melts at the gullibility of this kid. She just takes his filthy irrational lies and believed it. God, this is heaven.

_Okay Daddy. I will try. But I won’t promise anything, Mr. KiddieFiddler is just so big and fat._

Tom’s manhood jumps at that. Little Olivia moves closer and then purses her lips before giving the tip of his leaking manhood a big wet kiss. The string of his precum connecting her lips to his cock after she leans back makes Tom want to shove his cock in her throat. But he can’t. She has to like it. She has to do it willingly. It is the least Tom can do to soothe his guilty conscience.

Little Olivia smiles at him before she kisses his cock again. This time a little lower than the last time. She keeps repeating this, showering the length of Tom’s monster babymaker with her soft kisses. The act makes Tom excited but also relaxed. He smiles contented as the little girl tries her best to please her new friend, Mr. KiddieFiddler. Tom feels guilty but also proud at how easily he manipulated an innocent girl to do his bidding.

_Is Mr. KiddieFiddler happy now, Daddy?_

She asks before she moves back a little and looks up at him. Tom looks down at this perfect innocent little cute kid standing in front of him and looking up at him almost like a dog waiting to be fed. And he has every intention of feeding her. Feed her his throbbing monster cock until she chokes on it and beg him to stop. The sight of his cute tiny face next to his throbbing mean looking cock makes him want to be much more aggressive. His cocks look even more massive besides the little girl’s tiny face.

“Yes, little princess. Mr. KiddieFiddler is really happy. He wants a hug now.” Tom says. His words barely slide out of his mouth as his excitement overloads his brain. His hands grip the tree trunk as he stops himself from grabbing the kid and forcing himself on her.

_Oh. Okay, Mr. KiddieFiddler._

She finally announces. Tom shivers as he braces himself. He looks down watching as the world goes in slow motion. Little Olivia’s red lips touches the tip of his cock as she kisses it before she opens her mouth. He moans at the sight of this little girl leaning closer. His cock slides inside her mouth until it fills up the space between her open lips. Then she continues to lean closer to him, his cock head stretches the little girl’s lips. She never stops until her lips are stretched and spread thin around Tom’s thick shaft. But she still has so much more to take – more than a foot more. Tom thinks at that moment how he went overboard with his customization but he can’t take it back now.

“Go on baby girl. That feels so good. Mr. KiddieFiddler is really enjoying this. And he wants more.” Tom urges. The poor little girl looks up at him. Her mouth is now wide open, even beyond her limits. Her thin lips are spread even more thin as it tries to accommodate his inhuman girth. What’s worse is that she is still taking far from the most girthy part of his shaft. She looks up and meets his eyes. He can see the determination in her eyes as she wraps her fingers on his shaft again, using it to push herself forward taking more of Tom’s length in. Tom moans as he hears the little girl start to choke and then unfortunately, she stops and pulls off him. She coughs and gags. Her eyes watering and her mouth drooling. She looks innocent still but at the same time she looks dirty. Her lips look puffier and redder than it was before.

“What’s wrong sweetie? Why did you stop?” Tom asks, pouting. He is intentionally teasing the little girl so she would want to take in more. As much as she can. Because if she doesn’t Tom might not be able to stop himself.

_Sorry Daddy. Mr. KiddieFiddler is too big. He hits the back of my throat and it makes me gag._

The poor little girl complains. Yet he looks guilty and disappointed too. Tom marvels at how he easily made her want to please him. She looks disheartened with Tom’s words. She looks like she thinks she is a failure for not being able to take more. Tom did not know she would be this malleable in his hands.

“But sweetie. Mr. KiddieFiddler wants a tight hug. And he thinks your tight wet throat would be a great place to stay.” He adds with a smirk. He wonders how she will react to this. As much a she wants to cum at that moment, he also wants to enjoy it and test how much he can manipulate the little girl.

_Sorry Mr. KiddieFiddler. Can I try one more time please? I want to wrap you tight with my throat. Please let me try._

“Go ahead sweetie.” Tom barely managed to say. He is so amazed at how he manages to make her this compliant. Little Olivia face looks messy. Her eyes still red and watery with tears, his mouth still has a string of drool on it, yet she tries to smile before moving in closer to Tom’s cock. She opens her mouth as wide as she can and starts taking Tom’s babymaker. She tries to get more of it and did not even budge when Tom felt his cockhead hit the back of her throat. She is gagging. Tom looks into her eyes as she starts to tear up. But she looked determined and tries to push her head down taking more of Tom’s cock inside her mouth. Her lips are impossibly stretched and her jaw looks like it is dislodged from its place just to accommodate Tom’s impossible girth. She looks like she is hurting but she looks determined and Tom looks watching her. Tom tries his best to keep watching her because he knows that he can download his sight as a video footage later in the real world. He will be jacking off to it for sure.

Drool starts to dribble down her mouth and down her chin, every bed of her drool and his precum mixed together and falling to the ground. The little girl’s face is red, her cheeks messy with her tears and her face looks distorted while she tries to take her mammoth cock. Yet she can’t seem to take more of it. And her throat is locked up, refusing entry. And at some point, she once again starts to gag and choke. She pulls off and starts coughing again. But as she coughs, she looks at Tom and starts crying.

_I am sorry Daddy. I promise I want to take more. But Mr. KiddieFiddler is just too thick and big. It didn’t fit. Please don’t be mad at me. I promise I will do good. One more time please._

Tom melts at the desperation in the little girl’s face. He did not expect that he would be so lucky. He expected to find a girl to use for his own pleasure. But he did not expect that she would be so gullible and desperate to please him. Talking dirty and begging for him while staying the innocent girl that she was.

_Please Daddy. I promise I will make Mr. Fluffyface happy. Please don’t leave me again._

Those words pull at Tom’s heartstring. He would feel guilty if it wasn’t for how horny he is at the moment.

“Oh baby. I don’t know if Mr. KiddieFiddler will like it if you try again and then fail again.” Tom announced wanting the little girl to be very desperate.

_I promise I will do it this time. Daddy please._

“Well, if I help you maybe that will up the chances of you not failing.” Tom smirks. Poor little Olivia perks up at that idea. In her eyes, Tom can see that the little innocent girl really thought that he is helping her for her own good. If only she knew. Things are going just as he planned.

_Please Daddy. Help me give Mr. KiddieFiddler a hug. I want to make him happy._

Tom cannot see himself at the moment. But if he could, he would have seen how much he looks like a maniacal perverted older man who is taking advantage of a little girl. The look of lust in his face would have repulsed him. “But you have to promise that you will trust Daddy, okay? Daddy knows Mr. KiddieFiddler well and I know what he wants.” Tom announces knowing that he had attained his dream. The next words from the little girl’s mouth proves that.

_Please Daddy. I will let you do whatever you want. I know you know best. Just help me Daddy. Please._

That innocent pleading voice is the sweetest music in his ears. And hearing that voice say those magic words, Tom knows he hit the jackpot. He can do whatever he wants now and the little girl will let him.

“Okay.” Tom announces before he moves his hands behind the poor innocent girl’s head. His arm muscle rips are he held back. Not wanting to go full maniac yet. “Say Aaaaahhh.” He announces as he slowly pulls the little girl’s head down towards him. She did offer any resistance as she opens her mouth as wide as she can. Or maybe it was Tom’s sheer size that is moaning her open so wide. He moans as he feels himself inside that sweet wet hole again but this time he intends to push as much as he can without killing the kid. Although now that he thinks about it, the kid is already dead so he can’t kill her again.

He pushes himself more until he felt that same resistance from Olivia’s tight throat. This time though he did not let the fate decide. He grabs a handful for the little girl’s curly wavy silvery white hair and used it to pull her towards him while pushing himself forward. No matter how much Tom made her believe his lies, her instinct still keeps in. She starts to gasp for air as Tom sees the panic sets in her eyes. Her frail hands start to move towards his thighs pushing him away as she struggles to breath. Of course, Tom easily held her in place. Her frail body frantically flail around as she struggles to get free but his grip is tight and he keeps her in her place as he pushes harder.

He can feel anger brewing inside him. It is partly because he is angry at himself for falling prey to his perverted desire. But mostly he is angry that Olivia is not doing what she promised. She is struggling to free herself and it only made Tom angry and more eager as he pushes his leaking manhood hopefully further and deeper inside this little girl’s wet orifice. It didn’t budge though, for a while. But Tom did not falter, he just kept pushing until finally he feels a quarter inch of his cock slide further down. A quarter inch is almost negligible given his length but it was enough to urge him further. He grabs on to poor little Olivia’s head as he eagerly pushes more inches inside her skull. Tom can almost hear that faint sound of her jaw bone dislocating as he pushes more.

“Stay still, baby girl. You are doing really good. You can take more. I believe in you.” Tom announces as he feels the little girl’s throat finally start to give way to his persistent monster. She looks at him with panic in her eyes. Her face is red with a bluish hue. He can barely see her pupils as it starts to roll back into her skull. Her hands start to move slower as if she is about to pass out. That view almost pushed Tom over the edge. But he manages to hold it back. He wants to be inside her before he could allow himself to cum. He owes his demon that.

Tom can feel her now swollen stretched lips wrapped around his shaft as his throbbing manhood slides deeper with each agonizing inch. He grabs her head and pulled her closer as he thrusts his hips forward, harder this time. His raging drooling widower monster tries hard to bury deep inside the confines of the warm, wet, tight and most importantly underage orifice of this innocent and gullible little girl. Tom keeps pushing more and more of his inches until poor little Olivia run out of throat space for Tom’s monster cock. Tom, shivers in pleasure as he feels the little girl’s throat wrapped around more than half of his cock. She looks at him as her eyes continue to roll back. She looks like she is pleading for him to stop, her face starts to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Instead of pulling off, Tom wraps his hand around her throat, feeling his own shaft throb from the inside. He moans in satisfaction.

“God, baby girl. You are so perfect. Mr. KiddieFiddler is so happy.” Tom announces. He doesn’t know if his words register in the poor little girl’s head but it must have because he saw her smile even with her mouth stretched like the Joker’s.

“Such a warm hug baby. Your Daddy’s babymaker loves it. God.” He moans as he starts to pull himself out of her throat. Feeling her throat being pulled out as he pulls his monster cock.

“God, baby girl. This is Heaven. Thank you, baby.” He announces as he pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside little Olivia’s mouth. She gasps for air, taking in so much. Her face turned back to red and slowly back to its original color. Her eyes came back to focus on her ‘Daddy’.

_Daddy it hurts. My jaw hurts, Daddy._

He hears her say. He looks down shocked that he can hear her even with her mouth still full with his cockhead.

“It’s okay. Everything is fine baby. This is for Mr. KiddieFiddler, remember?” He announces smirking.

_But Daddy it hurts._

He smirks at that again. “Don’t worry baby. Just a little more okay? You promised Daddy that you will make Mr. KiddieFiddler happy. If you stop now, he will hate you forever.” Tom explains as he starts to slide his cock back inside. This time with much more force. His cock slides deep inside her throat easier this time, as if his previous intrusion loosened up her throat and jaw somehow. He really wonders if he did dislocate her jaw. He would have stopped at the mere thought of hurting the little girl. He should have pulled out and cried himself with guilt. But he is too horny. His demon has been hungry for a while and now it is finally allowed to eat.

Tom starts fucking the little girl’s face. Pushing almost a foot-long beer-can thick cock, blocking her windpipes. She is drooling so much that it makes it easier for Tom to fuck her face like he never fucked anything before. He is going crazy as he feels his cum starting to boil down.

“God, take that fat baby maker, sweetie.” He whimpers as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

“Make Daddy proud.” He adds again.

"Your mommy never felt this great." Tom adds. He did not even feel any guilt in mentioning his late wife in this situation. His words are laced with anger somehow.

“Take this adult monster cock in your underage throat.” Every word he says brings him closer to the edge.

_Mr. KiddieFiddler._

He moans as he thrusts harder, hitting the bottom of her throat every time he thrusts. He couldn’t take it anymore. And with a loud beastly roar, he starts to bombard the poor choking girl with his potent nectar of manhood. Giving her all of her reward, the fruit of her labor. The poor little girl had no choice but to swallow as the tight seal between her lips and Tom’s massive girthy cock leaves no room for his semen to escape. Tom grips her hair hard as he continues to dump his load straight into her belly. Tom is cumming gallons like he is once again a teenager. He almost hoped that his cum would make her belly swell. He did add hyper-cumming in his customization of his virtual character.

His knees become jelly just as he finishes dumping his load. His knees finally gave up and buckles as he fell back into the fallen tree he was sitting on. His face breaks into a maniacal grin as he almost falls off the tree trunk. He is contented and unfortunately spent. Tom swore he added multiple orgasm in his character customization. But then again that was a huge load he just had, maybe he just need rest.

He looks at little Olivia. Her face is a mess. Her mouth is drooling with sticky liquid and Tom is not sure if it was just her drool or maybe his own cum is mixed in with it. Her lips are puffy and red, like it was bitten and swollen. Tom thinks that her lips now looks like the perfect inviting tight moist orifice he wants to stay in forever. Her hair is a mess after how Tom used it as a handle, gripping ang pulling on it, not caring it hurts her.

_Did I make Mr. KiddieFiddler happy, Daddy?_

“Oh, sweetie. You did made Mr. KiddieFiddler so happy.” Tom announces grinning. The girl looks so messed up but the innocence and concern in her voice, makes Tom’s insides tingle. The fact that her jaw is have been terribly hurting, and that she was barely allowed to breathe earlier, yet the first words out of her mouth is a question of how well she did. Tom chuckles at his luck.

He smiles at Olivia and little Olivia tries to smile back at him.

_I am glad, Daddy._

“I am glad too sweetie. Mr. KiddieFiddler really likes you, so much. He did give you so much nectar of joy, right?” He adds.

_Yes, he did. It tasted weird but I like it. But why did it shrink Daddy? Mr. KiddieFiddler seems to be sad._

“No, baby. Mr. KiddieFiddler is just tired after how tight you hugged him with your throat, he exploded with joy.” Tom explains.

“But he will be back soon after a few minutes of rest. You think you still want to give him another hug later?” Tom asks. It would be good if she says yes. But Tom knows that he could just force himself on her if she says no.

_Of course, Daddy. I would love that._

Tom smiles as he sees the little girl smile too. He gestures for her to sit down on his bare lap. She did not hesitate. Tom can feel his cock start to stir once the little girl sat on his lap.

“Looks like we can play sooner, baby girl. I hope you are ready. Mr. KiddieFiddler already misses your throat.” Tom adds with a chuckle.


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that once we scratch an itch, it itches even more? Tom asks himself that very same question. And he hates himself for not predicting that something like this would happen.
> 
> Now he has to live double life - one as a law-abiding well-respected citizen of the real-world and one as a filthy deviant in the virtual world. But can he really have that second life? Will she still recognize him? Will she not despise him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

‘What did I do to myself?’ Tom curses himself for ever considering to try that virtual game. Now he had indulged himself with satisfying his inner demon and now, it is craving for more. Just one slip, a lapse of judgment and now it results to a broken man. He thought that giving his inner demon what it wants would somehow curb its desire. But it didn’t. I just crave more. And now, Tom couldn’t get a grip on it.

He spent one whole day in that haunted hill. He dumped copious loads in little Olivia’s belly. He repeatedly used that poor little innocent girl like the cum-dump that she was born to be. She was so gullible, really thinking that Tom was her father and she did her best to hug Mr. KiddieFiddler so tight. Tom shivers at the recollection of what he did.

At the end of that long day, Tom’s almost 2 feet-long beer-can thick cock shrunk so small that it almost looks like his real-world average cock. He was even afraid that it was going to come off. He left that haunted hill that night contented. He thought that after that day, he can live his real-world life in peace. He thought that he had ‘exorcised’ his inner demon away by satisfying its desire.

He was wrong.

Tom has been staring at his gaming capsule for a while now. He thought it was going to be a one-time satisfy-his-demon-and-live-peacefully kind of deal. But it seems it is not. It seems he has to keep visiting the virtual world to satisfy his demon so he can stay as the respected member of the functional society in the real world.

He is scared though. The first day after he satisfied his demon in the virtual world, he was the happiest man alive. He constantly smiles and is generally happy. Even his household staff and his socialite friends noticed it. He was finally free from those dirty repulsive thoughts. He can truly be himself again.

But the very next day, his inner desire came back. And it is more powerful that it was before. He tried the dark web once more but it didn’t do much for him now. He even tried jacking off to the videos he had of the child-molesting and corruption he did in the virtual world. But it only got him horned up yet unable to get himself to climax. It only made him even more frustrated. He closes his eyes before he finally came to terms of what his life will be from now on. A secret perverted life in the virtual world and a very generous and charitable life in the real world to balance it out. He will surely try to atone for his sins in the real world. Maybe he will have to start his own foundation just to clear his conscience. But for now, he is too horny to think straight. He quickly got into the gaming capsule and in no time, he is back in the virtual world again.

He was teleported back in the haunted hill, behind the giant tree he hid before he logged out of the game. He remembers how he left the game the last time.

That day, little Olivia looked horrible. Her eyes were red with tears. Her lips were so puffy that it looked like she had some sort of an infection that made her lips that swollen. He hair looked like she was mugged and her white almost princess-y dress was torn apart as Tom was not able to contain his lust. She looked used like she really was. And Tom, after letting his demon go wild, was so spent and could only look at her with heavy guilt.

_Why are you leaving Daddy? Don’t you love me anymore? Did Mr. KiddieFiddler hate me? I promise I will do my best next time. Please Daddy. I will hug Mr. KiddieFiddler tighter with my throat._

Her words broke Tom’s heart. The fact that he broke her so much to be this way tore away at his soul. He looks at the broken used girl and he feels the heavy weight of his guilt. Knowing that it was him who broke her. It was him who made her think he was the father who left her. And now he is going to leave again.

“Don’t worry baby girl. You did not do anything wrong. Mr. KiddieFiddler still loves you. Daddy just needs to do something. I will be back soon.” Tom said as he feels his guilt grew heavier at his obvious lie. Little Olivia smiled at him.

_Promise?_

“Promise.” Tom felt guiltier. But he just wants to leave as soon as he can. He wants to hide himself from the guilt. He wants to run away from what he did.

_Okay, Daddy. I will wait for you._

He smiles at her and then leaned down to kiss her cheeks. He wiped the string of cum that was dripping out of her lips using the torn dress she wore that was on the ground.

“You better clean up baby girl. Daddy will be back soon.” He told her before he got up and left. He knew that what he is doing is horrible. But he also knew that what he did was worse. And him leaving would be for the best. A few meters away, he quickly hid behind a giant tree and then quickly logged off from the game.

That was a two days ago in the real world. Tom is still not sure how long it has been in the virtual world since then. He hopes that the little girl he named Olivia will forgive him.

The place looks the same, just like how it was when he left. He takes a deep breath, calming himself. He had to convince himself that what he is going to do is for the best. He knew that the next weekend his niece will be staying with her, he has to be clean and "dirty thoughts"-free then. He nervously gulps as he tries to prepare himself on how to deal with the little girl again and how can he convince her that he did not leave her.

Before he could come up with a plausible excuse though, he hears a roaring laughter followed by some undistinguishable murmurs. One thing he is sure of is that it is a man’s voice.

Tom nervously hid and slowly sneaks closer to the source of the sound. He then saw two figures there. He sneaks closer and hid behind a bush where he can clearly see and hear what is happening. That is when he sees little Olivia with those two men. Tom froze as he looks at the little girl. She looked just as radiant and innocent as she was before.

“Come on little girl. Your Daddy won’t be coming back.” One of the men announces. “He is gone. He left you already. But we are here for you. Come on, just a simple lick.” He adds with an eager tone. Tom can see pure lust in his eyes. Tom only then noticed that the man’s pants are already halfway off and his cock is waving in front of her. Tom is not sure if the guy modified his character in that department but he is just a little over average size in the real world.

_No, Daddy will be back soon. He promised._

Tom felt extreme remorse as he watches the little girl. He is not sure if the little girl is talking about him or her real Dad. But it sure does sound like it was him she was talking about.

“Well, how about we help you find your Daddy? Maybe he got lost.” The other guy offers with a smirk. The first guy looks pleased at the clever idea.

_Really? You would do that for me, sir?_

“Of course, sweetie. Anything for a cute little girl like you.” The second guy announces, smirking. Tom watches silently. He can see that both men look to be higher level players compared to him. And so, he really can’t barge in without a plan. And even then, he is pretty sure that getting in their way would be a good idea.

_Wow. Thank you, Sir. That would be helpful, he had been gone for weeks. Maybe he did got lost._

Tom almost tears up with that sentence. Now he knows that she is indeed talking about him and he feels terribly guilty.

“Of course, sweetie but you will have to do us a favor first, okay?” the first guy announces eagerly. Tom freezes at that. He felt terribly guilty that the little girl is now in trouble because of the deception he did to her. Maybe if he did not interfere then maybe she would still be hostile and maybe she would still be safe from these men.

_Oh, of course Mister. What do I need to do?_

Both men look at each other shocked and grinning. One had his mouth gaping open with surprise while the other one giggles in triumph.

“Well, how about you help us with our problem first.” The first guy announces pointing to his hard and leaking cock. The second guy starts to undress himself, too. Taking off his armors first. The first guy starts to remove his armors too. Little Olivia looks at them unsure what to do next. Tom watches feeling worse as he starts to feel guilt and a pang of jealousy.

“Go on, sweet pea. Start sucking our cocks for you. The sooner you make us cum, the sooner we can start looking for Daddy.” The second guy chuckles at the first guy’s words.

_But I don’t want to._

“Well, maybe we should just go.” The second guy threatens to leave. Both men are fully naked now. Their cocks swinging and leaking in front of them. In the real world, they would be considered hung, but compared to Tom’s virtual cock, theirs look like a baby’s penis.

_No. Please sir._

The first guy smirks. “Please what?”

_Please don’t go. Please help me find my Daddy._

“Then beg us to stay. Beg us to use you and your holes. Beg us to fuck your mouth and your young underage pussy.” The first guy adds with a triumphant smirk. The little girl looks at them. Tom balls his fist with anger. He feels his heart burn with rage. He want to push those bastards. Olivia is his. And his alone.

_Please sir. Please use me. Use my holes, kind sir. F-Fuck my mouth. F-Fu-Fuck my underage pussy._

Tom shivers at those words that came out of little Olivia’s mouth. He wants her to say those words but to him. Not to those ugly perverted bastards.

“I love hearing her talk dirty, man. And she looks so innocent. So ripe for the picking.” The second guy announced. The first one just smirks at him.

“Beg us to fuck you hard with our married cocks. Ask us to stretch your tiny mouth. Beg us to molest you.” The first guy adds.

_Please Sir. Please stretch my mouth wide. Fuck me hard with your married cocks. And molest me Sir. Please._

The two perverted men chuckles with that. “We hit the jackpot now.” The second guy declares.

The first guy grabs the base of his cock and starts waving it at the little girl. “Go on little girl. Start choking on this.” He commands. Little Olivia looks hesitant but she moves closer. Her hands move to the older man’s thighs before she opens up and take his cock in her mouth. The guy starts to moan loud. The other guy starts to rub his cock to full erection. Tom watches angrily. He doesn’t like watching his little girl doing this behind her back. He feels cheated somehow. But he can’t deny that something inside him tingles as he watches. His inner demon, albeit very possessive like he is, loves watching little Olivia service another man or in this case other men.

“God, this is amazing. I am really glad I came here. My wife can never compare.” The first guy remarks. The second guy watches the little girl service his friend as he rubs his now fully erect cock. Tom couldn’t help but feel anger but also aroused at the sight before him. He grips his weapon angrily. He curses himself for choosing the light priest class. Now he is helpless and couldn’t defend his ‘daughter’.

“God, man. I am going to try her pussy now.” The other guy announces. Tom grips his weapon harder. His teeth grits at that statement. He watches the man grab little Olivia’s ass and then guide it upwards. But it seems she is not tall enough for the two of them so the second guy starts looking around for a good spot. Tom quickly hid before the second guy could see him.

“Here.” Tom hears the second guy say, then shuffling sounds follow as the three probably moves somewhere.

_Please Sir, don’t touch me there._

Tom becomes angrier with those words. He tries to peek again and he say little Olivia put on top of that same fallen tree. She is bend over and the first guy is already fucking her mouth like crazy. The second guy has his hands under the skirt of her dress though and based on what he can see, the other guy is pulling her panties down as he rubs her pussy. Tom had to stop this, he knows that now. He started thinking of a plan to defeat two higher level players even if he has no offensive skill.

Tom hears little Olivia whimper as the second guy continues to play with her young pussy. The first guy is gripping her head and fucking her skull very hard. That must be how he looked when he was using little Olivia the same way before. But now as he sees it, it angers him but also turns him on.

_Please Mister. Stop, it hurts._

Olivia spoke even as she is actually struggling to breathe through the constant thrusting of the first guy. The second guy just smirks.

“Do you really want to see your Daddy?” he asks.

_Yes Mister. I do. But…_

“Stop complaining then.” He quickly interrupted as he starts to finger her. Tom cannot see how many digits the guy is fucking her with but she is crying now. Although now that he thinks about it, why would Olivia cry and complain that it hurts when last he remembered she was already fucked loose by Tom’s online friend.

He remembers that moment vividly. It happened a day before he finally decided to try the virtual world. He had already bought the game capsule by then. But he was still hesitant. He was in his usual dark web forum when he received a link from his friend. He thought it was some kind of a 3D underage sex simulation video that his online friend would usually share. But it was not.

The video started playing and he sees this little girl, a real-life girl who was spread eagled in the air. Her limbs were tied by vines and spreading her vulnerable body. It was the same little girl that he named Olivia Shepherd but then she is still the ghostly version of herself. She is screeching and screaming. Dark aura is spewing out of her body and slashing everywhere. Then the camera starts to move closer and Tom then realized that it was a POV view from a person. Then his mind made a connection to the conversation he had with his friend a few weeks prior.

He quickly got up and closed his bedroom then. Picked up his trusty headphone and continued watching. He saw his friend look down and his throbbing fat cock came into view. It was a little over a foot long and fat. He watched at the POV turns to the little girl again and now she is more human than ghostly. She looks at the camera, and she starts to beg for freedom. His friend just chuckles as he moves closer. Tom watched in complete horror and awe as his friend starts to stretch her young tight pussy with his throbbing member. She begs and screamed for him to stop but he just continued pushing. Tom starts jacking off as he watches his friend fucking the poor little girl and stretching her pussy. Tom was almost sure that his friend tore her pussy open just to accommodate him. Tom was disgusted with himself after he came. The video is still rolling but she stopped it from playing. He felt guilty but somehow that video pushed him to try the virtual world of Crystal Utopia. And that video was also the reason why he made his cock almost two-feet long and beer-can fat, just so it would feel tighter in her already loose pussy.

_Please Sir. No… Aaaahhh… Take it out. It hurts... Aaaaahhh._

Tom turns back to the current scene in front of him. While he was busy remembering that video, the second guy had already started pushing inside the little girl. Making her squirm and scream for help. Without a pause, the second guy starts fucking. The small fragile body of little Olivia moves from one side to another as each man finds a rhythm, fucking her from both ends.

Tom realized that he had no way of helping her. He watched helplessly as his ‘daughter’ is being used by two men at the same time.

_Stop. No. Daddy… help me… Stop Mister. No… Stop… Daddy... Please help._

“Fuck you feel so good, little girl.” The first guy declares.

“Take this little slut. This is what you deserve. Fuck. So tight. So tight. I love it. Where’s the government to help you now?” The second guy announces.

Tom couldn’t stop this. He closes his eyes and hid behind the bush. He couldn’t bear to see this anymore. He feels so conflicted. He hates that other men are taking advantage of his baby girl, but he is also very turned on.

_NO… Please stop. Daddy help… Help me. It hurts. Daddy. They are tearing me apart._

Tom is not sure why this is making him angry. Is it because she is being taken advantaged of without her consent? Or is it because he wasn’t there to initiate this?  He moves his hand on his ear just to silence everything. He notices that the other men’s voices are not as clear as before. But he can still hear her voice, loud and clear. But Tom can still hear his little Olivia’s pleas.

_It hurts inside Daddy. Help me. I swear I will be good Daddy. Help me._

Tom covers his ears harder. His eyes welling with tears. He couldn’t stop this from happening. He is useless. And as he looks down, he sees his throbbing member leaking and making a wet patch on his pants. He is a useless perverted man who is pretending to be her father, and can’t even do anything to save her.

‘I am so disgusting.’ Tom told himself as the little girl’s words echo in his head.

_Please Mister, stop it hurts. Daddy help._

“Shut little whore. Or we will kill you again and again.” Tom hears the man’s voice and it made Tom angry. But Tom remained hiding because he knew he is helpless to stop them if they really want to do it.

“And we will kill your father next.” The other guy adds.

“We will gut him like a wild boar…AAAAAHHH… STO… AAAAHHHHHH…” Tom hears the other guy scream as if it is in pain.

“How could you… Stupid… AHHHHH… AHHHHH… GAHHHHH…”

“Stay AWAY… AHHH... HELP…”

“SWORD OF... AAAAAHHHHHH…”

“AAAHHH…”

Tom hears loud screaming. And he can hear the unmistakable sound of something going through human flesh. Tom could not understand what is happening. The sound continues for a bit while Tom debates with himself if he should peek and see what just happened. Before he could do anything, the place turns quiet. Tom is scared now. Did someone come and save the little girl? Will that someone kill him if he was discovered?

Tom wipes his tears and hesitantly peeks through the bush. What he saw dropped his jaw to the ground. Little Olivia is one again wearing her dress. Her white beautiful dress flows almost magically in the air. Her hair flies as the wind blows. And she looks enchanted as she stood there in the middle of a bloodbath. Tom can no longer distinguish what was the slain creature whose blood are showers on the ground and whose body parts are scattered everywhere. But Tom knew it was those two men who took advantage of the little girl. Tom gasps. He sees the little girl’s eyes catch his. In his shock his body jerks back and he falls to the ground.

His mind fears what will happen next. Will the little girl slay him like he did those men? Will she even recognize her? And if she does, will she punish him for leaving her and not coming back?

_Is that you Daddy?_

Tom shivers in fear as he realizes that the little girl did saw him. He did not move though, as he weighs what he should do and what options does he have?

_Daddy? Is that you?_

Tom realizes that he had no other choice. So, he takes a deep breath before he gets up, showing himself to the little girl.

_Daddy, it’s you._

Based on the cheerful tone of the little girl’s voice, Tom starts to be hopeful. Maybe it is not bad.

“Hey sweetie. I’m back.” Tom answers. His quivering voice gives away his fear. He jerks back again as the little girl starts to run towards him. She is smiling though so he stood his ground. The little girl runs towards him and gives him a large hug.

_I miss you daddy. What took you so long?_

“Oh, sorry sweetie. I got a bit busy. Daddy was just preparing for our trip.” Tom manages to say; his mind is coming up with blanks and he is desperate to give an alibi. And as he said those words, he realized that it is the best thing he can do.

_I thought you got lost. I was told that maybe you got lost._

Tom gulps nervously at that. He did hear those two men telling her that maybe her father got lost. “Yeah, I didn’t. I almost got lost though.” Tom denies.

_Oh. Right. I am glad you are here again._

The little girl still has her cheeks pressed on Tom’s crotch. Her warm breath unintentionally blowing on his trouser-covered tumescence. “Yeah, who told you that I got lost?” Tom asks as he pulls the girl away from his body, ending the tight hug she was giving him. He wants to get the little girl away from his crotch so he can focus.

_Well, there were two men who told me that. I don’t remember where they went though. I guess they left._

Tom is shocked to hear that. He did not expect her to not be aware of what he did. He expected her to be vindictive and get angry at him. Telling him that it was his fault and scaring him by telling him what she did to those men. “Oh, yeah. Maybe they did leave.” Tom just agrees.

_So, you said we are going on a trip Daddy. Are we going now?_

“Oh, yes, little Olivia. We are leaving now, as soon as we can.” Tom announces. Tom fears that other men might come and abuse little Olivia again. And he is also feeling guilty for leaving her and making her believe that she was not a good girl that is why he left. But deep down he can hear his mind telling him that he is just doing this because he is selfish and he doesn’t want to share.

_So, a road trip?_

Tom was shocked to hear her say that. He wonders if she means “road trip” like the way Tom understands the word. Or maybe it was just a thing for this world, when people go on trips through the country roads.

“Yes, sweetie. You and I will be going on an adventure. Are you ready, Liv?” Tom asks.

_Yes, Daddy._

Tom offers his hand and little Olivia quickly takes it. Gripping on his hand like she is after that Tom will let go. He smiles as he starts to walk. He wonders if the little girl can really walk away from this haunted place. Will other people recognize her as the little girl ghost? Will they recognize that she is a ghost? How will Tom deal with it? Tom decides that he will have to cross the bridge when he gets there. For now, he is happy to save this girl from the horrible fate she will have if he leaves her there. Or at least that is what he is telling himself.

A few minutes later, Tom can see the edge of the haunted area. He wonders if little Olivia can pass through the territory barrier. He grips her hand tight as they pass through the barrier. Tom expects that the haunted hill will not let her go. He expects that after passing through the barrier, he will look to his side and little Olivia will not be there. He expects that she will be left inside the barrier, looking at him, confused and asking for an explanation. A different, yet equally weird, thing happens.

When Tom and Olivia pass through the barrier, a dark aura starts to Olivia. Tom turns and see that the enchanted looking forest behind them starts to get destroyed. The trees, plants and flowers, wither to ashes and so did the insects and other animals. The whole hilltop looks like it was being crushed and folded. Turning everything into dark energy forces that are being sucked into little Olivia. Her body starts to lift in the air and it burns Tom’s hand so he had to let go. Everything starts to get absorbed by her and then her white dress starts to turn to black. Her eyes also start to turn black. Tom watches in awe at what is happening.

A few moments later, little Olivia starts to descend on the ground again. And Tom notices that the hilltop behind them is no longer the same. It was like the whole haunted hill was a pocket universe and it was destroyed and turned into dark force and was stored inside little Olivia.

Little Olivia’s feet lands on the ground and her eyes starts to go back to normal, before it closes just before her whole-body lands on the ground. She looks almost the same as before but at the same time totally different. Her dress is was black when he descended but it slowly lightens into a darker shade of gray. But what really changed her appearance is her hair. Her hair is now ebony black. She lay there for a few seconds before she finally opens her eyes. Her eye color changed too, from emerald green eyes to a pair of silvery gray eyes. She turns to her as she starts to get up.

“What happened. Daddy? Aaahhh... My head hurts.” Olivia announces as she moves her hands on her head, as if pressing her hands on it will help with her headache. But Tom was more focused on her voice. It is no longer the bone chilling ghostly voice that she once had. It is now a sweet little girl’s voice, as if she was just turned from a ghost to a real little girl.

_You have acquired a new pet - Olivia Shepherd. Pet customization and control features will be available based on your pet intimacy level and will cost intimacy points._

_Your intimacy level with Olivia Shepherd is Level 3._

_You received 30 intimacy points._

Tom was shocked to see a window popup in front of him showing this strange message. Tom did not even hear about something like this happening in the game. And this is just too strange

“Is there something wrong, Daddy? Olivia asks, concerned as she looks at Tom. And Tom just looks at her confused. His mind could not comprehend on what just happened, or what this means to him. How is this possible? Little Olivia is supposed to be an NPC. How can he equip her as a pet? And why is she named Olivia Shepherd, even?

“No. Nothing’s wrong baby. Should we go?” He announces as he leans in to help her stand up. She just smiles at him and latches onto his arms. Tom smiles a there before they continue to descend down the hill. Tom’s mind full of questions but no one to give him answers.


	4. The Real Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom poisoned this little girl's mind. He has made her believe that he is her father, and now that she is a real girl, he is stuck with her. She is his pet now, whatever that means.
> 
> His demon is trying its best to claw its way out of him and devour this poor little girl. Can Tom really let his demon do it? Will the fact that she is now a real girl change that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“Well that would be fifteen silver coins for the room.” The attendant in the inn announces. The guy looks to be in his late thirties, clean shaven and dressed in plain clothes. The inn itself looks cheap contrary to its price. But it is the best a small village like Lavyar can offer, actually it is the only inn the small village can offer. Tom sighs a before handing the guy the money. This is the down side of staying at a small village, inns are crappy. The up side though is that Tom is less likely to bumped into someone who might recognize Olivia. He doesn’t want to get into a fight especially when he cannot defend Olivia and even himself. The best option is to run.

His eyes turn to little Olivia who is still latching on his arm like she is afraid to let go. Her eyes are wandering around though. She looks amazed and pleasantly surprised at the place. Her eyes seem to memorize the cheap inn vibe layout of the place. Her eyes darts from wall to wall. From the weird painting of a mother and a baby near the entrance of the inn to the creepy wooden sculpture of a young warrior in complete armor, little Olivia takes it all in with eyes twinkling in delight.

Tom wonders why Olivia seemed too fascinate by such simple things. Is this her first time seeing such things? Tom had to shake the dirty thoughts that came into his head just from hearing himself say ‘first time’ in his head. The legend about the little girl ghost in the haunted hill may have been around for ages but Tom figures it couldn’t be that long, right?

“Oh, here is the key. Room 1H.” the guy announces as he puts the key on Tom’s already opened palms. “The room will be the last door to the right at the end of the hallway.”

“Thank you.” Tom declares before he moves his hand to signal to little Olivia that it’s time to go. Olivia just turns towards him and smiled. The same precious innocent smile that the little girl has. The same innocent smile that warms Tom’s heart and makes his monster inside stir.

Tom heads for the room with the distracted Olivia in tow. She keeps looking at the corridor walls, fascinated by even the weird posters on the wall. One is even a wanted poster of some young thief in a cloak, face now shown. How useless is that?

He spots the door of their room. The room number 1H written on the center of the door in red paint while the rest of the door retains its wooden color. Tom inserts the key, unlocks the door and open it.

“Wow.” Olivia exclaims as she sees the room. She quickly run inside. Tom chuckles at the kid’s innocent and aloof behavior. He sometimes wishes he is still a kid like her with no worries in mind. But now he is worried that someone saw them and recognize Olivia and so he has to be always ready for a battle. And by ready he means ready to escape.

He enters the room and closes the door behind him. Olivia is already on top of the bed, fascinated by how bouncy it is. Tom looks at her, observing her as she gleefully jumps in the bed. Her eyes surveying the room as if she if trying to find something else to distract herself. Tom starts to wonder how great it would be if Olivia is in the real world with him. There Tom can easily hire a body guard to protect them and they can enjoy every luxury life has to offer. Tom could really make the little girl happy, which in turn will make him happy too.

As Tom watches little Olivia jump in the bed, his eyes can’t help but travel the length of the little girl’s short body. Her face shows her gleeful demeanor. Her eyes smiling with her lips as her hair flips and flies in the air like it is enchanted. Her neck looks longer maybe because she is a bit thin. Tom only noticed then how thin the little girl is. Her arms move around with every bounce on the bed. Her chest flat, yet Tom can almost see the outline of her breasts. He can almost see through her gray dress. Her skirt flips up and dance in the air every time he falls back down. But what really got Tom’s attention is her cute white cotton panty that peeks through the bottom of her dress. Tom’s sleeping python stirs from its slumber as it watches the little girl bounce on the bed. He gulps as dirty things came into his head.

“Enjoying yourself, my little princess.” Tom announces as he moves closer to the jumping enthusiastic girl.

“Yes Daddy. This is so amazing. I have never seen anything like this. There are so many people here. And that guy was so kind and pleasant.” Olivia declares. Her mouth going 50 miles per minute with her words. Tom knows that the guy from earlier was not at all kind nor pleasant. He had been to luxury hotels and he had been treated like a king so he knows what pleasant and kind hotel staffs are.

“I miss you, my little princess. Daddy misses you.” Tom declares as he sits down on the edge of the bed. His body weight causes the bed to sink lower and so when Olivia jumped, her trajectory was diverted towards Tom. Her tiny little body bumps into the hulking older man’s body and she yelps in shock and pain.

“Oh, be careful sweetie. Are you okay?” Tom asks as he looks at Olivia. His hands move to steady her and his eyes roams to check any injury. Although his eyes stop and stares at her now exposed panty, because her skirt was flipped and was stuck in that position.

“Oh, sorry Daddy.” Little Olivia responds with a giggle. She turns to Tom and hugs him. “I miss you, too.” Tom melts into the little girl’s hug. He really feels so close to the little girl now. He is really starting to believe his own lie. And doing something so despicable to his own daughter both repulses him and makes him harder than ever before. His cock starts to lengthen inside his pants. His right pant leg tightens as his monster cock awakens.

To clears his throat. “Sweetie, do you want to play a secret game with Daddy?” Tom asks with a devilish grin. His logical mind easily defeated by the lustful desire he feels towards the little girl. Little Olivia tilts her head, thinking about the statement. She leans back and looks into Tom’s eyes as if she is trying to see if he is joking.

“Yes, Daddy. I want to play with you.” Olivia then enthusiastically cheers. She jumps back into Tom’s arms with delight.

Tom hugs the little girl for a bit before he grabs her shoulders and pull her back to look into her eyes again. He wants to convey the seriousness of his next statement. “It has to be a secret though. Can you keep a secret, baby girl?” he asks. This is not the real world, Tom knows that. He knows that the rules her are more forgiving and less restricting. It is the charm of playing a virtual game. But Tom doubts that pedophilia is part of the lists of forgivable acts in this world. Tom doesn’t want to risk losing this. Besides, if words get out that someone is fucking a little girl, pedophiles everywhere will take that as an invitation and flock towards that source. Tom has to be extra careful.

“Yes Daddy. I promise this will be our secret.” Little Olivia gleefully responds. She is looking at Tom expectantly. Tom looks at her with a stern look in his face, wanting nothing else at that moment, but to rip the little girl’s clothes and ravish her body to satisfy his voracious desire. “What game is it, Daddy?” she asks innocently. The only thing that is stopping Tom from doing what’s in his head is the little girl’s innocence. There is just something about the innocence that makes him want more. It makes it hotter for him. And somehow the idea of getting away with doing naughty filthy adult stuff with her without her knowing how dirty it is, just makes him excited. That charm of it all for Tom.

“Well, Daddy has plenty of games in mind for us to play, but I think this first one will be really fun especially for you. Do you want to know what the game is called?” Tom asks as he licks his lips. He can almost imagine what is going to happen. He had waiting for this all his life. He had craved for this for so long and soon, he will get to have the experience.

Little Olivia nods eagerly. Excited for Tom to reveal the name of the game. Tom smirks as he sees the little girl’s head bob, imaging that she is bobbing on his cock instead.

“Well, it’s called ‘Eat my wet pussy Daddy’.” Tom declares. Little Olivia looks at him confused. Her eyes gaze away towards the ceiling as if she is looking for answers somewhere in those white dots sprinkled on the ceiling and walls of the room.

“Eat my wet pussy, Daddy? I haven’t heard of that game before Daddy. What is it about?” Tom shivers at the first sentence that came out of his little girl’s mouth. His monster stirs inside his pants in anticipation, leaking generous amount of precum as it waits to be freed.

“Well, do you know where your special princess part is?” Tom asks. He loves the idea of his little girl thinking of her pussy as her special princess part. He loves the idea of her letting him ravish that special princess part in any way he deems proper.

Little Olivia did not answer. She just gives him a confused look while tilting her head to the side. Tom finds this cute behavior of her very much endearing. He just chuckles at her silence.

“Well little princess, your special little princess part is the thing between your legs. It is so special that boys and men wants to see it, touch it and do things with it. But you won’t let them, okay? Only Daddy is allowed to do that. Do you understand sweetie?” Tom declares setting the rules for his little girl before he plans to proceed and corrupt her concept of normalcy and innocence.

His confused little girl seems distracted though as she looks down at herself. Her eyes focusing on her lower half. She spreads her legs apart and lifts her skirt up, peeking under it in confusion and interest. “You mean this?” she asks confused. Tom doubts that the little girl remembers what he said earlier.

“Yes baby, the thing behind your white cotton panty.” Tom declares.

“But that’s where my pee comes from.” She asks as if her reason nullifies Tom’s previous statement.

“Yes sweetie. That is where your pee comes out of. But it is more than that. That is why you have to protect it from other people.” Tom explains. Her young ‘daughter’ looks at him not quite believing his words but she nods indicating that she understands.

“Whatever it is that we do here, only Daddy can do that to you, okay? No one else. If someone else tries that, you fight back, okay baby girl?” Tom urges, wanting to monopolize his territory. Whether she likes it or not, she is now his property.

“Yes, Daddy. I understand.” She declares seriously. Her steady gaze at him assures him that his daughter understands how crucial his words are.

“Good girl.” She announces as he pats his daughter’s head. It almost seems like he was patting his pet dog. Little Olivia smiles and giggles with his words. Blushing as she likes being called a good girl.

“So, with that, I will discuss how the game will go. Do you still remember the name of the game?” Tom asks with a smile.

“Eat my wet pussy, Daddy.” She exclaims excitedly. She looks proud for remembering the name and her enthusiasm makes Tom leak even more.

“Very good.” Tom chuckles as he put his hands on his little girl’s shoulders. “Well, for this game, first we have to be naked.” Tom declares. “Let Daddy help you, baby girl.” He declares before he pushes the strap of her dress off her shoulders. The little girl did not even complain as Tom slips her dress off. The dress drops on the bed and Tom hears a whimper escape his mouth. His eyes feast on the naked baby of his young daughter. She is innocently gazing into his eyes, probably curious about the intense look he is giving her. Probably debating if it is love, admiration or something more primal. Debating if she should be happy or scared of it.

“You are such a pretty little girl, Olivia.” Tom declares. His eyes are fixed on her body as he feasted on the sight before him. He had seen plenty of naked little girls both in mainstream media and in the dark web. But nothing beats the sight of a real little girl naked except for her cotton white panties in front of him. Well, not really real but this is as real as it can get for Tom.

His hands move down from her shoulders to her flat chest. Her finger moves to graze her nipples, circling and unintentionally teasing. The little girl squirm as she giggles, feeling ticklish with the older man’s touch. Tom just smiles at her. His gaze then travels lower on her body into her panty-clad crotch. Her panty is a bit tight and appears to be very thin. Tom can see a bit of an outline of her smooth pussy mound underneath that thin white cotton fabric. His hand moves lower following his eyes down towards the waistband of her panties. Tom can hear his heart beating fast in his throat as he starts to tug on her cotton panties, slowly revealing her special princess part – her honey pot. Tom couldn’t wait to taste her sweet nectar.

As he reveals his sweet reward, his jaw drops to the floor. He can see her tight pussy. It looks so small and tight, very much intact. He can’t believe his eyes. His mind went back to his dark web friend’s statement and video. He swore he say her pussy afterwards. It looks loose and puffy. Tom saw his friend shove his whole fist inside her pussy. This is the main reason why he chooses a monstrous cock to make this feel like a first time for him and for her. But now all he sees is a virgin tight hole, seemingly untouched and unexplored. He gulps as he imagines pushing his monster cock inside. He shivers with lust and disgust.

“What’s wrong Daddy?” he hears his daughter ask. He must have looked sad or disappointed or disturbed. He quickly grins.

“Everything is okay, sweetie.” He announces. His mind trying to rationalize what happened. Is it because she is a real girl now? Did it revert everything in her body back? He doesn’t know. But all he could think at the moment is to shove his tongue so far up his pussy that she will scream with delight. But first, he has to take his clothes off. And he did just that. And swiftly too. In no time his big hulking and muscled form towers over the frail petite form of little Olivia. She looks even thinner without her clothes on. The size comparison is so jarring. Tom even fears that he applies more force on his little girl, she might just break.

He smiles as he looks down at his little princess. She is so focused on his swinging giant pendulum. “Now the rules of the game are simple.” Tom declares as he looks down at his daughter. She seems a bit too distracted though.

“Sweetie, are you listening to Daddy?” he asks. And his gaze quickly turns towards him. She was staring at his giant member moments ago, probably missing Mr. KiddieFiddler as much as it misses her.

“Yes Daddy.” She declares before her gaze moves down to his throbbing and leaking cock. Tom decides to proceed with the rule.

“The rule is simple, you will have to say “Eat my underage tight moist pussy, Daddy.” over and over again.” Tom declares. “You must say it in as many ways as you can, and you cannot stop. If you stop, you lose.” Tom declares.

“If I lose what will happen?” she asks curiously.

“Well, you will be spanked and no sugar gems for tomorrow.” Tom declares. This punishment is the only thing he could think of in a jiffy.

“No, I want sugar gems.” Little Olivia declares with a pout.

“Then, you should try not to lose then.” Tom declares.

“Well, I will win. But what will I get if I win?” she inquires.

“Well, you will get a big pack of sugar gems each day for a week.” Tom declares. Olivia exclaims in excitement. Tom chuckles at how clueless she is of what is going to happen. Then she freezes for a bit before she turns to Tom.

“And what will you do in this game?”

“Very good question sweetie. Well, Daddy is going to eat your pussy and try to make you stop talking. If you stop talking, you lose, remember.” Tom declares. “Shall we start?” Tom asks excitedly.

“But… what does eat my pussy mean?” Olivia asks curious as Tom leans closer and pushes her to the bed. She was surprised but quickly giggled with her body bounces on the bed at her landing. Tom grabs her leg and pulls her towards the edge of the bed as he stands up. He can see his cock covering most of his daughter’s little petite body. He chuckles as he kneels down on the floor. He then pulls her legs until it is hanging off the edge of the bed.

She is still giggling when Tom spreads her legs apart. “Please hold your legs open for me baby.” He asks as he offers her leg to her hands. With both of her hands holding her legs apart, Tom can see and admire the sweet tight pussy in front of her. He can only see a tiny slit in the middle of her pussy mound. She seems to be a virgin. But not for long.

Tom moves his hand under her legs and towards her flat chest, each hand finding her nipples. “Daddy, what are you…” she stops talking as Tom shushed her.

“Let the game start baby. You should start saying it.” Tom announces as he waits. Wanting to hear her baby girl as him for it. She looks down over his massive hands on her barely-there breasts. She smiles before she leans back and starts talking.

“Eat my young pussy, Daddy.” Little Olivia innocently declares. “Eat my sweet tight pussy, Daddy.” She adds, not really knowing the meaning of the words. Tom is enjoying this but he wants something more from his baby girl.

“Sweetie, can you make it sound more believable. Like you really want Daddy to eat your tight underage virgin pussy.” Tom suggests. “Say it like you are begging Daddy for a bag of sugar gems.” He adds. He did not expect much from a clueless little girl, but he was wrong.

“Please Daddy… I want it. Please eat my virgin tight pussy. Please eat my underage pussy. I need it.” She begs with her voice cracking like she really meant it. Tom was shocked but quickly recovers. He leans in and opens his mouth. His lips meet his daughter’s southern lips and he moaned like crazy. His daughter squirm at the sudden unfamiliar contact, but his hands on both sides of her, keeps her in place as he pinches and plays with her nipples.

“Daddy… Ahh… please Daddy... Eat my princess pussy… Please… I beg you.” She adds, improvising to Tom’s delight. His mouth is now making out with her pussy. Her tongue extends out and starts to dart over her slit before it dives between those pussy mounds, digging deeper in search of her pussy lips. She moans along with him, clearly clueless what is happening but continuing with her words. Her mind starts to cloud as she feels the pleasure she never even felt before, or at least based on her memories.

Tom, on the other hand, is in seventh Heaven. He had never tasted anyone so young. He knew that kids have that distinct smell, but he never knew how that smell is more potent and concentrated in their intimate areas. And he is not prepared to taste that specific scent inside her now wet pussy. She is not getting wet of course. She is but a child. Even if she is clearly enjoying the attention her father is giving her pussy, she still can’t get wet down there. But her father’s saliva as he makes out with her from between her legs is making her feel even better. The wet sound of what is happening is echoing around the room.

“Ahhhh… Ahhhhh… Daddy… Please eat me… me pussy daddy…. Please... Ahh... my virgin…princess pussy… wet pussy. Please eat it.” She tries to say even in her delirious state. She doesn’t want to get spanked. And she really likes that sugar gem that her father for her earlier. Tom is applying everything he knows about pussy, from all the times he has eaten his wife while imagining that it was a little girl's pussy. His hand moves towards her pussy lips, spreading it open while his tongue digs deeper, inside her. He can taste more of that sweet innocent child taste inside his daughter’s virgin pussy. And he craves even more. He darts his tongue deeper as his thumb manages to locate her clits. He expertly starts to rub it while tongue fucking her honey pot. The whimpering and desperate words that her innocent daughter is saying makes him want to do this more. Wanting her to feel so much pleasure that she stops talking.

Tom keeps rubbing her clit with her thumb as his tongue explores the inside of her pussy. His tongue directly tasting his own daughter’s innocent sweet nectar from deep inside her honey pot. And now she is no longer talking. She is just moaning and groaning. Her body writhing with every stab of his tongue, he wants to remind her to talk but he knows that she is now experiencing a very high level of pleasure. And Tom knows that she has to love this so he can continue on the next step of his plan.

But Tom’s jaws are starting to hurt, so despite his want to continue, he stops and pulls his mouth off her now wet and pink pussy. Tom smirks as he looks at her writhing body. She is still silent as his gaze moves back to her freshly explored pussy. Her pussy has opened up a bit now. With his fingers spreading the lips open and her thumb rubbing her clits, her young smooth hairless pussy really looks like a budding flower. Too bad that Tom plans to deflower her, before she could bloom on her own. He knew his monster manhood will surely destroy her budding flower and deflower would be very true with every sense of the word after he is done with her tonight.

“Should Daddy stop baby? You are not talking anymore?” Tom asks. To indicate the seriousness of his question he also stops his thumb from rubbing on her clit. He hears his young clueless innocent daughter whimper in protest. Her head lifts up to look at him. She is pouting.

“No, Daddy. Please continue.” She says.

“Well, Daddy’s jaws are hurting baby. But Daddy has another game in mind.” Tom suggests.

“What is it?” Olivia asks as if she is annoyed.

“This will feel better than earlier. It is called hide the finger.” Tom suggests. “Daddy will try to put her fingers inside your special princess part, and the more fingers I put inside, the more bags of sugar gems you get each day.” He declares.

“Please Daddy. Let’s play that game. I want to eat more sugar gems.” Olivia begs. Her body is still craving for his father to continue the previous game but her mind is focused more on the sugar gems. They are just so good and sweet and new to her.

Tom smirks as he his hand moves towards his baby’s spread pussy. His finger traces her pussy lips, going in circles and teasing her. “But you have to beg Daddy to put his fat finger inside you first. You have to beg Daddy to finger you hard and deep. Okay, Sweetie?” Tom announces as he teases her young innocent daughter’s tight moist pussy.

Instead of answering, Olivia did the better thing, she starts begging. “Please Daddy. Please put your fat finger inside me. Finger me deep Daddy. Push that big fat finger deep inside my underage princess pussy.” Tom groans at those words. His fingers quickly start to slide over her slit. He is using his saliva on her pussy to lube his finger before he starts to push one of his fingers in. Olivia yelps at the sudden jolt of pain. Her eyes open wide as Tom continues to push his finger deeper, going up to his first knuckle. He starts twisting his finger around as her pussy offers some resistance.

“Relax baby girl. Breathe. Let Daddy’s finger in.” Tom starts to encourage as he pushes harder.

“Daddy it hurts.” Olivia whimpers.

“It will be over soon. Think about the sugar gems you will get and how good it tastes.” Tom encourages. His fingers continue to sink deeper as he wiggles in up to his second knuckles. “Almost there, sweetie. Sugar gems, remember?” He adds trying to comfort his daughter but still pushing more of his finger in. Tom knows that he should slow down. But that is not an option if he wants to be inside her tonight.

Olivia is whimpering, most probably in pain. Tom feels horrible for doing this. But tonight, he has a goal in mind. And for this goal, he is willing to overlook anything. And Tom can tell that she wants him to stop, too. But he also knows that she likes the sugar gems too much to give up. This time, Tom is glad that his little girl is stubborn.

“Almost there, sweetie. You will soon have another pack of sugar gems for yourself.” Tom remarks as he slides his finger deeper until it reaches his third knuckle. She is tighter the deeper he goes. He can feel her walls wrapping around his fingers. He wiggles it around to search for her sweet spot deep inside her. He knows he has to at least give her more things to hold on to than just a pack of sugar gems. And if she starts to feel good with this, then he can do more.

With that in mind, Tom leans in and starts to lick her pussy yet again. Her insides spasm around his finger and he lets it adjust for a bit before he starts to pull his finger out. He can feel her insides trying to be pulled out along with his finger before it lets go of it. He needs more lube. He knows that now. As far as he knows they don’t have lube in this world though. But he has the next best thing.

He pulls his fingers out of her tight pussy and starts to tongue fuck it again, making it as wet as possible. His hands then travel up her body before it reaches its desired destination - his daughter’s mouth.

“Baby, put this in your mouth.” Tom announces as two of his fingers tap her lips. “Make it wet baby. It will help get it inside your wet fuck hole. The wetter it is the less painful it will be, sweetie.” He declares. He knows that his words might scare her away. But he is confident that his little girl would have difficulty is focusing with him giving her fuck hole the attention it deserves.

He only hears a whimper before he feels her lips part for his fingers to enter. He proceeds to assault her fuckhole with his tongue as he slides his fingers into her mouth, effectively lubing it up with his own little daughter’s saliva. And to his delight, his little girl is starting to coat it with her saliva by swirling her tongue around it. She did this all in her own accord, as if she already knew what was expected of her.

When he finally felt like his fingers are now well lubed with his daughter’s saliva, he withdraws it from her mouth and then start to push it in her lower orifice. He did not wait for her to loosen up with one finger, this time he pushes in two fingers at the same time. Tom feels her body writhe and wiggle away. Sliding away from him. His other hand lets go of her pussy lips and moves to her shoulders. His hands are holding her in place as he pushes his fingers inside. His tongue invading her pussy and supplying his finger the much needed lubrication.

“Daddy, it hurts. I can’t, Daddy. Please stop.” Tom can hear her plead. He feels the guilt and the remorse, but his fingers continue to wiggle in, having a mission on their own. Tom darts his tongue towards his little girl’s clit, trying his best to make it feel good for her, too. He doesn’t want to stop now. He doesn’t want this to end.

“Daddy... ahhh...” she whimpers as she felt her clit being rubbed by her father’s expert tongue. Tom is now unsure if she is starting to enjoy this or if she still wants to back out. He starts to withdraw his fingers just until the first knuckle then he starts to slide it back in. Tom can feel it, his tight pussy walls gripping on his fingers like it is holding on for dear life. He can’t wait to feel that tight pussy walls around his monster cock. His monster cock that is now leaking copious amount of precum and making a pool of it on the floor below. Due to his sheer size and weight, half of his cock is now resting on the bedroom floor while he continues to assault his little girl with his tongue and fingers.

“Daddy… ahh... it hurts…” she whimpers as Tom was overwhelmed with pure lust. His fingers are now hard-fucking her. His tongue licking, rubbing and teasing her clit as his finger goes crazy fucking her. The wet sound that his fingers make inside her is all Tom could hear. He is going crazy. How cock leaking like a leaky faucet in an old apartment. He has to take her now.

“Shhhh. Baby. It is almost over.” He declares as he pulls his fingers out of her. He then stands up. A string of rope connects the tip of his low hanging enormously hung member down to the pool of sticky precum on the floor. The string lengthens until it finally breaks when Tom is already standing and towering over his little girl. His cock is hanging low yet hard and ready, its sheer weight pulling it down that is why it bends down and to the left.

‘Can I really do it?’ He asks himself as he looks down on his little princess. She looks so innocent and pure. Looking so perfect for plucking and fucking. Her tight pussy already budding a little after the finger fucking it got earlier.

‘Can it even fit?’ Tom asks himself. His cock twitch at the mere thought of it. Tom grabs hold of the base of his cock and lift it up, the tip still leaking with sticky precum. He then moves closer to the edge of the bed in between her little girl’s spread legs. His cock almost covers her entire body. The tip of it leaks precum on her face like a monster ready to devour her to fulfill its desire.

“What are you…” poor little Olivia didn’t even get to finish her sentence before her own father lets go of his monster cock. His giant cock falls on top of her. The slimy tip hitting her in the face as the monster shaft rests on her body.

“Did you miss your favorite toy sweetie?” Tom remarks. “Mr. KiddieFiddler misses you.” Tom adds.

Little Olivia’s eyes look at his before she looks down at his slimy cock head. She did not smile though she looks more afraid. Maybe it is the devious grin plastered on Tom’s face. Or the creepy tone of his voice. Or maybe because of what he did to her earlier despite her protests.

“Daddy’s babymaker would like to play too, sweetheart. Do you think you can take Mr. KiddieFiddler inside you, sweetie?” Tom grins with pure lust. He is starting to feel the need to satisfy his desires no matter what. He is not sure if he can really do it though. And to be honest, the idea of being able to make himself do it scares him maybe as much as his weird behavior now is scaring his daughter.

“You are scaring me Daddy.” Poor little Olivia declares. Her face is showing him than she is not lying. But Tom just looks at her and though he felt bad for the kid, at the moment, his lust is winning over his emotion.

“Don’t be scared sweetie. Daddy won’t hurt you. I will never hurt you. Mr. KiddieFiddler is just going to do what it’s meant to do. He just wants to fulfill his dream of being inside such a beautiful little princess like you. Don’t you want to help him?” Tom asks using guilt tripping to manipulate her own daughter into letting him fuck her. Apparently, he is not beyond doing that.

She looks at him hesitant still. But Tom can see the guilt in her face. It made Tom feel even more repulsed with his actions. He just molested this little girl, his own little girl. And now he managed to make her feel guilty for not being enthusiastic at the idea of being fucked by her daddy’s monster cock. But that is not stopping Tom.

“You promised to make Mr. KiddieFiddler happy. Were you lying?” Tom asks tugging on his daughter’s conscience even more.

“No, Daddy.” She quickly answers. “I did not lie. I want to make Mr. KiddieFiddler happy. He is my best buddy.” She exclaims defensively. Those words make Tom’s throbbing manhood jump.

“Well, do you want to give Mr. KiddieFiddler a tight hug using your special princess part?” Tom asks. His voice rises and quiver with excitement.

“Yes, Daddy. Anything for Mr. KiddieFiddler.” She declares.

“And a few more packs of sugar gems for you.” Tom adds even if he knew that she doesn’t need more incentives now. He just wants to alleviate his guilt. Little Olivia just tries to smile at him.

“Sweetie, Mr. KiddieFiddler wants your encouragement though. Can you beg him to fuck your virgin pussy? Maybe tell Daddy that you want to give his babymaker a tight hug using your young underage pussy.” Tom suggests. “Talk dirty to Daddy sweetie. Beg me to fuck you rough and tear your virgin fuck hole.” Tom suggests to his daughter’s confusion. He probably sued too much dirty words that his little girl could not keep up and understand.

“Please Mr. KiddieFiddler. Please tear my virgin pussy. Fuck my virgin hole rough.” She adds. “I want to hug you tight, please Daddy. Please fuck my princess pussy.” She begs. She is still trying to be as desperate sounding as she was earlier. But Tom can sense the confusion and uncertainty in her voice. He can tell that she does not understand what she is begging for. And somehow it makes Tom want this more.

He smirks as his hands grab his monster shaft. One hand near the base and another near the tip. He pulls his hips back so that his cock would slide down his daughter’s body, leaving a slimy trail from her face down her flat chest, to her belly and finally to her still intact rosebud.

“Spread your legs baby, and be quiet. We don’t want to wake anyone.” Tom declares. For the past few minutes, little Olivia is always moaning, whimpering and sometimes begging. But Tom knows that once he starts with this, she will do more than that and he doesn’t want anyone to hear them.

Poor little Olivia holds her legs tighter and then spread them wider as her father starts to slide his monster cock head on her considerably smaller pussy slit. She is clueless about what kind of pain awaits her. She is clueless that her father, the same guy she trusted with all her life, thinks of his own pleasure and not considering hers. That he cares more about his desires than her well-being.

He looks down at her as he teasing her tight little hole with the giant head of his cock. Making her pussy wet and ready using his copious precum. Even just the mere contact of his throbbing cock with her bald pussy is enough to make him contented with his life. But he needs more.

He sees his little girl’s body tense up and wince just before he starts pushing in. He wonders if little Olivia knew what is going to happen or how painful it will be. He sees his poor daughter’s face turn from sudden discomfort into a full-on grimace. Her mouth opens and turns into a giant letter O just before Tom hears a loud scream. A loud scream of pain and pleading, a cry for help from a small little girl being molested by the man she calls her father.

Tom quickly moved his hand to cover her mouth. “Ssshhh…Baby girl. Be quiet. We don’t want other people to hear you. They shouldn’t know about his game.” Tom pleads as he leans his body down, pinning his poor little innocent girl below him.

“Dad no. Stop.” Came the muffled scream but Tom chooses to ignore it. His guilt weighing on his heart, but his inner desires closes his ears to the loud muffled pleading.

“Baby girl. Stay still.” He musters as he forces his cock head inside her tight pussy. Olivia screams in pain into the palms of her father’s hand that is covering her mouth. Her eyes welling with tears as she feels her body being split open by her father’s throbbing impaler.

“Daddy, it hurts. No.” she pleads but all Tom could hear are useless muffled words that somehow only urges him on. In his mind, his inner demon converts her daughter’s pleas of protests into something dirtier. In his head, his daughter is begging him to fuck her hard. To ram his mighty impaler deep inside her willing little body. And so, he did. His one hand still covering her mouth and the other guiding his cock. He pushes his hips further as his body pins her to the bed. He can feel it. Her tight little virgin pussy is starting to give way. He can feel the tip of his cock starting to peek inside her. The single eye of his behemoth cyclops can see the world that awaits him. Tom pushes harder.

“Take it out. No. It hurts.” Was all poor little Olivia could say. Her hands let go of her legs and moves to push her father away. Her palms flat on his hairy chest as she pushes with all her might. Her objection is futile. Her legs move to close but only ended up unmoving and stuck with Tom’s waist in between. Unfortunately for her, Tom takes it as a sign of her approval. Her tiny legs on his waist makes him think that she doesn’t want to let go. That she wants to him to push deeper. Her pussy lips start to open up like a budding flower to a forceful giant bee.

And when her hands touch his chest, it makes him shiver in delight. While she is struggling to push him away, all he feels is how her hands are rubbing his chest hair, her fingers touching and unintentionally teasing his sensitive nipples. He pushes even harder. Her body squirms below him which only makes their body touch and rub against each other. He is more than happy about that. His leaking cock leaks even more which helps pave his way inside.

“God, baby. You are so tight. Let Daddy in.” Tom whimpers. He can feel it; his forceful pushing is making little progress. Only a little but still progress nonetheless. He knows she will let him in. She got to. She wants this after all. Or so he thought.

Olivia is desperate now. Her father is not listening to her. And pushing him away is not working to. She tries hitting his chest with her tiny frail hands but it is not doing anything either. Her legs start to move. She is trying hard to use her legs to push him away but it is not working. And with her legs moving, her pussy finally gave in.

“Aaaaaaahhhh…” she screams in terrible pain. She feels her father’s fat cock head slide inside her. She is almost sure that her princess part tore open just then. Her body goes rigid as she felt the worse feeling in the world. Her head leans back as she feels the unbearable pain. Her eyes starting to roll back into her head. She feels like her world just stopped and she is being pushed out of her body by her father’s babymaker.

“Aaaaahhhh…” Tom groans for a completely different reason. Tom felt it all. When his cock head finally slides inside, he felt her pussy lips open up and then start to devour his cock head. Finally letting him in. How did she know that moving her legs around will help her Daddy? Tom does not know nor cares, at the moment he is just thankful for it and he completely appreciates the help.

“Damn… Fuck…” Tom exclaims, not caring that his underage daughter is listening to him curse. And no one will be surprised, he is fucking her underage daughter, so a little cursing is very much acceptable at this point. Tom marvels at the fact that he is now pushing himself inside his little girl. She is so tight and he can feel her pussy lips squeezing him as he pushes inside. It will be one long arduous process but he knew this is worth it.

He pushes harder, feeling his cock head pushing further inside. The purplish giant helmet pushing inside, trying its best to get inside her warm moist honey pot. Her virgin fuck hole is so tight and refusing entrance. But Tom persevered. He knows that she wants this. And he wants this as well. His hand moves away from her mouth and grip on her shoulder, his other hand moving to the other shoulder. He grabs on her and pulls her down as he thrusts harder inside. Finally, her pussy lips finally gave in.

“Aahh.” The two of them whimper. Tom grips on her tighter as he feels her cock head slide inside her with a pop. He moans as he feels her vice grip around his cock head. It is more than enough to urge him to push deeper, wanting the rest of his length inside and wrapped around that warm tight embrace.

“Oh, baby. So good. God, I love you.” Tom exclaims as he pushes deeper. His cock sliding slowly. Each inch is sending him closer to the edge. He couldn’t believe he is about to cum. He doesn’t want to. He wants to fuck her first. He pushes harder, each inch sinking deeper inside her. He looks down and he can see her pussy stretched open. His monstrous cock head throbs from between his legs, pointing towards her spread legs and disappearing inside her. Her pussy lips spread thin around his impossible girth. Her pussy looks like it is taking something that is way past its limits. But it just makes Tom want to see it take more. He continues pushing.

As if Tom’s giant purplish cock helmet is not big enough, his shaft is fatter, getting fatter as it goes. He continues to push, her pussy stretching even more. He looks down to see himself sink deeper inside his own daughter. His cock sliding inside and his eyes couldn’t believe what he is seeing. He can see her flimsy thin waist start to widen. And her flat belly starts to bulge. He gasps as he sees this. Her waist was so slim and with his monster cock drilling itself in her insides, it is making a prominent bulge on her belly. Tom can make out the outline of his giant cock head on her naked belly. Even the popping veins of his shaft can be seen.

The sight made him reconsider his plan. He planned to push all of him inside her before he starts fucking her. But just the mere sight of her body bulging and the outline of his cock showing through her skin is enough to drive him nuts. He starts to withdraw himself out of his little girl. He can feel her tight grip on his cock. As he pulls out, he can feel her inside grip on his cock and goes with him. He looks down expecting her pussy to prolapse or something. But nothing happens. His cock slowly reappears out. He can feel every ridge inside her pussy walls squeezing and stimulating him. He went wild.

“God, baby. You are so perfect.” He declares as he starts to thrust back inside her. “I love you baby.” He adds as he starts to work up a rhythm. He starts fucking her. Feeling the most intense feeling he ever had. He was his wife’s first. She was tight when they first fucked. But she never felt this tight. She never felt this good. She never felt so right.

The loud sound of the bed banging into the wall echoes in the room. The picture frame of the wall swings with every thrust that Tom makes. But Tom does not even care if the whole building shakes and collapses. He just wants to fuck his daughter until he breeds her.

“God, baby. Daddy is fucking you. Daddy is claiming what is his.” He proclaims as he thrusts faster. He can see her belly bulging and moving. It is like one of those aliens moving and somehow, he expects that at some point an alien will pop out of her belly. But for the meantime, he continues to fuck her hard.

“Baby, you are so tight. You are making Daddy want to breed you hard.” He kept moaning as he thrust his monster inside her. His hands grip on her shoulders and his body leans in to pin her to the bed. He continues to fuck her as he is closing in to his own climax.

“Daddy, is fucking you baby. I am about to cum. I am going to breed you. God…” He whimpers as he fucks her harder. Every thrust pushing him closer and closer to the edge of no return.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

“Baby, Daddy is feeling so good. You are so tight. Baby. God.”  Tom exclaims as he feels himself moving over the edge. He thrusts one last time as he growls loud. His deep voice roaring in the room with the final thrust. His cock starts squirting his potent seed deep inside her daughter, coating her pussy walls with his sticky offering. The bed bangs on the wall and the picture frame swings but this time, it finally fell down. Making a loud crashing sound of glass breaking.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Tom freezes. Suddenly, he became aware of the fact that someone is knocking at the door. He can hear the last echoing sound of the bed squeaking. He looks down at his little girl. And he finally realized that after all this time, he hadn’t looked at her, ever since he starts pushing inside her. And now he can see what he has done. He looks horrified at he sees her.

A little over a quarter of his entire cock is buried inside her. That might not sound like much but considering his size, it is clearly more than she could handle. His cock still is continuing to fill her with his potent forbidden seed. He looks horrified as he sees her face. She is no longer here. Her eyes are rolled up inside her head and her body is limp. She is unconscious. Was she unconscious this whole time? He then sees the one big strip of white hair on her head. Did he cause that?

He starts to pull out but this time she is not letting him go. His pussy is hugging his cock and not letting go. He tries pinning her to the bed as he pulls out but to no avail.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

He starts to panic. Someone is at the door. He pins her unconscious body as he desperately tries to pull out. And his stupid fucking cock is still continuing to cum inside his little girl. Her belly is starting to inflate now.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

“Sir, Are you okay there? We heard noises.” A man’s voice comes from outside the door. Tom guesses that it’s the guy from the counter earlier.

“Everything is okay. We are fine.” Tom answers. His voice quivering in fear. He grabs his unconscious daughter as he desperately tries to pull out. It is not working.

“Your neighbor room complained about a loud scream from a little girl?” The man announces. Tom gulps in shock.

“Everything is okay. She is asleep now. She is fine.” Tom responds. ‘This is not happening.’ Tom tells himself. He desperately tries to pull out, this time it finally worked. As he pulls out, he can see his cock is coated with his own thick slimy cum. And seeing as his cock is still spewing cum, the rest of his load sprays on her daughter’s unconscious form. He quickly picks her up and position her head on the pillow, he pulls the blanket over her naked form and run to the door.

“Sir, I need to talk to your daught…” the inn employee stops mid-sentence as the door cracks open. A semi-modest Tom comes into view. He is peeking behind the door as his lower body is naked. The inn employee can only see the upper half of his body. But he can also see the little girl who seems to be sleeping in the bed at the moment. The man looks suspiciously sweaty though and the room reeks.

“Sorry, I was just in the shower.” Tom says in a whisper, as if he is trying to be quiet so as not to wake his sleeping little girl. That was a good idea but his alibi could use a little help “And I forgot where the towel is. Sorry.”

The inn employee looks at him suspiciously. He can clearly see that Tom’s hair is not wet, and the room really smells like someone did some heavy exercising and not a shower. And he is right. “Just… keep the noise down, okay?” the inn employee announces. His eyes look at the seemingly sleeping little girl before it goes back to Tom. The inn employee smiles.

“I’ll be sure to keep it down.” Tom declares as he watches the inn employee turn and leave. He then slowly closes the door behind him, locking it just to be sure. He lets out a loud exhale, releasing the breath that he did not know he was holding.

‘That was close.’ He declares. Based on the reaction of the inn employee, Tom can see that the man is concerned. So, it can only be two things. One, the man is worried that he is hurting his daughter and wants to check if she is okay. Or two, the man suspects that he is molesting his little girl and wants to save her. The man would be right in both accounts, and it seems to mean that there’s a good possibility that pedophilia is also illegal in this world.

Tom walks closer to his little girl. He looks at her horrified. How could he do this to her. He leans in and checks is she is still breathing. Based on the impossible events that transpired earlier, Tom would not be surprised if he killed his little girl. He doesn’t believe that a man can fuck someone to death but with his virtual giant cock, he knew that it is a possibility. His hand moves near her nose to check if she is still breathing - she is. Tom sighs with relief but is quickly replaced by remorse. He looks down at his poor little girl and he feels guilty. He took advantage of her and her naivety. He is more horrified that his cock is starting to throb again just at the sight of her calm and sleeping form.  He could not help but think how the inn employee would have flipped if he had moved closer and had seen how she is basically coated in her own father’s cum. Well, in Tom’s defense, he is not her real father. He is just someone who tricks her into thinking that, took advantage of her trusting nature and basically raped her. That doesn't really make things better, does it?

Tom is overpowered with guilt. He quickly runs to the bathroom. His eyes streaming as his guilt takes over. He feels so horrible. He feels like the lowest cum in the world. Especially because he now has both of his hand wrap around his cock and is jacking off to the thought of what he just did to his little girl. His eyes may be streaming tears of regret and guilt but in just a few strokes, his cock is spewing his cum all over the shower walls.

‘What have I done?’ he asks himself. He could not believe he did what he did.

‘What have I become?’ he asks himself. And now, he truly is afraid to hear the answer.


	5. The Real World Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time. Tom's niece, Tanya is coming over for the weekend. And he is supposed to babysit her young little niece. Can he control his urges and stop himself from doing anything harmful to his daughter? 
> 
> For the one month stay he had in the virtual world prior to this day, did it help him control his urges? Or did it make it harder for her to stop his urges? Like an addict that needs a constant hit of his favorite drug.
> 
> Can he survive this weekend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

Tom begins to fidget in his chair. His eyes darts to the bottom helm of his polo. His hands quickly move to straighten his polo. His meticulous eyes spot a tiny black stain in his plain white polo and his first instinct is to go back to his room and change into another polo. But then he realizes that he has changed his polo five times for the past hour alone.

His eyes naturally move to his light brown trousers. His hands move to his dark brown leather belt, unbuckling it and then buckling it up again. His hands a bit shaky. Memories flashes in his head and his hands shake even more. He looks at his wrist watch. The black matted finish on it makes the golden clock pieces shine even more. He turns to the clock of his wall. His heart pounds nervously.

‘Can I really do this? How can I agree with this? I am dangerous. I could lose control and… God, I don’t know what I’ll do.’ Tom asks himself as his confidence with his own sanity and stability is starting to waver. He hasn’t done anything too illegal in the real world. He has thought of it plenty of times but never acted on it. But with his experience in the virtual world, he is not quite sure. Another flash of memory came into his mind, an image of little Olivia, looking up at him in their bedroom. Her hair almost all white now. Her face and hair messy and stained with his cum but still she has a smile on her face. Tom shivers at that memory.

A few hours ago, he logged out of the game. He stayed in that virtual world for a month. And within that one month he has tried countless of times to stop himself from doing monstrous things to his little girl. Yet somehow, no matter how much he tries to hold back, he can’t stop himself. And the longer he tries to hold out, the worse he treats his little girl.

Every time, he holds back his lust, he would feel so proud of himself. He would treat his little girl with sweet treats and make her happy. She would giggle and laugh. She would be the perfect innocent little girl, the little daughter that Tom dreams about and that his late wife couldn’t give him. During those times, Tom forgets about his problems and soak himself into this great world. Those days, he is the happiest.

Then there’s those other times where Tom couldn’t stop himself. He is aware of what he is doing and he is able to control himself in some form. But during these times, his lust is overpowering his paternal side. And every time after he is done with her, he would feel guilty. And each time so much worse than the previous one.

During that one day he uses little Olivia’s throat like a cock sleeve, he felt guilty. Watching her choking and gagging, then coughing out his cum. She would look horrible afterwards. But then with just one blink, she would disappear. Then reappear just as fast. Then it would be like she is all brand new. She would look as good and clean as she was before Tom had his hands on her. And every time, Tom would use her and use her and use her. His remorse accumulated in time and that was when he decided to leave after that one day.

But for these recent times that he loses control, it is not like before. Every time he finishes using his daughter, she always ends up being so messed up. But this time, no puffing out. As Tom’s guilt floods his brain, he would look at her and her messed up form. All because of what he did. And she would smile at him just as sweetly as before. And that would break his heart even more. The fact that she trusts him so much and he just always ends up breaking her trust; this horrifies him.

With her being human now, everything he does to her has a consequence.  And that means, while his guilt bludgeons his mind, he has to clean his mess. He has to give his daughter a bath and clean her up. He has to help her wash away any trace of the filthy things he has done to her. And every time he can feel the guilt. He would always end up vowing not to do it again ever.

His mind flashes back to that night again. The night he deflowered poor little Olivia. He can remember vividly how he washes and sprays his cum off the bathroom walls; his guilt intensifying. His heart is still pumping like crazy from all the guilt and remorse. Before, he took advantage of Olivia but she was ever so willing. She lets him shove his cock into her throat, cutting her airflow and she would hear her ghastly chilling voice urging him to fuck her mouth more. But that night, Olivia was a human. And that night, Olivia did not want it. And she was passed out as he… as he raped her.

Tom cries so hard that night in that bathroom. He could not bare to go back into the bedroom and see what he did to his little girl. He fell asleep curled up in the cold bathroom floor, crying his eyes out with guilt and remorse.

The next day, he wakes up to the sound of a knock. He quickly snaps up and turns to the bathroom door.

“Daddy, I feel sick.” Tom quivers as his guilt washes over him again. But he can’t abandon his daughter. With shaking hands, he opens the door. And sure enough, a very naked Olivia stands before him. He can clearly see his dried up cum on her body, especially on her face and hair. She can’t even open her left eye due to his dried-up cum.

“Hey sweetie, are… are you okay?” Tom asks as his eyes starts to water again.

“I feel sick Daddy.” Olivia announces as she looks down. Tom’s gaze naturally followed hers and Tom gasps as he sees her bruised and puffy pussy leaking his cum down her thighs. Tom regretfully admits to himself how turned on he was at seeing that.

“I am sorry sweetie. Daddy won’t do it again. I… I promise.” Tom begs in tears.

“Do what again Daddy? I… I don’t remember. I just remembered that we were playing and I had so much fun. Can we do that again, Daddy?” Olivia asks in enthusiasm.

“No baby. We… We need to clean you up okay. We are going for lunch at that restaurant again. And then sugar gems.” Tom suggests. He is almost thankful that his little girl did not remember anything. But that didn’t really help with his conscience.

That morning, he gave Olivia a shower. It pains him to watch her flinch and whimper in pain as he was washing the cum out of her recently molested underage pussy. When they went to the restaurant, little Olivia is so happy. Yet all Tom could think about is what he did to her and the fact that she is walking funny. That day, Tom vowed to himself to protect the little girl from any danger and to never do what he did to her again.

But then he did. He would do it again… And again… And again... And every time a new streak of white hair appears in her head. And as Tom breaks his promise again and again, the white’s in her hair slowly starts to dominate until almost all of her hair is white. And he knew right then. He knew that he may not have left a lasting scars and damage to her body, but he damaged her mentally. And now he might do it to people he cares about. People like his niece.

“One weekend. Just one weekend. I just need to babysit my little niece for one weekend. She is my younger brother’s daughter.  I won’t fuck this up. I can’t. I need to control myself” Tom tells himself aloud. He feels like doing so will have a better chance of sinking into his brain. And maybe, just maybe, he will survive the weekend unscathed and clean. And most importantly, his niece would too.

Tom’s gaze turns to look at the clock on the wall again. It’s almost 8AM. His younger brother, Chad, will be here soon with Tanya, his niece. And he had been aware since 5AM that morning, dreading his niece’s arrival. Tom just hopes he doesn’t break down before that.

That’s when Tom hear the sound of a car engine roar from the front of his house. Tom quickly gets up. His hand automatically pulls down his polo’s bottom hem to straighten it. His heart pumps out of his chest as he takes deep breaths to calm himself. He is starting to regret why he let his household staff go home for the weekend. The last thing he needs this weekend is be alone with his niece.

He heads for his front door, just before a knock came. He puts on a smile in his face before he opens the door. His hands are no longer shaking now as if they too pretend to be calm. “Chad.” Tom quickly says with a smile. Tom’s gaze grazes over his younger brother, Chad, stands in front of him in a suit and tie. No doubt he is ready for that convention his superior forced him to attend this weekend.

But his younger brother’s presence barely registers to Tom. His gaze moves lower and towards his niece, who stands there beside her father. And as if her presence is not enough, she now stands there in a full-on ballerina costume. Tom’s eyes couldn’t help but ogle the little girl’s body, mentally undressing her as she stands beside her father. Tom can’t help himself. His eyes move from his flat chest under that form fitting ballerina top, before moving to her skirt. And Tom almost gasps in lecherous bliss. Her skirt is short and puffy and intentionally defies gravity. Tom can tell that if he looks under there, he can see her pussy mounds pressed against her probably white panty. And her legs look nice in those white stockings.

“Yeah, she forced me to let her wear that. You know how kids are, once they set their minds on something, they have to have it.” Chad declares. Misunderstanding his brother’s unrelenting stare at his daughter as a sign of curiosity about her outfit choices. And nothing more.

“Oh, yeah. I was wondering.” Tom declares. His cheeks flushes with color as he tries to look away from his niece’s tempting body. He smiles at his brother, praying to God that his previous stare did not give him away.

“Hey, man. I really do appreciate this. I just don’t trust anyone else to look after my daughter.” Chad declares and it makes Tom’s chest tighten with guilt.

“You don’t have to be so sentimental about it. You know my favorite beer.” Tom manages to respond and his brother chuckles at this. Tom, too smiles as for that second, he almost forgets what he is about to endure for the whole weekend.

“Lesley wants to say thank you, too.” Chad responds.

“Same goes for your wife. A six-pack would be preferred.” Tom chuckles.

“You never changed. You are a... what... billionaire now? And you still love free beers.” Chad responds with an amused chuckle.

“Well, they’re free. What’s not to love.” Tom responds with a smile of his own.

“Well, I should get going. But we should totally hang out some time.” Chad responds.

“Sure. We can set the date later.” Tom responds. Chad just nods.

“Bye sweetie.” Chad announces as he leans down to kiss his daughter’s forehead. “Do whatever Uncle Tom says okay? I love you.” Chad reminds her daughter. Little Tanya just looks at his father and nods before saying: “I love you too, Daddy.” The father and daughter hugs before Chad stands back up.

“Oh, by the way, Tom, I heard you play this virtual game. Something called Diamond topia or something?” Chad announces and Tom’s heart skipped a bit at the mention of that virtual game.

“Crystal Utopia?” Tom asks nervous. Unsure what his brother is trying to say. Tom’s mind quickly turns to the possibility that somehow the illegal acts he did in the virtual world was discovered. The fact that his younger brother is a high-ranking police officer did not help his suspicion.

“Yes, that one.” Chad smiles. “So, do you play the game?”

“Mmmnn… Y-Yes?” Tom answers. He could say no, but he doesn’t want to be caught on a lie. Besides if his younger brother already no, there will be no use in lying.

“Great. Well, I was planning to buy a gaming capsule for myself and maybe play the game. And I was hoping you could teach me?” Chad responds. Tom just looks at his brother shocked. He is relieved that it is not about his younger brother knowing his illegal acts. But somehow, having his brother play the game sounds more dangerous. He knows his younger brother. He is one uptight religious man who could recite a Bible verse at you for all the sins you have committed against God.

“Well… I..” Tom is trying his best to say No but Chad interrupted him.

“You don’t need to decide now. It is just a plan I had. I had seen many videos from that world and it is so amazing. I just want to test it out and maybe if I find it to be fun, I will let Lesley and Tanya play too.” Chad quickly responds.

Alarms starts to ring in Tom’s head at the mention of his niece joining the virtual game. But before he could object, Chad continues talking.

“God, I should really go man. Let’s talk soon, okay?” Chad says as he smiles at Tom. Tom watches his brother head for his car. And then soon, he is already driving away. Now Tom is left with his niece. His young and tempting niece in a ballerina costume. What could go wrong right?

Well, so many things apparently. Just a few minutes after his younger brother left, Tom finds himself, sitting on his living room couch as his niece dances in front of him. Little Tanya looks so happy while she dances. Her long black hair is tucked in a bun but Tom almost wishes that it is flowing and dancing gracefully with her. Her freckled face perks up with every spin she makes. His feet and arms moving in graceful and calculated ways. Running, twirling and hopping across the big space of the living room.

From where Tom is sitting, he can see his niece’s panty under her skirt as she twirls hops around. He finds himself getting hard at the sight. Every time her skirt flips up, her panties are exposed and Tom can see her pussy mounds prominent through the thin material of her white cotton panties. Tom observes in meticulous details how his niece’s leg would open up in a ballerina pose and her panty would press harder of her pussy, giving Tom a very good sneak peek of her young smooth pussy.

Tom remains silent as he watches in desperation. Every logical brain cell in his head is screaming for him to stop his niece from dancing around. Yet those logical brain cells are out-numbered. Majority of his mind just wants to stay seated right there and rub his now tightening crotch. Tom jerks back to reality when he realized that he is really rubbing his crotch. He quickly pulls his hand off and smiles at little Tanya.

“Hey, Tanya, Ummm… Uncle Tom just needs to go to the bathroom for a bit okay?” Tom declares. His face already blushing as he thinks about what he will likely do in the privacy of the bathroom. Tanya just looks at him with a smile – her cute innocent smile, just like little Olivia would.

“Don’t worry, I will be back and you can dance for me again.” Tom says before he could stop himself. His cock throbs inside his trousers as he sees the cheered-up expression in Tanya’s face with his words.

Tom quickly gets up. And for the first time, he is glad that he is not so well-endowed in the real world. Because if he was, He couldn’t possibly hide his bulging crotch from his young niece. He hastily heads for the bathroom.

Before he could lock the bathroom door behind him, he already has his cock out of his pants and wrapped in his hands. He spits down on his palms and starts jerking himself off. Flashes of images fills his mind - his niece’s exposed panties, her cute innocent smile and her sweaty body dancing gracefully to the inaudible music in her ears. Then finally the picture of little Olivia kneeling down in front of him with that innocent face and mouth wide open. Tom starts spraying his cum everywhere. The intensity of his forbidden orgasm shakes through his body.

He didn’t have time to recover though, before he hears a knock on the door. “Uncle Tom, I need to pee.” Came that innocent voice from outside the bathroom door.

“Be right out, Tanya.” Tom starts to panic. He quickly shoves his still leaking cock into his boxers, and quickly zip up.

“Uncle, I really need… to… pee.” Came the little girl’s voice. Tom could not process everything at that moment. His panicking mind did not even think of the fact that he has another bathroom in the guest room which his niece can use. He quickly washed his hands and dried it with a towel before he opens the door.

“Oh, sorry. I was just…” Tom says as he looks down at his niece. His forehead is sweating furiously, his heart beating like a drum and his face flushed from the activity he just did moments ago. His niece did not even care though. She just stands there with her knees meeting and her face distorts, showing how badly she needs to pee.

“Oh.” Tom quickly moves away to let his niece in. He exits the bathroom and his niece close the door behind him. He just stands there, reprimanding himself for being too risky and for even jacking off to his own flesh and blood.

He was brought back to reality when he heads a loud thud from inside the bathroom, quickly followed by a loud wailing of a little girl. Tom quickly opens the bathroom door. His body in high alert, worrying what happened to his little niece. Luckily, Tanya forgot to lock the bathroom door. As the bathroom door swings open. Tom sees his niece lying on the floor of the bathroom crying.

‘Did she slip?’ are the first words in Tom’s head. He quickly crouches down to help his niece up. And that’s when he notices it. His niece peed on herself.

“I… I am sorry… Uncle Tom… I… I slipped… And… I… couldn’t hold… it…” Tom just hugs his little niece. Comforting the little girl. He now understands what happened.

“It’s okay, Tanya. No need to apologize.” Tom quickly says as his hands move to rub her back.

“I didn’t mean to… I promise.” Tanya explains through sniffling feat. Her sobbing never seizing.

“It’s okay. I understand monkey.” Tom responds, using his nickname for his niece. “Don’t worry.” He says calmly. Yet in his head, he could see the image of poor little Olivia with eyes full of tears as he is shoving his cock into her throat. The closeness of his body and hers makes it harder for him to think straight. But he knew he has to hold her until she calms back down.

His hands move to rub her back to calm her a bit. But then he feels something in stuck at the back of her ballerina dress - something sticky. Tom has suspicions on what it was but when he looks at his hand, it confirms his suspicion. His mind starts panicking and screaming as he sees his own cum in his hand. He must have forgotten to wipe the cum off the floor of the bathroom. And somehow it caused his little niece to slip and fell. He looks at the back of her ballerina outfit and his cum is on it, including the back of her head. He has to calm himself down for a bit.

“Are you okay now, monkey.” Tom asks after Tanya stops sobbing. He pulls her back, to look at her face. She still looks sad but no longer crying. He smiles at her and she smiles shyly smiles back.

“Don’t worry monkey, it was an accident. Now let’s get you out of this ballerina dress, and put it in the washing machine. Okay?” Tom asks hopefully. His niece’s reaction says that taking his sinful seed off his niece’s clothes won’t be that easy.

“We can put it back on once it is dry again.” He offers again.

“But I want to be a ballerina.” Tanya protests, her eyes puffy and red after crying so much.

“You are. But we want you to be a clean ballerina. And if we let your p… if we let it dry on your ballerina outfit, then it will ruin it.” Tom reasons out. Tanya looks at him disappointed.

“But I want to be a ballerina.” She replies yet again.

Tom says in exasperation. “It won’t take much time to wash the outfit, monkey. It will be done in a jiffy.” He reasons out. Tanya looks at him suspiciously.

“You just don’t want me to be a ballerina. I want to be a ballerina.” She responds again.

“You are. You are the most beautiful ballerina ever. And I love watching you dance around in that ballerina outfit. That’s why I don’t want it to be ruined.” Tom responds as he hears his inner voice say. ‘I want to ruin your ballerina dress even more, with my cum.’ It fascinates Tom how the voice inside him is so much quieter and easier to ignore in the real world than in the virtual world.

“Okay.” Tanya simply says, still with that pouty expression on her face.

“Okay.” Tom responds happily. Now, if he washes her outfit sooner, his cum won’t leave any trace on it and no one will know about it. “So, do you have anything in mind to wear as we wait for the ballerina outfit. I will get it for you.” Tom adds with a smile.

“No, I will not wear anything else. It will be done in a jiffy, you said. I don’t need to wear anything else, right?” Tanya objects, to Tom’s horror. The last thing he needs at that moment is to be around a naked little girl. This however makes his cock harden again. Even with the recent orgasm he had, he still manages to get rock hard.

“But sweetie…”

“No.” Tanya announces with finality.

“But…”

“No. No. No. No. No.” Tanya says as she moves her hands to her ears, showing that she not going to listen to Tom’s reasons.

Tom sighs as he has no choice but to agree. He just needs to wash her outfit as fast as possible and then everything will be sorted out. Tanya just smiles at him as she starts to take her ballerina outfit off.

“Oh, I need to get the washing machine going. Just put your clothes in a pile her. Do you want to take a bathe, or a shower?” Tom asks. Tanya sighs and pouts.

“I will take a shower.” She responds.

“Okay then.” Tom responds as he gets up and leave the girl alone to undress. He doesn’t want to be around her while he undresses. It seems he has his demon under control at the moment, but he couldn’t be complacent.

When he finally hears the sound of the shower running, he gets back inside the bathroom and picks up her niece’s clothes on the floor. He heads for the laundry room with the crunched-up piss wet ballerina outfit of his little niece. He tossed it in the washing machine and sighed. It took everything in him to stop himself from smelling his niece’s panties while jacking off again. He starts the machine up and went back to the living room.

His hands are shaking again. He puts his face in his hands as he takes deep breaths calming himself. His polo is now forming a wet patch in his armpits and at the back, a map of the whole world is showing. He hears the bathroom door opens. And when he turns to look at it, he sees his naked niece standing there, not even making an effort to cover herself up.

His face freezes in shock. His eyes did not even look at his niece’s face, it went straight to her body. His gaze quickly zooms in to the thin lips of his pussy between her legs. He gulps as he imagines his finger sliding between those slits as he spread his leaking pre-fuck juice on it.

“Tanya, use a towel. You are making a mess on the floor.” He manages to say. But only after the sting of his sweat dripping into his eyes brought him back to reality. His snaps his head away and quickly turns on the TV.

“But…” Tom hears his little niece say followed by a loud sigh and audible complaining sounds. He decides to ignore it. His attention is on the lame show on TV. Then after a while, he feels the presence of Tanya coming closer. He can see her from his peripheral view and he almost release his sigh of relief when he can see her with a towel over her shoulders. It is not quite covering her up but it is good enough.

“What are you watching Uncle?” Tanya asks as she moves closer to him. He has his elbows on his knees and his chin on his clasped hands. He was in deep thought earlier, not sure how to wade through his current situation but when his niece came out of the bathroom, he freezes and he did not move a muscle since then.

“Well, I am watching some…” Tom starts to answer but stops mid-sentence when little Tanya starts to wiggle herself between his arms.

“Can we watch some cartoon Uncle Tom?” Tanya says unconcerned as she tries to climb into his Uncle Tom’s lap. Tom is still in shock so all he could do is to look at his niece as if she is doing something so outrageous. He is leaning back as his hands move to his side, making sure not to touch her. Tanya on the other hand just didn’t notice how nervous and scared his Uncle Tom is at that moment. She just sat down on his lap, turning towards the TV. Her towel falls off her shoulders and cover her bottom part. That is something Tom is thankful for. But knowing that his niece’s bare but is on top of his crotch is not helping at all.

“T-T-Tanya, you should… get so- ah... you should ge- dressed.” Tom stutters. His hands stayed glues to the couch as he leans back trying his best not to touch his niece.

“It’s okay Uncle. I am not cold. I want to watch Powerpuff Girls.” Tanya responds giddily. Not even listening to what her Uncle Tom just said.

“Come on, Uncle Tom.” She adds as she repositions herself in her Uncle Tom’s lap. Unknowingly making his Uncle Tom’s situation worse. Tom looks down at the small figure of his young niece leaning back on his body. He can clear feel the warmth of her naked back on his chest, through his white polo.

“Okay. Powerpuff Girls then.” He declares as he gives the remote to his niece. Then his hands move to the towel, pulling it up over her shoulders to cover her exposed skin. The ends of her tower landing on her bottoms covering most of her bare skin. Tom sighs with relief as he feels contented at that his niece is no longer exposed as she was.

“Stop wiggling around, monkey.” Tom finally says as Tanya move around in his lap. She doesn’t seem to find a comfortable position for sitting. And she says so.

“But I can’t find a good position. There’s something is poking me.” She announces as her hands move under her, trying to find that something. Tom freezes as he feels her hands rummaging his crotch and he knows what she is looking for. He gulps as he feels her hand on top of his twitching bulge. He freezes even more as a battle debates in his head. His mind almost overloading just from the touch of his niece’s hand.

“What is th…” Tanya barely able to say before Tom picks her off his lap as he stands up. She looks at him confused at the sudden action. Her gaze moves to meet his eyes as she asks for an explanation with her eyes. Her towel falling off her shoulders and exposing her body as she is being put back down on the couch.

“I need to check the laundry. Maybe it is done now.” He announces as he hastily walks away. He knows that the laundry is not even close from being done but he also knows that he has to distance himself from his niece at the moment.

Tanya just looks at her Uncle Tom as he walks away. She is left confused and a bit curious on what it was that was poking her earlier. But then as the TV commercial ended and her cartoon show begins, and she gets distracted. She pulls her towel over her shoulders again as she feels the cold room air touch her skin. Maybe it was the warmth of his Uncle’s body that made her feel cozier and warmer earlier.

Tom manages to hide in that laundry room until the washing machine finishes its cycle. He stayed even longer until the dryer finishes with its job too. Finally, he pulls out her outfit and sighs. He needs to deal with her niece again. But he has to keep his distance for now.

When her gets back to the living room with the ballerina outfit, Tanya is very much excited. She can barely contain it as she bounces on her feet. He smiles at her and gives her the outfit. He can almost feel himself getting excited too, but in a different way.

“I need to send some email, Monkey. Will you be... Mmmm…” Tom trails off a bit as he sees his niece spreading her legs as she slips her leg into her panties. She freezes in that position as she looks up at him. And he can only focus on her spread pussy lips. It looks so tight and he can see the pink moist inside of his pussy peeking out.

“Uncle?” Tanya asks as she looks at him confused. Tom’s colors drain from his face as he realizes that Tanya is noticed his weird behavior.

“Oh. I mean, will you be okay here alone?” Tom finally says. Tanya just smiles at him as she continues to slide her legs into her underwear.

“Okay, then.” He says and quickly leaves before he could do anything that he will regret for the rest of his life. Tom heads for his room. He stresses out for a bit before he decides to ask help from the only people that will understand him – his dark web friends.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Guys, I need help. I am watching over my niece this weekend, and I don’t know what to do. I need some advice.

He quickly minimizes the dark web application and decides to distract himself. His eyes quickly turn to the Crystal utopia game capsule. His mind quickly thinks about logging into the game for a few minutes or maybe an hour, or maybe two. But he knew that if he did that, it would be irresponsible for him to leave his niece to play a ‘game’. Although he knows how irresponsible and dirty his thoughts are when he is around her. Also, he is afraid that if he logs into the game, he will just end up getting more horned up. With little Olivia in the virtual world, that is more than likely.

He sighs as he remembers his little girl in the virtual world. He starts to wonder how she is doing there now? Before he left, he already paid for the room in the inn for a month. And he also left her with more than enough food to survive. He hadn’t calculated how the real-world time and virtual time really equates, but he figures that he won’t be gone for more than a month.

Then his mind goes to think of how lonely little Olivia might be at the moment. He wonders how Olivia is making herself busy at the moment. He told her not to leave the room because he knows how dangerous it would be to be outside and with him not around. Someone might recognize her. So, that means she is stuck inside the room with food and water. He did leave some her a crocheted doll to play with.

Tom shakes the thought out of his head. He knows that Olivia is probably much better left alone at the moment. To give her time to recuperate and have some peaceful sexless time without Tom. Just in time, Tom receives a call from the event organizer he hired for a charity event. Tom happily welcomes the distraction. Talking away with the organizer about minute details of the charity event really helps Tom direct his over-active attention towards different things and not dwell on his niece.

A few minutes after the call, Tom opens his dark web application again and sure enough there are replies. He is shocked to see that there are more responses that he expected. The dark web forum usually does not have much responses before. But now, it is buzzing.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Guys, I need help. I am watching over my niece this weekend, and I don’t know what to do. I need some advice.

 **KillMeNow:** Man, you are so lucky. I don’t even get to see my nieces. You slip your hands between your niece’s legs that one time and you are banned for life.

 **KnillForMe:** Amen to that. And @ThrowAway599, you should really learn from @ KillMeNow.

 **KillMeNow:** Yeah. Don’t do it when the mother is around. You might get caught.

 **KnillForMe:** Lol.

 **Garnit501:** Just fuck her already. It will be worth it me. Trust me.

 **Helper12:** Shut up Garnit. You don’t know anything.

 **Helper12:** Just keep jerking off man, until the urge is subdued. Or until your cock is so sore it can’t get hard anymore.

 **KnillForMe:** Let me guess, you are the life of the party @Helper12.

 **KillMeNow:** Fuck her. Fuck Her. Fuck her.

 **TheOneWhoLurks:** Fuck her and tell us about it. Every detail.

 **Helper12:** Guys, you are making it worse.

 **KnillForMe:** Fuck her and film it.

 **KillMeNow:** Do that.

 **DadBod39:** Yeah man, do that.

 **Helper12:** I vote against it. Too risky.

 **Helper12:** But if you did, film it. And share.

 **KillMeNow:** Amen

 **KnillForMe:** Mic drop.

Tom sighs at the responses. It frustrates him that they are teaming up to cheer for him.

 **ThrowAway599**  : I already jacked off twice today. Once before she arrived. And once a few minutes after she did.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Please guys, I need legit advice. I am going crazy now.

Tom says admitting his situation. Feeling like he can’t process everything now. He is getting so horned up and his niece is not helping. It is as if the little girl is purposely teasing him or something. Which just sounds so absurd, now that he hears himself mentally say it.

*** Ding ***

Tom recognizes that sound. It is a private message. He opens his dark web inbox and sees a message from his online friend.

 **9InchWonder :** Hey man, heard about your problem.

Tom quickly responds. Hoping that at the very least his online friend would help.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Yeah man. I am in a pickle here. I don’t know what to do.

 **9InchWonder**  : Well, I don’t know what to say man.

 **9InchWonder**  : I envy you and pity you at the same time.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Not helping.

 **9InchWonder**  : Sorry but it’s true.

 **9InchWonder**  : Maybe if I get a picture of her, I would understand more?

 **ThrowAway599**  : Shut up. You know I don’t share those kinds of picture.

 **9InchWonder**  : I did not say naked ones. Just an innocent picture.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Well, I don’t have one. I don’t trust myself to have even innocent ones.

 **9InchWonder**  : Hahaha. Come on man. Loosen up. Maybe you are so tense because you are so uptight.

 **9InchWonder**  : Speaking of loosening something so tight, that ghost bitch from the game was reported missing.

 **9InchWonder**  : God, I was glad I got to use her before she was decommissioned.

 **9InchWonder**  : Were you as fortunate as I was, man?

 **ThrowAway599**  : Wait…

Tom didn’t even get to process his friend’s comment about the ghost girl being gone. He was too fixated on his previous request and how he hated that he was called too uptight. So, against his better judgment, he sneaks into the living room and snaps a picture of his little niece. Tanya is so focused on the show in the TV that she did not even notice his Uncle Tom snapping some picture. Tom quickly sends the picture to his friend.

 **ThrowAway599**  : You did not get this picture from me.

_* One photo sent *_

There is a long pause. It is long enough pause for Tom to think about what he did and for his guilt to sink in.

“God, what did I do?” he tells himself as he opens the picture that he sent his friend. And sure enough, Tom’s guilt and regret is reasonable. There in the picture is his little niece in her ballerina costume. Her face smiling and focused on the cartoon show from the TV. Her hands gripping her knees. She has both of her feet on the couch, which only exposes herself even more. Her thin white cotton panty is not there. Tom was so nervous to sneak to the living room and take a picture that he did not notice that.

He then notices her white cotton panties spread on the living room coffee table. And Tom quickly realizes that the panties must still be a little wet from the washing and so Tanya let it dry first before putting it on. Then he remembers that he saw her slip into them earlier.

His mind goes overdrive as he scours the depths of his mind for an explanation. His fingers quickly moves to delete the picture from the private message history. But he knows the picture is only deleted on his side of the conversation.

*** Ding ***

**9InchWonder**  : Woah man. Thanks for this.

 **9InchWonder**  : Damn. She is so hot.

 **ThrowAway599**  : God, No. I didn’t mean to.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Fuck. Please delete that man.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Please.

 **9InchWonder**  : Are you kidding me? I am hard right now.

 **ThrowAway599**  : God. Don’t do this to me. I don’t want to get into trouble, man.

 **9InchWonder**  : Don’t worry. I am a very cautious man. No one else will ever see this picture. It is only for my spunk bank.

 **ThrowAway599**  : You really are not helpful.

 **9InchWonder**  : Come on. What are your worries anyway? She is so pretty. Just go for it.

 **ThrowAway599**  : My worries? She is my niece. We are related.

 **ThrowAway599**  : My younger brother will kill me if I do anything to her.

 **ThrowAway599**  : And I don’t want to do it.

 **9InchWonder**  : You don’t want to do it. Really?

 **9InchWonder**  : And why send me a very revealing picture of her again?

 **ThrowAway599**  : I didn’t mean to do that. It was a mistake.

 **9InchWonder**  : Come on man. The only way to fix a problem is to acknowledge that it exists.

 **9InchWonder**  : Just accept the fact that you want to fuck your own underage niece.

 **9InchWonder**  : And that the only thing that is stopping you is that doing so is illegal.

Tom pauses before he could reply. He knows what his friends said is true, somehow. Some parts of him wonders the same thing. If he is only stopping himself because it is illegal and not because he thinks it is bad.

 **ThrowAway599**  : It doesn’t matter what I really want.

 **ThrowAway599**  : It is illegal and will hurt my niece. So I should not do it.

 **9InchWonder**  : Well, you don’t have to hurt her. Just use more lube.

 **ThrowAway599**  : Not helping.

 **9InchWonder**  : Okay. Why don’t you just go to the mall or something?

 **9InchWonder**  : Buy her clothes and toys.

 **9InchWonder**  : It will not curb your urges, but you will not do anything about it because you are in public.

Something clicks in Tom’s head. What his friend told him makes sense. Although he can’t really buy her plenty of clothes and toys. His younger brother doesn’t want him to spoil Tanya. But he can do other stuff, like watching a movie or going to places with kids like an inflated castle of some sort – or maybe Disneyland?

 **ThrowAway599**  : Thanks man. That helped a lot. I love you.

 **9InchWonder**  : You do know I am bisexual right? So, don’t tease me with that I love you shit.

Tom chuckles at that. He quickly closes his laptop and almost run to the living room.

“Hey, Tanya. Do you want to go outside the house? Movies?” Tom cheerfully asks. Tanya quickly jumps on her feet with a giant smile. She looks as excited as he was. And for the rest of the weekend, Tom’s plan worked. They watched three movies, all were Tanya’s choice which means Tom has to sit through three boring animated movies, surrounded by sexy temptations that are accompanied by their respective parents. By the third movie, Tom is asleep with exhaustion and boredom.

They also went to a giant ball pit playground, where Tanya spent more than a n hour jumping around in her ballerina costume. There were other kids too. Tom just looks at how happy Tanya is and at times he would get nervous that someone might see him as a perv who came there to spy on kids. So, from time to time he asks Tanya if she is okay or if she wants to eat something, just to establish that he is there with a kid.

They went to plenty other places. And by the time Tom and Tanya are going home, the kid is so tired. Tanya falls asleep in the car, the whole ride home and finally Tom is happy that he survived the weekend. But he is also very much horned up. In all the places they went to, there are so many kids. And sometimes, Tom can see little Olivia’s face is some of them. And the last place they went to is a ballet dancing class with little kids and Tom was treated with a long line of little girls in tutus and fluffy skirts that shows their legs and sometimes their panties.

When they arrive at home, Tom carries Tanya’s sleeping form to the guest room where she is sleeping. He tucks her in and quickly goes to his own room. But now before taking little Tanya’s dirty cotton panties from the laundry basket.

In his room, Tom jacks off as he sniffs his niece’s dirty panties. His phone displaying the picture he sneakily took the other day. The one where he accidentally took a picture of her exposing her young smooth pussy.

Tom is moaning loudly in no time. He is growling like a mad man and he lowers the panty to the bed. Tom shoots his cum into the crotch area of his niece’s panties. His head tilted back in pleasure as he unloads the pressure that has been building inside him for the past two days.

“Wow. That was amazing. Do it again.” Came a soft cheery little girl’s voice. Tom smiles as he hears that sweet sound. He can feel the last spurts of his cum shoot out of his pee hole and into his niece’s panties. Then his mind catches on what just happened. His eyes snap open as his head turns to where the sound came from. And sure enough, her little niece, Tanya is standing right there beside him. Watching him spray her panties with his sticky filthy cum.

"Do it again Uncle. That was just like Daddy's." she adds. Tom freezes in shock and disbelief.


	6. Mr. Fluffy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is a stubborn girl, so naturally she didn't follow her father's advise to stay indoors. Although Lavvar is a relatively safe town, one can't really be sure. Especially when three men, hiding behind an invisibility spell, are following Olivia around. What trouble is she going to get herself into? And will anyone be there to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

"Why are we here again?” A big hulking man with dark green hair asks. His hulking figure towers over the other two. His arms, chest and all of his physique ripped and bulging like a dungeon monster or more like a body builder who uses a bit too much steroids. He is also sporting a thick dark green beard that resembles a lion’s mane.

   
“Shut up, Kalvo.” Says one of the other guys. “Your brain is too small to even retain a useful memory.” He adds. Kalvo, the hulking guy, just looks at him curiously. Then Kalvo just smiles, as if he didn’t understand that this much smaller guy just insulted him.  
   
“Why did we bring him with us again? Please remind me, Z” the other one asks. He looks just as exasperated as the first guy, Z.  
   
“Well. Do you see us?” Z asks as if the explanation has always been obvious. “I look like a wimpy and lanky than I will snap if someone points an electric fan at me. And you, you are a balding old man who looks like you could die at any second.” Z describes. “Need I say more, Art?”  
   
“Well, at least your purple hair looks good on you. And we are badass spellcasters.” The other guy, Art, responds.  
   
“Not helping. I knew we should not have logged on in this game drunk. Why did we think it was a good idea to use randomize character feature again?” Z asks annoyed at what he considered as the greatest mistake in his life.  
   
“Well, that was funny.” Art responds chuckling.  
   
“For the first few minutes, yeah it was. But we barely survived past Level 4. We are stuck in this almost hideous bodies.” Z adds. “Lucky this stupid dumbass showed up.”  
   
“Yes? You need help?” Kalvo responds with a giant smile.  
   
“No Kalvo. Go back to looking through that peephole okay? They are bound to come out of the room, one way or another.” Z responds.  
   
“Oh, okay.” Kalvo responds with a smile. He moves to crouch down and peak through the peephole in their room door. His hulking figure almost covers the whole door frame. In fact, to get in, he has to tilt his body sideways.  
   
“Dumbass.” Z remarks as he rolls his eyes at the big dumb idiot. “Now what? It has been more than a week man. They haven’t come out yet.” Z asks turning to Art.  
   
“I don’t know. But I swear I saw them. God, it was so hot when I saw them.” Art responds as he closes his eyes as if trying to remember a memory.  
   
“What did you see really? Maybe you were just seeing things.” Z adds in doubt.  
   
“No, I was not. I swear. I saw the man with this cute little girl. He has her on his lap while they sit in that park. Then I watch as he grabs her waist and starts to slide and bounce her on his lap. She was giggling so sweetly. But the guy, he looks like he is in Heaven.” Art responds.  
   
“That doesn’t seem right. Out in the open. That is just too reckless.” Z responds.  
   
“Well, as far as they know, they were alone.” Art responds and Z just gives him a confused look as if he wants the guy to elaborate.  
   
“Well, you remember how we got that new spell that we bought from the black market?” Art asks.  
   
“The one you casted on the three of us. Yeah, the invisibility spell. God, I loved that spell. You know I sneaked into that… Oh. So, you mean you saw them that day you first used it and wander around town?” Z asks in amazement.  
   
“Yeah. Well, while you were sneaking into the bath houses and watches naked old ladies, mostly NPCs, I saw a much more interesting scene.” Art remarks with a smirk.  
   
“Hey, they were in their twenties… But yeah, too old. So, what did you see, really?” Z asks interested now.  
   
“Well, I saw this man and his little girl like I told you. This girl looks familiar somehow or something, but anyway, she has this dope hair, black and streaks of white, so cool. Or maybe white with streaks of black. I am not sure which sounds much cooler really. I mean, I love girls with black hair and lighter highlights. You know that, right?” Art starts narrating but Z looks at him with a pissed off look, informing him that he is getting off topic yet again.  
   
“Oh, right. Well, he was sliding her in his lap and he is moaning loud. If I remember correctly, her name is something like Bolivia, Algeria, Aurelia, Godiva… Olida? Something.” He explains.  
   
“Whatever. Then what happened?”  
   
“Well, I saw him start to look around which just means he is about to do something riskier, so I waited patiently, not moving so they won’t notice me. Then I watch him lift the little girl up and then unzip his pants and fish his cock out. Man, that cock is monstrous. It is fatter than my arm. I mean like this. Look. And probably as long if not longer. It is a goddamn monster cock.” Art explains.  
   
“Now, I know you are shitting me.” Z sighs in frustration. “I can’t believe I let you drag us into hauling in this room for more than a week just because you pass out drunk and had a wet dream.”  
   
“No, I am not lying. His cock is truly that big and I watch him slide it inside that small little girl. God, she is whimpering and he used her panties to shut her up. He shoved that white panty into his mouth to muffle her screams, it is like watching rape like. It was so hot watching this man fuck his little girl in the middle of that empty park. GODDAMN HOT.” Art discusses.  
   
“Come on Kalvo, we are leaving.” Z responds as he gets up from sitting on the bed. Kalvo turns towards him with a giant smile.  
   
“Please man. Believe me. I saw that happen. He fucked her so rough and keeps talking dirty to her. I was so hot. God, I am hard just from remembering it.” Art explains, gesturing to the bulge in his pants.  
   
“Stop wasting our time. And you can’t get hard. Old age, remember? We should be hunting that ghost girl from the hill. The virtual game must have relocated her because they want to make it a bit of a challenge for us.” Z announces. Kalvo opens the door and the two of them steps into the corridor. Art sighs as he follows the two.  
   
“Guys, don’t leave me. I am telling the truth.” Art exclaims in desperation. He doesn’t know why Z won’t believe him. And as if God has smiled at him, he sees that very same little girl hopping in the corridor and heading outside.  
   
“That’s her.” Art responds.  
   
“Wow.” Is all Z could muster. Kalvo just turns at his two ‘friends’ clueless what they are looking at and why they looked so shocked.  
   
“Come on, let’s follow her. Cast your invisibility spell on us.” Z remarks and Art readily agrees.  
   
The three of them follow the clueless little Olivia hoping around town. Z and Art keeps turning their head from left to right trying to spot the father, Tom. But he is nowhere to be found. Of course, it is because Tom is currently dealing with babysitting his niece in the real world, but the three of them is not aware of that fact. Kalvo, on the other hand, is too busy avoiding bumping into things. He just keeps following his two ‘friends’ not knowing what this is all about..  
   
The three of them stops as they watch little Olivia stop in front of the candy stall. She looks at the display very intently. Her eyes twinkles as it peruses the varied display of the candy stall. When the shop owner turns to her though, she quickly walks away as if she is afraid. Art and Z quickly follows her but Kalvo gets distracted by the store and buys candies for himself. When he turns towards to his friends, they are already gone. Art and Z did not even notice that Kalvo is no longer following them.  
   
Little Olivia walks around town as the two men hidden in an invisibility spell follows her around. She goes to her favorite restaurant and peek through the window, watching customers with envy and she sees them eat their warm meal. And Olivia is reminded that she is eating those packed food that her father left her. She had never felt it before but she now feels hunger. And eating dried up packed food is no longer satisfying her. She knows she has no money though and she can’t eat without money. Her stomach growls as she salivates at the warm food being served in the table. She remembers how that rabbit jerky tastes. It doesn’t taste bad but it doesn’t taste good either. Her stomach grumbles again, her hands move to touch his grumbling stomach.  
   
“Hey little girl, are you hungry?” Z asks as she approaches her. She looks at him and steps back. She remembers what her Daddy told her. Stay away from strangers and don’t talk to them. Z smiles at her.  
   
“Don’t be scared little girl. We are hungry too. Do you want to join us?” Z responds with a smile. Little Olivia looks at him and she looks kind of creepy. His body is so thin and weird that she looks like a walking stick or something. His friend behind him looks a bit nice though. He looks like an elderly man and all of the elderly men she met in this town is so sweet and kind. Like the guy in the bakery that gave her extra slice of cake. Also, their smiles look almost familiar. And she is not quite sure if the smile creeps her out or makes her more comfortable.  
   
Z notices how the little girl’s expression is softer and kinder towards his friend so he smirks before he elbows Art. “Talk.” He whispers. “Ask for her name.” Art just looks at Z with confusion before Z elbows him again.  
   
“Oh. Hi, sweet little pea. What is your name?” Art asks. Poor little trusting Olivia couldn’t help but smile at the sweet elder man.  
   
“My name is Olivia She.. Sheggird? I don’t remember, sorry.” She explains. Z tries his best not to laugh at her cute innocence.  
   
“What a nice name. Do you want to eat lunch with us little Olivia?” Art asks. Olivia looks at him and wants to say no. He remembers what her father told him. But she also remembers how her father told him not to go outside her room and yet she did.  
   
“Mmmm... Okay.” Olivia responds. She knows the elder man is kind and sweet. He won’t harm her like her father warned her about. Z smiles is triumph as he leads the way to the restaurant. Olivia follows along and Art walks behind her.  
   
“Where’s Kalvo?” Z asks in a whisper.  
   
“I don’t know. He was just right behind us earlier.” Art responds.  
   
“You lost him?” Z responds almost furious.  
   
“Well, I was busy maintaining the invisibility spell. You were the one who is supposed to watch him.” Art responds.  
   
“Let’s just forget about Kalvo and focus on the little girl.” Z adds, quickly changing the topic. Their eyes turn to Olivia who looks a bit preoccupied by the menu.  
   
“Do you know what you want now, sweet pea?” Art asks.  
   
“I want this one.” Olivia smiles as she points to the special warm meal in the menu. Then her finger points to another food item, the special ice cream parfait with overloaded candies. “And this one.” She adds.  
   
“That is 50 silver coins. What are they putting in that thing? Real gold and silver.” Art responds in a hush voice through gritted teeth.  
   
“Sweet pea, why don’t you fin…” Art starts to say but Z quickly interrupts him.  
   
“…find more food that you want, sweet pea. Maybe a chocolate bar?” Z adds. Olivia perks up at that. Before her finger points to the most expensive chocolate bar in the menu.  
   
“We are broke, man.” Art whispers in a frustrated tone.  
   
“Well, she will be stuffed full later on, so a little luxury is acceptable, right?” Z argues. His eyebrows wiggling suggestively. Art sighs before she turns to the little girl.  
   
“Fine.” Art concedes. “Waiter…” he announces as he raises his hand. A tall busty good-looking waitress walks towards their table. But Z and Art can only focus on the little girl.  
   
They place their order and starts talking to Olivia. Mostly it is Art who leads the conversation, but it was Z who is giving Art the instructions. When the food arrives, they start eating. But the conversation goes on, until the very end of the meal. By then, the two already know about Tom, the father. And how he is not around and will not be around for probably a few more days. Although Art can’t get Olivia to talk about the nasty things she and her Daddy does in private. At first, they thought she is just another player. But it seems she is most probably an NPC. But the fact, that an NPC and a player is staying together and acting like a father and daughter is just too impossible in their head.  
   
“Where are you staying, sweet pea. We are staying at the town inn. You?” Z asks. He knows the answer to the question. And he knows there is no other answer to the question, given that there is only one inn at the town of Lavvar. And the fact that they started following her from that same in is a dead giveaway.  
   
“I am staying there too.” Little Olivia answers excitedly. She has already warmed up to both men. And being treated with nice food really helps with that.  
   
“Maybe we should hang out for a bit in your room or you in our room. We don’t want you to be alone while your father is away.” Z responds with a wicked smirk. Olivia just nods at him and smiles.  
   
The three of them quickly heads home. Z and Art are already excited to get their hands on this cute innocent little girl. Their mind going crazy with ideas. Once they arrived inside their bedroom, they guide little Olivia into the bed. The little girl remains clueless on the dirty things the two plans to do with her.  
   
“Can I use your bathroom, Mister?” little Olivia asks as she feels the need to pee. Z and Art just smiles at her and nods. She quickly runs to the bathroom. The other two takes this chance to make their plan.  
   
“So, are we going to rape her?” Art quickly announces, excited at the prospect.  
   
“No, dummy. Not yet at least. I have a plan. We trick her into sex. She is so impressionable, she won’t even notice.” Z explains.  
   
“How?” Art asks doubting his friend’s idea.  
   
“Listen here.” Z says before he leans in and whisper his plan to the other guy’s ears.  
   
“Man, that seems a bit of work. I really just want to rape her.” Art complains.  
   
“Well, you can. But only after I am done with her.” Z assures.  
   
“How about Kalvo?” Art asks curiously.  
   
“Have you seen his cock? He will wreck her. He doesn’t get to touch our little sweet pea. He will be out lookout and maybe take care of the father when he comes back.” Z responds.  
   
“But can’t we just bring her with us?” Art asks.  
   
“Art do you want to be tied up to one little girl? Personally, I want to fuck as many girls as I can before I die. So, I don’t want to babysit one.” Z reasons out.  
   
“That does makes sense.” Art agrees. They heard the bathroom door open. Z winks at Art before he fake falls to the floor of the room.  
   
“Oh, No. Z. Are you okay?” Art asks acting so dramatic. Olivia who has been without human interaction for a while, finds it hard to differentiate fake from real emotions.  
   
“Are you okay, Mr. Z?” she asks quickly as she kneels on the floor to shake the older man there.  
   
“It hurts, sweet pea. I need help.” Z asks in a dramatic voice.  
   
“What is wrong?” Olivia asks. Art kneels down and move his friend’s arms over his neck to help the guy up and into the bed. Olivia just looks at them. Her eyebrows meeting as her face conveys the worry she is feeling. She knows that she just met the two men but she is truly worried.  
   
“Well, a snake bit me down there and the poison is spreading.” Z quickly says. He is aware how lame it is but he is quite sure that it will work on Olivia.  
   
“What? That is dangerous, Z. You could die. I don’t want you to die.” Art responds as he lays his friend into the bed. The two perverted men knows that when NPC’s die, it is the end of their existence. Unlike players, NPC’s don’t resurrect after a certain amount of time. They die. That is why there are laws in every cities and NPC officers to enforce the law. And some high-ranking city officers has this ability to disable player skills, to arrest them and punish them.  
   
“What should we do, Mr. Art?” Olivia asks as she starts to panic. She just met them but she doesn’t want to see the man die. She had died before and she doesn’t like it.  
   
“Well, there is only one way. But only you can help him. Will you help him sweet pea?” Art asks with a convincing worried voice.  
   
“Of course, Mr. Art. I will do my best. What should I do?” Olivia asks.  
   
“Well, you just have to suck the poison out of him until it shoots out. Right where he was bit by the snake. Can you do that, sweet pea?” Art asks again. Z just continues to act like he is truly in pain. But his cock is starting to get hard in his pants.  
   
“Yes. Mr. Z where were you bit. I want to help.” Olivia asks in urgency. Clueless how the two men are manipulating her. Z did not answer, he just points to his now tented crotch. She looks at Olivia and she looks at him worried.  
   
“Pull his pants down Olivia, and help my friend. Please.” Art responds, urging the little girl. Olivia jerks back at those words. She feels a bit afraid upon hearing those words as if she has heard them before. Yet, she can’t remember. She turns to Art and the elderly man looks at her with a wicked smile. She starts to feel scared. She turns to Z and the man looks at her and seemingly in pain. She realizes that she is just scared for nothing. She knows them, they ate lunch together. They won’t do nasty things to her like her father warned her. Mr. Art and Mr. Z are good people.  
   
Olivia grabs Z’s pants and pulls it down. It was easy enough because Z is helping her pull it down. Z’s throbbing member springs to freedom. Olivia looks at it almost scared. It doesn’t look anything like his father’s. This one does not have extra skin in the tip. And the head is so much bigger than the body. The body looks so small to Olivia because all she could remember is her father’s and his is so much fatter and longer. Z’s cock shaft is just an average length and girth, around 5 inches when hard, but the head is so big that it dwarfs the rest of his cock. A terrible side effect of Z randomizing his character’s appearance.  
   
“I was bitten by the snake there, sweet pea. Put it in your mouth and suck the poison out. Please. I don’t want to die.” Z begs. Olivia looks at him. She pities the guy, he must be in so much pain. And she feels so guilty for thinking that he is trying to trick her. Her young mind could only see how badly the guy needs her to put his thing in her mouth. She is blinded by the fake pain he is trying to show, so she can’t see how she is being manipulated.  
   
Art picks Olivia up and put her on the bed. Her body settling between Z’s legs and her face directly above the man’s throbbing member.  
   
“Ahhh… It hurts. Please hurry, sweet pea.” Z exclaims. That was all Olivia needed to make her move. She opens her mouth so wide and lean down to take Z’s enormous helmet into her mouth. Stretching it and making her jaw feel the pain instantaneously. Z’s cock head could not fit in her wide stretched mouth. And no amount of pushing it in, can make it fit. Yet Z is moaning and enjoying this so much.  
   
“Take more, sweet pea. And start sucking.” Is all he could muster as he leans back and closed his eyes. Art watches with envy. Little Olivia really believes them and so she grabs Z’s thighs and push her head lower meeting Z’s hip thrusting. Yet somehow it is really hard to push the head of Z’s cock in. Olivia starts sucking though, making Z grunt.  
   
“Is it working Z?” Art asks as he rubs his crotch, totally turned on at the sight before him.  
   
“Yes. Sweet pea. Suck it harder. Try harder. You can take more. I believe in you.” Z suggests just before he hears a loud pop when his cockhead finally pops inside the little girl’s mouth. The rest of his cock slides easier, although Olivia feels like her tongue is being pushed into her throat. Z shivers in pleasure as his hands move to the back of Olivia’s head. Z is fighting the urge to just hold the little girl’s head there and thrust his hips forward.  
   
Olivia is actually doing her best to suck out the poison as she was told. She is whimpering as the head of Z’s cock is pushing in her throat. Z couldn’t help but start to fuck Olivia’s mouth. But he did not hold her head in place, and he manages to act like his body is moving in pain. That makes Olivia suck even harder as she feels like she should help. This only made Z moan and groan even more.  
   
After a few more moments of Olivia sucking hard and Z thrusting himself in her mouth, his hands start to hold Olivia’s head in place. Olivia looks up at him, her cheeks sunken as she tries to suck harder, eager to help the man shoot out the poison. And truthfully, Z is close to shooting, but he doesn’t want to shoot in her mouth, he wants to shoot inside her pussy.  
   
“Aaaaahhh… It really hurts. Sucking it out does not help.” Z responds, acting like he is in terrible pain. Z pulls little Olivia’s head off his cock. There is a loud popping sound as Z’s giant cock helmet pops out of little Olivia’s mouth, a large volume of droll and pre-fuck juice floods out of the little girl’s mouth, dripping down her chin.  
   
“What should we do, Mr. Art?” Olivia asks panicking.  
   
“Ouch… I was bitten by the snake too, sweet pea. I think I need you to suck it out of me as well.” Art responds.  
   
“You need to put it inside you, sweet pea. The bitten part must be inside something tight and moist.” Z quickly responds.  
   
“What do you mean, Mr. Z?” Olivia asks before he feels Art’s hand pick her up and then put his down with one foot in each side of Z’s waist. Z quickly moves his hand under little Olivia’s dress and starts to pull down her panties.  
   
“No, you can’t touch me there, Mr. Z.” Olivia complains as she remembers what her father told her – to not let anyone do anything to her down there. Only her father can touch and do stuff in her princess part. She turns to the elderly man, trying to ask for help. Instead the elderly man is pushing his pants down and his still limp cock hangs between his legs. It is fat and about 10 inches in length even when it is still soft. The base is surrounded by a patch of silver pubic hair that matches the elderly man’s own hair.  
   
Olivia desperately tries to hold on to her panties but Z easily pulls it down. Olivia is starting to panic now. Her eyes welling up in fear. “No, you can’t do this to me. Help Daddy.” Olivia shouts, wishing for her father to come and rescue her. But Tom at that moment is still in the real world dealing with his niece.  
   
Poor little Olivia’s next scream for help was quickly stopped by Art’s hand covering her mouth. “Shush… Sweet Pea. You already said that your Daddy will be out for a while.” Art responds with an evil grin. Z starts to pull little Olivia down into his waiting cock. Olivia starts to scream but her mouth is still covered by Art’s hand.  
   
Being a little girl, her strength is not enough to stop Z from pulling her down. She felt the giant mushroom head of Z’s cock pushing through her hole. She is not as tight as before because Tom’s monster cock has loosened her up, but it still hurts and Z’s mushroom head is abnormally large. Her hands move to push away Z’s grip on her waist. Her legs try to push herself up. But it was no use as she feels the older man’s cock slowly sliding inside her.  
   
She feels her head being tilted towards the elderly man, Art and she was shocked to see that the guy is already standing on the bed and his cock is hanging just near her face.  
   
“Put it in your mouth, sweet pea okay? Or we will made it hurt even more.” Art warns as Z starts to thrust his hips into poor Olivia’s pussy. His big headed babymaker keeps stabbing her young pussy. Z moans so loud, whimpering.  
   
“God, she is so tight. I love it. God… I bet this NPC bitch is better than that MIA ghost girl, right?” Z remarks. Art did not answer because he was busy trying to push his limp cock into poor little Olivia’s mouth. Art is as aroused as he can be, but due to his character randomization, he ended up being a bit older and with an erection dysfunction, apparently.  
   
Olivia starts to gag. Even if Art’s cock is soft, it is a bit girthy and long that it tickles her tonsils before sliding down her throat. Olivia’s hands move to Art’s thighs to push the guy away but Art did not even budge. Z continues to fuck poor Olivia’s underage pussy as his dear old friend starts to slide his limp cock in Olivia’s throat.  
   
Olivia is crying hard now. In her head, she is regretting why she did not listen to what her father told her. Regretting ever going out the room even if she was told to stay inside at all times. Regretting that she trusted these two men who turns out to be terrible men. As a big-headed cock assaults her pussy and a limp cock blocks his airpipes, Olivia starts to realize that she is defenseless and couldn’t stop this from happening. Her tears continue to stream with that realization.  
   
The door swings open. Then the giant hulking figure of Kalvo steps inside. Olivia’s attention turns to the newcomer. The giant man looks at the three of them, unable to process what is going on. He is frozen in place.  
   
“Close the door.” Art shouts at the same time that Z screams “Lock the door, dumbass.” Kalvo quickly obeys what he was told, closing and locking the door behind him.  
   
“What is going on?” Kalvo asks confused. His gaze turning to Art and Z for explanation.  
   
“We are just having fun. Olivia is just helping us with a problem.” Art responds. Z is too busy with fucking Olivia that he did not even bother to answer.  
   
“What problem?” Kalvo asks, not sure if he understands what really is happening.  
   
“Snake bite.” Z responds between gritted teeth and he moans in pleasure. His climax building up with every thrust. “And shut up, dumbass.”  
   
“Snake bite? Are you okay?” Kalvo asks concerned. Not caring that the man wants him to shut up. When he first logged into the game, many players feared him and did not even want to be in the same party as him. So, he has to hunt monsters alone. He thought that playing in the virtual world would be fun and he would meet friends but it turns out people are still scared of him. But then Z and Art invited him to a party. They are his only friends both in real life and in the virtual world. It is just natural for him to be worried for them. Last time, Z died and he did not come back for a few days. And Art made him do many things that he did not like, including what Art is doing to the little girl now.  
   
“Go on, sweet pea. Suck on it more. The poison is about to come out. I am sure of it.” Art whimpers. Z is going full speed on his fucking, the sensation he is feeling is so new to him. It is like taking a drug for the first time.  
   
Kalvo looks at the little girl and he can see her eyes streaming with tears. Then he turns his attention to his friends, who looks like they are grinning and enjoying doing this.  
   
“Guys, you are hurting her.” Kalvo remarks. He knows that he is not the sharpest tool in the shed and that he doesn’t know what is going on but he knows that the little girl is crying because of what they are doing. Kalvo remained silent and obedient even when Art made him do all those nasty things like make him put that old man’s thing in his mouth. But he can’t be silent now.  
   
“Shut up Kalvo. She is loving this.” Z responds as his thrusting is slowing down. His climax nearing. His thrusts become more forceful yet slower.  
   
“She is loving this.” Art responds as his fingers combs through little Olivia’s hair.  
   
Kalvo would have fallen for that deception again. He would have hesitantly believed his friends and let the matter go. But when little Olivia hears the man try to protest for her, she knew that she can trust him. Besides, the man looks like a giant teddy bear to her, which means he will surely be as fluffy and friendly as she thought. So, she decides to fight back. Her feet stand to push her body off. Even if the strong grip Z has on her waist is keeping her in place, she is visibly struggling to get free. She tries to push Art away but that also did not work, either. Kalvo looks at this and he becomes more suspicious that his friends are lying to him.  
   
“AAAAAHHHHH…” Art screams as little Olivia bit his limp cock. Art quickly tries to push the girl off and away his cock but she latches on with a strong bite. Art starts hitting her head with his fist, which only makes Olivia bite his cock even more.  
   
“Aaaaaaahhhhh…” Z screams too but for a different reason. Clueless about the pain his friend is going through at that moment, his thrusts increase in pace as he is nearing his climax. Wanting to seed this girl and claim her.  
   
Kalvo knew then that his friends are not at all the good friends he thought they were. Watching Art hitting a little girl’s head and Z not even caring about it proves to him that these guys are bad people. He quickly moves forward and punches Art. Art was not prepared for this. When he turned his head towards Kalvo, he was meet by a giant fist. Smashing him in the face and sending him to fly to the wall. Little Olivia is still biting his cock at that moment and so she was pulled up and off Z’s cock. Z’s grip on her is loosened now that he is just about to shoot his load. She manages to let go of Art’s cock just before he was sent flying to the wall. Her body falls to the bed and then off it.  
   
Z, on the other hand, starts shooting his load everywhere. His body shaking and still weak from his orgasm. Z remains in bed, clueless of what just happened to his friend. Until he hears the loud bang of Art’s body slamming to the wall. He jolts up and sees that Kalvo is standing there looking angry at him. The little girl is nowhere to be found and his friend, Art is curled up on the floor, not moving. Art quickly jump off the bed and turns towards his sword resting beside the bedside table. But before he could grab it, Kalvo manages to grab the back of his neck, keeping him in place.  
   
“What are you doing man?” Z asks in despair. He knows that if Kalvo turns on them, they are screwed. And based on his motionless friend currently on the floor of the inn at the moment, he is already screwed.  
   
“What were you doing, Z? You were hurting the little girl.” Asks Kalvo as he lift up his friend using just one hand.  
   
“I didn’t… I didn’t know. I am sorry. I… I didn’t… Please… let me go.” Z stutters as his small frail lanky form is being lifted in the air. He is truly scared now. He felt like he just molested a child and then the father caught him and now he is screwed.  
   
Kalvo turns to the still motionless figure of Art on the floor. Then his eyes turn to the little girl on the floor. She is looking at him, still scared and crying. Kalvo remembers himself. When he was a kid, he gets bullied a lot. His hulking figure did not save him from all the teasing. Kids his age used to call him Ugly Bear. Because he is built like one but those kids thinks he’s ugly. He feels all the anger bottled up inside him as he turns to Z.  
   
“You hurt her Z. Why would you do that?” he asks again.  
   
“I didn’t mean to. I don’t know. Please let me go.” Z pleads again. In Kalvo’s anger he tosses the lanky body of Z into the door. There was a loud bang before Z’s body lands on the floor, motionless like his friend.  
   
“Z, why did you do it?” Kalvo asks again. But this time there is no response.  
   
“Z?” he asks again before he gets worried. He walks towards his friend.  
   
“Z, are you okay?” he asks as he kneels down and moves his friend’s body. He looks at his friend’s face. Z’s eyes are open and so is his mouth. Yet he is not responding. Kalvo shakes the man’s body.  
   
“Z?” he starts to panic now. He turns to his other friend’s motionless body. “Art, Z is not breathing.” He pleads as tears starts to roll down his eyes.  
   
“Thank you, Mister.” It was the next words he heard before he starts crying. He starts sobbing, knowing that he killed his friends. The 0% in their HP bar is evident enough. But the fact that the bodies are starting to fade away is pretty much a confirmation of their death. Kalvo is crying for his lost friendship. He knew that his friends hate him now. He let his anger take control and managed to kill them, even if it was unintentional. His face is not on his hands as he feels remorse and regret wash over him. He has no friends again. He is alone again, like always.  
   
“Thank you for saving me Mister.” He hears the little girl say before he feels her tiny little arms around him. “You saved me from those monsters, Mister. Thank you.” The little girl says again and somehow it makes Kalvo feel a little bit better. He removes his hands on his face and turns to the little girl. She looks at her smiling face and he feels a bit relieved.  
   
“Did I really?” asks Kalvo. Unsure if he should believe the little girl. He just unintentionally killed his friends yet this little girl is calling him a good person.  
   
“Yes, Mister, they were hurting me. I didn’t want to do it. But they were hurting me and you helped me. Thank you so much.” Olivia answers.  
   
Kalvo looks at her. Mentally deciding if what he did is the right thing. “Really? But they were my friends.” He reasons out, not caring if he is debating with a young little girl.  
   
“But they were bad people. And you are not. You saved me.” Olivia responds. Kalvo just smiles at her. Her happy demeanor makes him a bit happy too. Maybe what he really did was the right thing.  
   
“Can I call you Mr. Fuffy Bear, Mister?” Olivia asks with a giant hopeful grin. Kalvo looks at her confused. He feels warm that this little girl is not afraid of him. And is still giving him a hug.  
   
“But I am Kalvo.” He responds though.  
   
“But I want to call you Mr. Fluffy Bear. Please?” Olivia responds, her eyes making that puppy-eyed look.  
   
Kalvo just chuckles at her. “Okay.” He responds as he wipes away his tear.  
   
“I am Olivia by the way. Do you want to be my friend Mr. Fluffy Kalvo?” she asks. Kalvo is speechless. He looks at her as if she just told him he won the lottery jackpot. He couldn’t comprehend why such a sweet little girl would want to be his friend, when all his life kids stay away from him.  
   
“You are like a giant teddy bear. I like it.” Olivia adds before she tightens her hug. She can barely wrap her arms over his shoulders but she still tries. Her head rests on the hulking man’s arms.  
   
“Where is your Daddy, little girl?” Kalvo asks with a smile. He made a new friend. And he is happy about it.  
   
“He will be home soon.” Olivia responds. “Do you want to play dolls with me while we wait?” Kalvo just nods.  
   
After not having any friends all his life, Kalvo is more than happy to play dolls with this little girl. Kalvo couldn’t wait to see Olivia’s father and introduce himself. He can just tell how much they will get along, he did save Olivia, right? Although it was also his former friends that hurt little Olivia. Kalvo is a bit woried about that fact. But for now, he is just excited to get to know his new friend.


	7. What Tanya Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is caught red-handed. But her niece slipped. Did she just talk about her father doing the same thing? Will Tom know just what is going on?
> 
> Is Chad, the high-ranking officer of the law and Tom's younger brother, as righteous as Tom thought? What did Tom's younger brother, Chad, do to her? Is Tom ready to find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

"Do it again Uncle. That was just like Daddy's." he hears her say. Tom freezes in shock. His hands still wrapped around his twitching cock. The last drops of his cum falling towards his niece’s panties.

“Tanya…” was all he could say as he turns towards her. She just looks up at him with a smile on her face and her eyes twinkling with curiosity. Tom quickly moves his hands to covers his cock, turning away from his niece before he stuffs his now shrinking member back into his pants.

“What are you doing here?” he asks. His voice filled with desperation as he needs to change to topic. Yet his mind starts to process his niece’s words. ‘Just like Daddy’s’ she said that to him, right? Tom zips himself up and quickly turns to his niece.

“I woke up when you carried me to my room. And I can’t sleep.” Tanya simply says.

Tom turns to her and quickly crouches down. His hands move to her shoulders. “You can’t tell anyone about what you saw. Okay?” he says desperately.

“Oh... Why?” Tanya asks unsure why his Uncle wouldn’t want her to tell anyone about what she saw.

“Well, it is… Just don’t Tanya. Okay? If you do, I will be taken away and you won’t see me again.” Tom responds.

“But you were just playing like Daddy was.” Tanya responds, more confused now.

“What do you mean, like Daddy? What did your Daddy do?” Tom asks more intrigued now. The idea of his younger brother jacking off to his own daughter’s panty never occurred to him. But now, it is all he could think about.

“Nothing bad. You can’t tell him I told you.” Tanya says with pouting lips. Her demeanor shows that she is really hiding something. As much as he wants to tell Tanya that she should keep secrets, he can’t. Because he is curious what his younger brother did. Even if he knows he is jeopardizing his own freedom.

“I promise sweetie. Just tell me, okay? I won’t tell anyone.” Tom promises as he crosses his heart before he puts his hand in the universal pledge position.

“Okay, well. Daddy is really acting weird lately. When Mom is around, he doesn’t like me wearing my ballerina outfit around the house. But when Mom is away, he makes me wear them and he asks me to dance around for him. I didn’t mind of course. At first, he just watches and then after I dance, he would go to the bathroom. When he comes back out, he always looks flushed and sweaty like you were yesterday.” Tanya responds with a giant smile.

Tom knows what the girl is talking about. He feels a bit guilty that his niece noticed that, even if she remains clueless what he did in that bathroom. Tanya may not have understood what his Dad or he did in the bathroom, he knew exactly what is going on. He just didn’t expect such behavior from a man of the law like his younger brother. And now, he feels a bit pissed. He has been trying his best to avoid ruining little Tanya’s innocence but her very own father doesn’t even think much about it.

“What else did he do, monkey?” Tom asks more curious now.

“Well, sometimes, he watches me dancing and he would have a blanket over his lap. Then while I dance, I see his hand moving under the blanket. I don’t really know what he was doing but his face would turn red and he would pant and moan. I was even afraid he is starting to have fever or something. But he said he is okay when I asked him.” Tanya explains. Tom can feel the anger boiling inside him. His younger brother is jacking off in front of his own daughter. Chad, probably thinks that putting a blanket over his filthy act is going to save him or even lessen his sin.

“Then he would shout loud and then stay still for a bit. One time, I actually saw a wet patch on his blanket. And I giggled and laughed so hard because Daddy just peed himself.” Tanya narrates giggling now. And Tom could only think about how wrong his niece is.

“Is that all he did to you? He never touched you or anything?” Tom asks. He somehow feels like his brother is struggling with his desires like he is.

“Well, not really. There’s this one time when Daddy asked me to play a game.” Tanya declares. That quickly gets Tom’s attention. His fury starting to boil again as his sympathy for his own younger brother starts to fade again. He remembers what he did to Olivia, telling her about a made-up secret game just to fuck her. Tom can just imagine his younger brother doing the same thing to Tanya.

“What game?” Tom asks.

“He did not say. He just told me to lay down in bed, lift my skirt up and then close my eyes.” Tanya responds. Tom’s own spent cock jumps at that.

“Then what did he do?” Tom asks.

“Well, I was supposed to close my eyes and not take a peek.” Tanya responds, feeling a bit guilty.

“But you took a peek, right?” Tom asks.

“Yes.” Tanya says with guilt.

“Don’t worry, Tanya. I won’t tell your Dad. What happened next?” Tom asks.

“Well… I had my eyes closed but I heard the sound of zippers.” Tanya explains. “And then Dad keeps telling me to close my eyes and that he is just playing or something. He keeps telling me that he loves me. That I am his little princess and that he will never do something that will hurt me. So that is why I should close my eyes. But I got curious so I peeked.” Tanya explains.

Tom starts to sympathize with his brother again. Like he thought his brother is struggling with his feelings. “And what is Daddy doing?” Tom asks.

“Well, he was doing what you were doing. He has his hands around his thingy and he is playing with it or something. He keeps moaning and he keeps saying sorry or something like that. He keeps telling me that he is doing something terrible and that I should keep my eyes close because he doesn’t want me to see him doing something so horrible.” Tanya explains. Tom feels his heart being pulled as he can truly relate with what his younger brother is going through. He only has to babysit his niece for a weekend, but his brother, Chad, has to live with little Tanya every day. Tom starts to wonder if he would have been experiencing the same issue if he had a daughter. Then he realized that he is experiencing the same thing in the virtual world.

“I don’t understand though, Uncle Tom.” Tanya starts to say. “He keeps telling me that what he’s doing is horrible, it doesn’t seem bad. It is not like he put bubble gum in hair or anything. Although when he peed on my panties and on me, it was so sticky and I feel a bit weird. But it is not like bubble gum. Daddy easily wiped it off with tissue.” Tanya asks confused.

Tom is conflicted. He doesn’t want her niece to think of his father as a horrible man. But in a way, many people will think of him as that. And Tom personally knows how hard it is to stay away from temptations. “Well, what did you father told you afterwards?”

“He told me not to tell anyone.” Tanya responds. “But I can trust you Uncle Tom, right? You don’t want to put my Daddy away?”

“Of course, monkey. I love you and I don’t want your father to go away. So, from now on, you can’t tell anyone about what Daddy or I, did to you. Even the people that you trust. Okay?” Tom declares.

“Even Mom?”

“Especially Mom.”

“And Kiara?” Tom looks at his niece confused who Kiara was. Then he remembers that Kiara is her best friend.

“Not even Kiara.”

“Okay. But why is it bad, Uncle Tom?”

“It is not really bad or horrible.” Tom responds. Feeling guilty for saying this. He doesn’t particularly think it’s a good thing. But he just doesn’t want her niece to hate his father, and now him. Or at least that’s what his brain is telling him. “People just think it’s bad. That is why you can’t tell anyone.” Tom explains.

“Oh. Okay. So, it is not bad if no one else knows.” Tanya asks. Innocently pointing out the flaw in Tom’s logic. Tom remains dumbfounded and unable to say anything to correct his niece’s thoughts.

That is when Tom hears his brother’s car in the driveway. He jolts up as Tanya jumps up.

“Daddy.” Tanya exclaims as he starts to run towards the bedroom door. Tom quickly grabs her hand to stop her.

“No one can know about what I did or said, okay? Not even Daddy?” Tom manages to say. Tanya just nods. The sound of the doorbell echoes in the house. Tom lets go of his niece’s hand. Tanya just grins at him before running downstairs.

“I am coming Daddy.” Tanya announces as he disappears from Tom’s view.

Tom gets up and turns to his niece’s cum soaked panty. He can’t give it back now. His brother would know. Even if his brother is like him, Chad is also a police officer and a father. And Tom is sure that if Chad sees his daughter’s panty with cum stains on it, he will assume the worse and get Tom arrested. Tom quickly folds the panty and put it under the mattress of his bed. He heads for the guest room and picks up his niece’s bag of things. He looks around to make sure that everything is in the bag.

He heads downstairs where he sees his niece on his younger brother’s arms. Tom smiles at Chad. With the new knowledge he discovered about Chad, he is seeing his younger brother in a new light now.

“I heard you two had a good time.” Chad announces. His daughter is hugging his neck so tight. Tom just nods at his brother.

“Thank you for your help, man. We should really get together some time.” Chad says. Tom puts the bag on the floor.

“Yeah, the weekend was fun. She should sleepover more times.” Tom says with a smile. Trying to be polite but not really meaning it. He doesn’t want more temptations in his life.

“I will take your offer some time.” Chad responds. “Can you bring the bag to the car, please. Because it seems the little bratty princess won’t let me put her down.” Chad remarks. Tom just chuckles as he picks up the backpack again.

Tom puts the bag on the backseat as Chad puts his daughter on the passenger seat. As Chad is making his way to the driver’s seat, he turns to Tom with a smile.

“By the way, remember Claude?” Chad asks.

“Your high school best friend? His family moved out of town, right?” Tom asks confused.

“Yes, they did. And what do you know, he is a police officer too. And he plays that virtual game. He wants me to play and meet him there.” Chad explains. Tom shivers at the thought. He knows that this would only mean that he will inevitably meet up with the guys in the game and they will discover his virtual daughter - Olivia. That is not a good idea in his book.

“I will buy a game capsule maybe later this month and I would love for you to help me okay?” Chad announces as he enters the driver seat. Tom could only look at his younger brother, unable to make up an alibi so he can say no.

“Okay, we’ll talk. I really need to go now. Tanya is a bit sleepy now and she still have school tomorrow.” Chad adds.

“Okay.” It was all Tom could say before Chad rolls his windows up. Tom watches his brother and his niece drive away. Somehow the relief he feels knowing that his niece is gone for now, is immediately replaced by a much greater concern, his younger brother playing the virtual game.

 _Virtual game. I better check on Olivia._ Tom thinks to himself. 

_Welcome to Crystal Utopia._

Tom opens his eyes and he is now standing inside the bedroom of the town inn of Lavvar. He is as horny as can be. After hearing his little niece talk about what her own father, Tom’s younger brother, is doing to her in secret. He wants some sexual relief. His conscience and guilt are stored at the back of his mind.

He looks around the room and it looks much cleaner than he expected. He expects food packages lying around the room including toys and dolls everywhere. A total chaos that a little kid like Olivia would undoubtedly cause. But there is none of that. Instead, the room looks clean and well organized. Even Olivia’s dolls and toys are in the basket. Then Tom realized that Olivia is not there. Tom’s heart jumps in fear as he thinks of all worse cases to explain Olivia’s absence.

That is when he hears his little girl’s giggles coming from the bathroom. Tom instantly feels relieved, realizing that his little girl is just taking a bath. Tom knows how much the little girl loves taking baths. But when Tom hears a man chuckling right after his little girl’s giggle, his fear comes back ten folds. And anger starts to boil inside her.

Tom freezes. His emotional mind quickly urges him to run towards the bathroom and save his little girl. But his more logical mind doesn’t want him to do anything rush. If he run and barge into a situation unprepared, he will surely be screwed. He is only a light priest after all. And he still doesn’t know who is in there and how many of them are there with his little girl.

He tiptoes towards the bathroom. The door is left unlocked and through the slight crack of the door, Tom peeks. What he sees in not what he expected – not even close. What he sees is his little girl sharing the bathtub with a big hulking man. The hulking man barely fits in the tub himself; his feet are hanging outside the tub just so his big muscled body can fit. His little girl, Olivia has to sit on his rock-hard abs. But she is giggling, seemingly enjoying herself.

What really catches Tom’s attention is the hulking man’s package. The man’s cock is huge… NO, humungous... It looks almost as fat as his own cock. And the length is definitely more than a foot long. This great throbbing uncut cock is sandwiched right between Olivia’s thighs. Her hands are holding on to its shaft, one hand on each side, unable to completely wrap around it. Olivia is giggling as she leans down and presses her cheeks on the skin-covered tip.

 “Stop doing that.” Tom hears the big man say with a chuckle. Olivia just giggles but continue to rub her face on it.

“No, I won’t.” Tom hears his little princess say before she giggles again. “It just looks so big and fat.” Olivia declares. And Tom couldn’t agree more. He may have something much bigger but his cock is purposely customized this way. This makes Tom wonder if this hulking man also customized his cock for the same reason that Tom customized his. Watching his little daughter do this is a huge turn on for Tom but it is overpowered by his jealousy at the moment.

The sight before him almost looks like one of those hyper sized cock clips he sees online, or one of those “monster cock” porn videos where giant prosthetic cocks are used. Only difference is, those clips are animated while this sight before him is the real deal, live. And he feels a sting of jealousy. Is it because his little girl is playing with this hulking man without Tom’s permission? Or is he jealous that his little girl is having so much fun with this man? Or does he want to be in the same place as his daughter? The last thought never occurred to him before, but just the sight of this hulking man with that impressive cock just fascinates Tom and makes him wonder. He shivers just at the thought of it.

Tom has never considered himself as gay before. Never seen himself with a man nor a boy. The thought is so new to him now. And he is not sure if he likes it.

“It looks so yummy.” Little Olivia declares before she giggles. Then she open kisses the tip of the giant dick. The monster cock seems like a separate entity due to its size, just like Tom’s own cock that he calls Mr. KiddieFiddler. And it is growing. And starting to leak, which somehow got Olivia’s attention.

“Oh, what is this?” she asks as he licks the precum that is oozing out of the giant cock that she is currently hugging with his hands.

“Stop that… It feels weird.” The big guy responds as his face reddens. He moans. Tom can see his muscles rippling, his veins popping out of his giant arms and even his chest.

“But I want to…” The ever so stubborn Olivia responds as she continues to lick the giant guy’s giant cock.

Tom can only moan as he watches. He is angry but also turned on. And he hates that he is turned on.

“Olivia, aaaahhhh… I feel so weird.” The guy exclaims. His voice deep and roaring, sending shiver down Tom’s spine and straight to his now throbbing cock.

“It is okay, Mr. Fluffy Bear.” Olivia declares as her thighs tightens its grip around that giant cock. The big hulking man’s body is moving now, causing little Olivia who is sitting on his abs to move and bounce. Olivia’s hands and thighs are around his cock, and as she bounces her grip feels like a giant hand jacking off the big hulking guy.

“Stop… Aaaaahhh… It feels so weird.” The guy’s face is flushed red. Olivia just giggles as she bounces up and down, unintentionally jerking off that giant cock and making it even bigger. The tip is leaking so much now.

“Olivia. Stop. I need to pee.” Tom watches this. He knows that the guy doesn’t want to pee. He knows what is going to happen. But something inside him wants to wait and watch. Curious to see how much the big guy can cum.

Olivia just continues giggling. Her giggles and laughter are triggering more anger from Tom. _Who is this guy? What is he doing here? He doesn’t have friends with him, right? If a fight will break, can I take him on? But he is so…_

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…” That loud roar sounded like a lion. Roaring and echoing from the bathroom towards outside. Tom shivers at that sound and the sight he sees is so surreal. The big guy’s cock starts spurting cum all over the place. Like a fountain spraying thick slimy cum everywhere. As angry as Tom is, he envies the guy. And he feels something else deep down inside him too - something he hasn’t felt before towards a man. Tom shakes his head, not wanting to admit it to himself.

He can’t take it anymore. He barges into the bathroom. The door flies open and slams into the wall. He turns to his daughter and to the giant man. His eyes moving towards that giant cock that is still spewing cum out, but in a lesser force that it just leaks out and down the shaft, into his daughter’s face and then to her entire body.

“Daddy.” Little Olivia turns to Tom with a giant smile. She isn’t even aware that his father is looking at her angrily. The giant hulking man turns to Tom, his dark green hair appears almost black now that it is wet. Kalvo just smiles at Tom, clueless that he is in a compromising position with a little girl like Olivia.

“What the… WHAT IS THIS?!?!” Tom exclaims in anger. Little Olivia’s smile fades. She flinches with fear as she looks at her father. Even the hulking man looks a bit taken aback and scared.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY LITTLE GIRL?” Tom is furious now. The big hulking man is just staring at him in a calculating stare. But now even making a move to hide himself or to deny what is going on.

“We were just taking a bath together.” Olivia declares. Her eyes start to water in fear. She can feel the disappointed and anger in her father’s eyes. And she feels ashamed and sad knowing that those feelings are directed at her.

“Olivia said it will be okay. Are... Are you Olivia’s father? I am Kalvo.” The hulking man says with a smile. Kalvo remembers what her mother said when he was just a child. Always introduce yourself with a giant smile and the kids will surely be his friend. It never worked before but he is hoping that it will work this time. He really wants to stay friends with Olivia, so he knows that Olivia’s father should like him too. His eyes follow the man’s gaze towards his cock and to his leaking slimy cum everywhere.

“Sorry, I peed everywhere. I will clean it up.” Kalvo quickly declares.

The casual and nonchalant way that the two are acting given the position that Tom caught them, makes him furious. The fact that the two did not even make a move to hide what they were doing fuels Tom’s anger. And the fact that he can still see his little girl rubbing her cheeks on the hulking man’s giant cock is more than infuriating.

“Come here, Olivia.” Tom declares in anger as he approaches the two and picks up Olivia off the hulking man’s body. The fact that this hulking man can probably kill him in just one punch remains secondary in Tom’s head as he feels anger and the bitter taste of betrayal.

“What do you think you are doing? I don’t you not to do anything bad with other men. I told you not to let them touch you.” Tom declares.

“But…” Olivia starts to say.

“What else did you do with him baby girl? Did you…?” Tom asks as his eyes water in anger and sadness.

“We were just taking a bath.” Kalvo defends the little girl as he starts to stand up. Tom realizes just how big of a man Kalvo is. His body shivers in awe and a bit of fear. But his anger is overruling his scared brain.

“Well then. Why is my daughter hugging your cock like it’s her favorite pillow?” Tom asks accusingly. Kalvo just giggles. Watching an almost giant man giggling like a little kid is so weird, but alas, that is what Tom is seeing.

“WHAT IS SO FUNNY?” he asks before turning to Olivia who is also giggling. She was about to cry at his father’s mean tone and loud voice but her father’s latest remark makes her laugh.

“Well. Actually, Olivia just told me that before she started hugging it. I told her not to do it but she just keeps doing it. She even rubs her cheeks on it, which just makes me laugh. Little Olivia is so sweet, Mr. Shiggerd.” Kalvo responds like he is clueless how dirty and perverted his words are.

Tom is more confused now. He is looking at a man build like a mountain but he is acting like a little boy, what is going on? “It’s Mr. Shepherd.” Tom corrected as he turns to his daughter. He is looking at the two more curious now than angry.

“So, what happened?” Tom asked Olivia.

“Well, Mr. Fluffy Bear is giving me a bath when he slipped. The whole room shook. It was so funny.” Olivia explains to her father.

“It is not funny. My arm hurts a little.” Kalvo responds as he turns to the cracked concrete floor of the bathroom.

“His shirt got wet and dirty, so I invited him to join me in the bathtub. We barely fit in the tub though.” Olivia responds with a grin. Tom realizes that it seems that Kalvo is not a perverted man who wants to take advantage of his daughter. Tom’s eyes move to the hanging monster cock between the hulking man’s legs. The man doesn’t seem to be the type who will customize his cock to be this monstrous, he just doesn’t seem to be that perverted. The man even seems too innocent at some points. But does it mean that this guy is as endowed in real life? But Tom is more curious about another thing though.

“How did you two meet again?” Tom asks. The atmosphere shifted at that. His daughter and the big hairy guy look more serious and almost scared.

“You two get dressed and we should talk.” Tom declares before he hears outside the bathroom.

He watches the two get dressed. Then Olivia narrates what happened while Tom is away. Kalvo looks apologetic as Tom as Olivia narrates how Kalvo’s two friends lured Olivia into their bedroom and then took advantage of her. Even manages to rape her and it would have gone on if Kalvo did not interfere. When Tom asks Kalvo about his side of the story, Tom is surer than ever that the big guy is clueless and too naïve. The big hairy guy won’t even comprehend the dirty thoughts that is constantly plaguing Tom’s head.

“I am sorry Daddy. I shouldn’t have…” Olivia starts to apologize but is cut short as Tom hugs her tight. Olivia is shocked but she quickly melts into Tom’s tight hug.

“You don’t have to say sorry baby girl. It is my fault. I should have stayed with you. Daddy is sorry.” Tom declares as he hugs her tighter. His mind is thinking what would have happened if Kalvo was not there to save Olivia. Maybe the two men would have taken her away and… did more things to her. Tom turns to Tom with a tearful smile.

“Are you okay baby? Did they hurt you?” Tom asks as he pulls his daughter back to look her straight in the eyes.

“Yes, I am. Mr. Fluffy is so nice. He took care of me.” Olivia declares, smiling.

“Mr. Fluffy?” Tom asks curiously. His voice quivers with anger, mostly directed towards himself for leaving his little girl unprotected.

“Yes, Mr. Fluffy Bear. He wants me to call him Kalvo. But I like Mr. Fluffy Bear better. He is so strong, like a giant Teddy Bear.” Olivia giddily declares like that is the most important matter to be discussed at the moment. All Tom could think about is how his little girl has been molested by two perverted men while he is in the real world, trying his best not to do the same to his niece. He turns to Kalvo and smiles with gratitude.

“Thank you, Kalvo.” Tom says. The big hulking man just smiles and looks like he wants to say something to Tom, yet stops himself from saying it. But Tom can feel it. “Come here, Kalvo.” Tom declares as he extends his hands to invite the big guy to join them for a hug. Kalvo’s smiles widens as the man kneels down with the other two. Enveloping the two in a huge hug.

After the long hug, Tom looks at his little girl. Based on what happened to her while he is away, Tom knows that the small town of Lavvar is no longer a safe place for them.

“Olivia, this town is scary now sweetie. After what happened to you, we should move to another town.” Tom declares. Olivia just smiles at him.

“Yay. We are going on a road trip again.” Olivia declares cheerfully.

“Okay, so why don’t we our stuff together. Then we will go buy some food and stock for our journey. Then we will leave tomorrow morning.” Tom declares with a giant smile to her daughter.

“I am going to bring my toys with me.” Olivia declares happily as she quickly runs to her basket of toys. Kalvo remains in place though. And he looks sad. He is just looking at Olivia. Tom turns to Kalvo.

“Hey, Kalvo aren’t you going to bring anything with you?” Tom asks with a smile. Knowing full well why the big guy looks sad.

“You mean… you want me to…” Kalvo asks surprised and delighted.

“Of course, you are my sweet little angel’s best friend. I would be very happy to have you join us.” Tom declares. Tom did not expect the giant man to jump with joy and give him a giant hug. The two of them almost fell on the ground because Tom is caught off guard.

That day, the three of them bought food for the road, as well as other essential stuff like potions and maps. Being a rich influential man in real life, money in game is not an issue. He bought new equipment for Kalvo, not just because he is a friend of Olivia but because he is the only member of their party who is more suited for combat. Olivia is a helpless human now and Tom is a light priest which is not a good class for combat.

The next day, the three started their journey finding a new town to settle in. Tom is looking for a medium-sized town, where there aren’t too many players but also enough that their presence won’t be felt.

Only four days since they started their journey, and Tom is already going mad with lust. Tom is still very much horny, maybe even hornier than when he logged into the game. He doesn’t really know how to get around Kalvo so he can be with his daughter. Fucking her while Kalvo sleeps is an option but that is hard to do. And if Kalvo wakes up and sees this, then maybe the guy will go berserk and kill him.

After one week of walking and fighting monsters, Tom is very much tired but still totally horny. He has to do something with this situation. The thought of killing the giant man occurs to him but he knows it is not a good idea, given that his daughter will be traumatized to witness her friend die. And without Kalvo, Tom and his daughter is pretty much defenseless. Tom and Olivia have been defenseless like that before and it is not a fun experience, running around like mice being chased by cats.

Another week passed, Tom is now going insane with lust. Being around his little girl but unable to act on it because Kalvo is there. He is constantly hard in his pants and leaking, but he can’t do anything about it. Kalvo and Olivia seems so happy together though. The two are bonding so well. Tom usually just watches the two have fun, pick up flowers, Olivia being carried like a baby by the hulking man, and many other things. Every so often Tom would join in. But not too much, Tom doesn’t trust himself.

They are still a month away from Tom’s planned destination, a small town called Yunirha. But Tom is starting to think that he will go snap and try to rape Olivia before then. Tom just knows how Kalvo will snap his neck and he will never get to see Olivia ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my readers (or at least to you who is reading this): Thank you for reading my work. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> When I posted this work, I am just trying to test my writing skills. And hoping a little, that someone else will like reading it. And I think some of you did like it. Thank you.
> 
> I made a target for myself: one chapter update per week. Unfortunately, I realize now that this schedule I set for myself is too ambitious. I am but a noob writer and I did not know what I was doing. I still don't know what I am doing.
> 
> I am currently writing 3 WIPs, one of which I already put on-hold indefinitely for now. With two chapters per week, it is draining out my creative juice, and writer's block is causing me trouble. And I don't want to end up posting junk chapters just to keep my schedule. I don't want to post a half-assed chapter which will ultimately end up disappointing you and me. And lately, I am only coming up with shitty chapter attempts and I don't want to post it. I will just hate myself if I do that. I have two options, sacrifice the quality of my work or take time for myself. I choose the latter.
> 
> So I decided to have a bit of hiatus. A month of rest to recollect my thoughts and let my creative juices flowing again. I hope you guys will understand. And I hope you will still be here when I come back. I am sorry for this inconvenience. But I assure you, this is not the end. :D
> 
> Maybe subscribe to the story or bookmark it so you will be notified when I post the new chapter. Or at least that is what I think subscribe and bookmark feature of AO3 are for.
> 
> Have a nice day and I hope you will be here to read the next chapter when I post it.
> 
> P.S. My other ongoing WIP (Slowly Growing) will have a new chapter update this week but will also be on hiatus after that.


	8. The Sting Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate is not Tom’s friend lately. Weeks and weeks of trying to control himself, knowing that any approach of trying to take what he wants will inevitably end with him dead and losing his little girl.
> 
> But tonight is the night. Tonight is his only chance - the only chance to retain his sanity. This is his shot - a shot in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.
> 
> NOTE:  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me. I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for being away for so long. But I am back now and I will try to stick to my "every other week" update schedule.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Fate is not Tom’s friend lately. Weeks and weeks of trying to control himself, knowing that any approach of trying to take what he wants will inevitably end with him dead and losing his little girl.

But that evening, Tom was given a special opportunity. A rare chance to try something out and maybe be able to satisfy himself and escape unscathed. Maybe.  _ Hopefully _ .

His lucky opportunity was brought to him by their encounter this morning with bees. The three of them were walking through a thick forest. As luck would have it, they were attacked by bees. And as big as Kalvo was, he couldn’t really defend them against a hive of bees. So, they had no choice but to run away. And they ran fast. But fast as they may, those pesky bees managed to sting both Olivia and Kalvo. Kalvo being a big burly man, bee stings seem to not affect him. But poor little Olivia is not so fortunate, she started to feel sick since noon that day.

“Mr. Shepherd, I think Olivia is sick. I think she needs the antidote.” Kalvo declares in a hushed voice as he turns to the weak and indisposed little girl sitting with them across their camp fire. She looks subdued and less animated than she usually is. And it is making Kalvo worry.

Tom turns to Kalvo, a wicked idea popping in his head. “I will check the inventory.” Being the leader of this group, Tom is the one bringing most of the potions for the team. Tom opens his inventory and quickly sees 5 antidote bottles in there. But he knows that for his nefarious plan to work, he has to lie.

“Unfortunately, we are out of that.” Tom answers.

“Purification potions, or other potions that might work?” Kalvo asks concerned now.

“Nothing.” Tom replies, as he sees that light blue bottle in his inventory. He knows that his plan is too risky and might not even work at all, but he has no choice. He is growing mad and him not doing anything will most likely turn him insane with lust and turn everything to shit inevitably anyway.

“Daddy, I feel sick. And cold.” Olivia declares.

“Come here sweetie. Let’s stay closer to keep you warm.” Tom responds gesturing for his sick daughter to sit between him and Kalvo.

“We can’t do anything?” Kalvo asks sadly.

“Well, I do have a way. It is an ancient way of healing.” Tom lies between gritted teeth, praying to all the gods to give him this chance. “But…” He manages to say before Kalvo interrupts him.

“Then let’s do that.” Kalvo quickly responds.

“It’s not that simple. It might hurt Olivia a little bit.” Tom declares as little Olivia comes closer to them. Tom puts his palm on Olivia’s forehead and sure enough his little girl is burning up with fever.

“This is not good.” Tom declares as he can see redness in Olivia’s eyes. He also notices that the area below her eyes looks irritated and pinkish. He turns to Kalvo who is sporting the same look but the man looks like he is doing so much better than Olivia is.

“But she will be okay after, right?” Kalvo asks.

“Yes, I think so. I am confident.” Tom replies.

“Then do it.” Kalvo exclaims.

“Do what?” Olivia asks curiously.

“Well, Daddy has to do some checkup first baby. To make you feel better?” Tom replies. “You are really burning with fever baby.” Tom replies. Deep down he is laughing, somehow Kalvo is starting to fall for this. He just has to convince the burly man some more before he proceeds to the more risqué part of his plan.

“Okay. So, what do I do, Daddy?” Olivia asks.

“Well, the first step is to check the bee sting marks. Just to see if it is inflamed.” Tom declares. “So, you have to be naked for this baby.” He smiles as he turns to Kalvo. He expects that the man will object or at least show an expression of objection with his request. But the burly man’s reaction remains the same, the look of worry and concern shows in the man’s face. Kalvo even helps little Olivia take her dress off over her head.  _ This is going smoother than I thought. I guess I was just worrying for nothing. At the end of the day, Kalvo is still not the sharpest tool in the shed. _

Tom watches in extreme anticipation. Kalvo pulls the dress off Olivia, exposing her smooth creamy white skin that almost illuminates in the moonlight. He can hear the crackling of the campfire and the soft sound of the evening breeze blowing. But his eyes remains transfixed at the very weak and sick Olivia. He expects to feel shame and guilt but there is none. Even as he scours the deepest alleys and avenues of his dark mind, he can’t find guilt anywhere. Did he finally crack? Did the demon inside him win? Maybe. Maybe not. But it doesn’t really matter now as he sees his little daughter being undressed by this dimwitted Hercules. Her white laced panties being pulled down exposing that pink rosy piece of Heaven between her legs. Tom has to have it. He watches with hawk eyes as Olivia steps out of her panties, her legs spreading and so does her pussy. Tom inescapably moans low and deep, piercing through the dead of the night.

“Now where were you bitten, baby?” Tom asks before he sees a bee sting mark on her neck and then another one near her young yet erect nipple. The cold wind of the night must have caused that. An idea comes to Tom.

“Here Daddy. And here.” Olivia replies, pointing at the bee sting marks that Tom already saw.

“Well, the first step is to suck the bee toxins out. Just to stop the toxins from spreading even more.” Tom explains as he gestures for her little girl to come closer. Olivia does so and Tom did not even wait for Kalvo’s approval before he latches his lips around the bee sting mark on Olivia’s neck. Sucking it hard wanting to leave a mark. His hand couldn’t help but move around Olivia’s waist, while the other moves further towards her ass, cupping one and squeezing it as he continues to suck. Tom hears his little daughter whimper. Maybe because of his aggressive sucking on her neck. Or because she is not feeling well. Or maybe because she likes that Tom is squeezing her ass. Whichever is true, Tom can also hope it is the last one, hearing his daughter moan and whimper is the most erotic sound he ever heard in his life.

Kalvo watches silently, wanting this to work, feeling bad that he wasn’t able to protect his best friend. He is very thankful that Mr. Shepherd knows this ancient way of medicine. The method may seem weird and unconventional in his eyes but he trusts Mr. Shepherd. He knows that the man is a respectable and kind man who loves his daughter.

Pulling back, Tom sees a deep red hickey mark left after his aggressive sucking. He moans as he leans in again, peppering little kisses as he moves south to her nipples. Just beside the bee sting mark. He starts sucking Olivia’s nipple. He moves his tongue to flicker and play with her nipple as he sucks. His hand moves lower, sliding one finger down her crack and into her front. His middle finger finds her pussy lips and he starts to rub there. Kalvo watches Tom suck on little Olivia’s nipples, but the dimwitted Hercules remains oblivious to what Tom’s filthy finger is doing at that moment. Olivia whimpers as she leans back. Kalvo quickly moves his hands towards the back of her head, supporting it as she leans back even further. Olivia starts feeling the intense feeling of her nipple being sucked and her pussy lips being rubbed, and she loves it. A familiar feeling that she learned to love over time.

“Is it working, Mr. Shepherd?” Kalvo asks. Tom did not answer. He is busy with his teeth playfully biting the little girl’s nipple. His middle finger trying to locate her clit. When he finally found it, he starts to rub on it, making his little girl whimper even more. Once again, Tom expects guilt to wash over him. Knowing that his little girl is sick but he is actively letting it happen. Knowing he has an antidote, but choosing to take advantage of her instead. He is an evil man and he realized that he is much more wicked now that ever. His guilt is no more and it scares him. But not enough to make him stop.

“Oh, I see another bee sting mark down her baby.” Tom declares. Tom wiggles his finger on his little girl’s clit to show her where he means. Kalvo remains clueless on where Tom means, but chooses to remain silent. He doesn’t want to distract the father. Making his best friend feel better is Kalvo’s main priority.

“Should I suck down there too, sweetie.” Tom asks. He knows that his little girl loves it when he eats her pussy. And now he is trying to see if she will admit to it with Kalvo around.

“Yes, Daddy. Please eat it out. I want you to do it.” Her hands grasp harder on Tom’s head as he sucks on her nipple one last time. Tom hugs little Olivia before turning to Kalvo.

“Face this way, Kalvo.” Tom declares. Kalvo complies without a protest. His face still showing extreme concern, something that Tom intends to use to his advantage. “Now, hold my little girl like this.” Tom declares as he guides the big dimwitted Hercules to his desired position. Placing his little girl on the Adonis’ lap so she is straddling the man. Tom then spreads Kalvo’s legs apart, making Olivia spread her legs too, exposing herself to her own father. Tom smirks as he looks at the confused look on Kalvo’s face.

“She got bitten in her tiny tight pussy. And I am going to eat her pussy out to save her. Okay?” Tom declares, risking his chance by using filthy dirty words. But at the same time, he is testing Kalvo. He wants to know just how gullible the man is and how far he can manipulate the man, thinking that maybe soon, he can get the man addicted to Olivia as well. That way, he doesn’t have to hide behind Kalvo’s back anymore. Kalvo will be his accomplice.

He looks at Kalvo’s face. The man still looks confused, but remains silent. Not even the dirty and lewd words that came out of Tom’s mouth changed the man’s view of him. Kalvo still trusts him, and clueless that Tom just confesses that he is going to molest his little girl. Tom did not waste any more time. He quickly leans in, diving between his little girl’s legs. His lips meeting with her rosy pink lips from down below. Tom’s tongue quickly darts inside her, making his little girl let out high-pitched moans. Almost everything is just like how he used to eat her pussy out before. Almost, because one thing is different this time - the smell. As Tom takes in deep breaths, he expects the sweet innocent scent of his underage daughter, but instead, all he could smell is a manly musky scent radiating from below her. Reminding Tom that Kalvo’s crotch and his almost inhuman-sized cock is just nearby. And now, this Adonis’ musky manly scent is all Tom could smell. Somehow, it turns Tom on even more. In his mind, he chalks it to the fact that another man is witnessing him molest his little girl. Ignoring the fact that the musky manly scent is the thing that is turning him on so much.

“Oh, Daddy. That feels so good.” Little Olivia remarks, urging Tom on. “I feel so much better.” She whimpers. Tom wonders if she is saying it because she wants Tom to continue. Or maybe she is aware that Tom is deceiving Kalvo and she wants to help Tom.

“Do it more, Mr. Shepherd. Liv says it is working.” Kalvo cheers to Tom’s amazement, it seems his daughter’s words is affecting Kalvo positively. Tom moans as he continues to lick and suck on his little girl’s pussy, silently hoping that Olivia is intentionally saying those words to coax Kalvo into Tom’s web of lies and deception. He is not tongue fucking her now. Instead, Tom is teasing her. Avoiding to dart his tongue inside.

“Daddy… So good. Eat my pussy Daddy.” Olivia begs. But Tom continues to tease her. His tongue circles her holes, teasing her pussy lips, darting between her inner folds but no longer darting and diving inside her pussy. Knowing that he is making his little girl feel good but not good enough. He wants to hear her beg for more, beg for him to tongue fuck her.

“Daddy, Please… Ahhh…” Poor little Olivia whimpers. Her back arches in pleasure. Her head leans back and meets Kalvo’s. “Mr. Fluffy Bear… P-Please… Inside… More…” she pleads, surprising Tom. He did not even think that this would be possible.

“Please, Mr. Shepherd. Your daughter needs it. She said she needs more. Please give her more. Eat her pussy more. Go deeper inside. I think she needs that.” Kalvo begs, turning Tom on even more. Tom is not even sure if Kalvo understands his own words. But he loves it.

“Mmmmm…” Tom darts his tongue deep inside little Olivia’s waiting pussy. His hand moves upwards into little Olivia’s nipples, pinching it and making her moan and gasp. Kalvo looks at this confused but lets it happen, thinking that this is part of the checkup. In his innocent dumb mind, it makes sense. Tom’s tongue fucks his little girl until his jaws hurt like hell. Going in and out in rapid succession, ceaselessly and aggressively. But his jaw hurts now and he needs to stop. Besides, he has a more pressing urge now, the need to be inside his little girl. But this time, he craves to do it differently. She wants to pop her anal cherry.

Tom pulls back and looks at her little girl. She is still whimpering. Her eyes closed and her face still flushed. He turns to Kalvo who looks back at him curiously. Tom smiles. If Tom plans to fuck her daughter, now would be the perfect time to say it. And so, he did.

“Now, the next step would be to check her temperature.” Tom declares.

“Oh, right, yeah to check how sick she is?” Kalvo guesses. Tom smirks, nodding.

“But since I have no thermometer, I have to do it the old-fashioned way. Using my tool.” Tom declares as he grabs his bulging crotch. He smirks before his eyes turns to Kalvo’s bulge. He is surprised that Kalvo is not tenting his pants. Tom starts to question himself.  _ Is it normal for a man to remain flaccid even after witnessing another man eat out a pussy? Or is it because he is not comfortable with a father doing it to his daughter? Or maybe because I am an adult man and I am doing it to a little girl? This guy is impossible. _

“What do you mean, Mr. Shepherd?” Kalvo asks curious and confused.

“Kalvo, how did your mother take your temperature when you were sick as a kid?” Tom asks the man. Kalvo looks at him confused and in deep thought.

“Well, she put her hands on my forehead.” Kalvo offers, frustrating Tom a bit. But also making Tom chuckle. Sometimes seeing Kalvo as this big intimidating hulking man makes Tom forget that the man is mainly brawns and no brain.

“I mean, how does she use the thermometer?” Tom asks again.

“Oh, yeah. She put it between my armpit. Sometimes in my mouth. And sometimes she sticks it in my bum.” Kalvo responds. His face cringes when he declares the last part.

“Did she explain why she has to put in up your bum sometimes?” Tom asks.

“Well, she said that it will take more accurate temperature or something.” Kalvo responds, unsure. Tom smirks, liking that logic.

“Exactly. So now, I have to use my big fat Daddy cock and shove it up my daughter’s bowels.” Tom declares. “We don’t have a thermometer and I have to use my cock. Will it be okay if you help me with this, Kalvo?” Tom asks. He loves how Kalvo’s face turns from confusion to understanding. As if his stupid lame alibi is making so much sense inside the mind of this dimwitted Adonis.

“Oh, of course, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo declares. Little Olivia just looks at the two of them, back and forth, smiling and clueless. Tom smirks. He can tell by the look of concern in Kalvo’s face that the man will do anything to help his little girl Olivia. And Tom intends to take advantage of that, testing how far this big hulking man can go.

“Well, I kind of need you to be naked for this one.” Tom announces, smirking. Kalvo looks at him confused. “Yes, you see. It has been a long time since I used my unconventional tool to take someone’s temperature, and I want a second opinion.” Tom declares. Kalvo looks at him, still confused but seemingly convinced.

Tom did not waste his time. He quickly gets up and unabashedly undresses himself in front of Kalvo. His priest robe falling to the ground, followed by his undergarments. He picks it all up and puts it in his inventory. Not caring that Kalvo and his little girl is watching him naked now.

“Here, let me take care of Olivia while you undress.” Tom offers as he leans forwards and picks Olivia up. His naked body now directly touching hers and Tom moans. He can feel the hot feverish body of his little daughter on his own, and he can tell that she really is burning up. But instead of worry, his mind starts to wonder if it will feel so much warmer inside her. Tom is suddenly aware that Olivia’s ass hole is just inches from his cock right now, and if he wants to, he can fuck her right at that moment. But something else catches Tom’s attention.

He turns to Kalvo as he watches the man, remove his armor. Tom smirks to himself. As straight as he may be, Tom can see how gorgeous Kalvo’s body is. He is like a supersized Hercules that can crush his skull with just the force of a punch. He knows how dangerous it is to manipulate a man. One false move or just a simple miscalculation could result to his death in the virtual world and him losing his daughter. But it fascinates him how easy it is to manipulate Kalvo. And he wants to see how far he can drag this man with him.

“Now, what?” Kalvo asks as his towering naked form stands before Olivia and Tom.

Tom remained silent. He is in a trance. Admiring Kalvo’s great naked physique presented in front of him. _ Wow. It is like the gods sculpted his body themselves from a big slab of granite. Each muscle perfectly defined and hulking out. It is like watching the incredible hulk naked and live, but more human, more realistic and less anger. Kalvo is like a friendlier human version of the Incredible Hulk. Well, his cock certainly looks incredible. God, I wish I was him. And damn, that ass is heavenly. Go on, Kalvo, pick up your armor from the ground, display your ass to me. _

“Mr. Shepherd?” Kalvo asks when Tom did not give him an answer.

“Oh, right.” Tom replies as he is brought out of his trance.  _ God, did I just catch myself admiring another man’s ass? This is weird. _ “Well, for now I will be taking my little girl’s temperature. But… my hands are currently occupied.” Tom declares, gesturing to his arms that is currently wrapped around little Olivia’s waist, keeping her body close to his own. Tom smiles, knowing fully that he can fuck her even with his current situation, but Kalvo doesn’t know that. And he wants to exploit this impressionable man.

“Oh, right. I mean, you want me to help you? Ummm… You want me to guide your tool into Olivia’s bum?” Kalvo asks innocently. As if those words are just normal words you hear every day. It is as if those words do not bluntly declare that Tom is going to molest his own daughter and Kalvo is going to help him.

“Yes, Kalvo. That is exactly what I want you to do. I will guide you through this medical process okay?” Tom declares calmly with a giant smile on his face. Kalvo just nods at him, confirming that he has the man under his influence now. He smirks.

“Okay, Kalvo, why don’t you kneel on the ground to get a better view of things.”

“Oh, right. Right.” Kalvo quickly obeys Tom’s command. Kneeling in front of the man, his hulking body, now no longer towering over Tom. As if it is reflecting the correct situation, the fact that Tom is in control and Kalvo is just a new toy he gets to control.

“Now, hold my cock and guide my cockhead towards your best friend’s asshole, okay?” Tom is trying his best not to laugh. Kalvo is doing as he was told. Tom even gasps the first time Kalvo’s hand touched his cock. He expected the man to have callused hands, but it is soft, almost lady-like. And Kalvo’s soft hands feel good around his cock and Kalvo guides it to little Olivia’s asshole.  Tom can even feel little Olivia’s body jerk a bit when his cock head made skin contact.  _ God, if I had known it would go this easy, I would have done it earlier. _

“Now, what can you see on the tip of my cock, Kalvo?” Tom asks, wanting to talk to the big naïve man. Something about the hulking Adonis’ innocence makes Tom want to talk dirty to him. A new turn on he never knew he had.

“Oh, ummm… You mean, Olivia’s bum hole?” Kalvo asks clueless, making Tom chuckle.

“No, Kalvo. Poor innocent clueless man. I mean, can you see what is leaking out of my cock?” Tom inquires.

“Oh, you mean that sticky liquid?” Kalvo asks.

“Yes, that one. It is called pre-cum. And it is used to lubricate a hole so my tool can slide in easier. Now, why don’t you slide the tip of my throbbing tool to smear my precum on Olivia’s ass hole. It has to be well-lubed or it will hurt like hell for poor little Liv here.” Tom suggests. And just as he expected, Kalvo slides his cockhead on little Olivia’s hole enthusiastically. The man is even squeezing out the precum out of his cock. Tom knows that Kalvo does not want Olivia to feel pain, so he is helping in his own way.

“Do you think my precum is enough now, Kalvo?” Tom teases. His cock leaks generously but he knows it is not enough to lubricate Olivia’s tight virgin ass hole.

“Ummm… I think I need more, Mr. Shepherd. I don’t think it is enough.” Kalvo responds, worriedly. Tom smirks.

“Well, men produce precum. Kalvo, you are a man, why don’t you try to use your cock, maybe you have enough precum for Olivia.” Tom suggests with a gleeful smile, knowing that the dimwitted Adonis will fall for it. And he did.

“Oh, right. Wow. You really are smart, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo declares enthusiastically. He lets go of Tom’s cock and then grabs his own. His cock is still soft though, but is leaking a bit of precum. He gets up and then guide his cock head in Olivia’s hole, smearing his precum on his little girl best friend’s ass hole. The whole time Olivia is just moaning. She has her eyes closed. Tom is not sure if she can feel it all and she is moaning to show how much she enjoys it; or maybe her fever is so high that she is getting delirious.

“Mmmmm…” Tom moans as he can feel Kalvo’s cock making contact with his from time to time and it makes him want more. He does not understand it but he wants more.

“Well, I think my tool is still leaking precum, Kalvo. Why don’t you grab both our tools and slide it together on little Liv’s hole.” Tom could not believe his own suggestion.

“Oh, right. Wow. You really are a genius, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo declares. His words exuding with admiration and awe. As if he is idolizing Tom, and it seems maybe he is. Tom however is too focused on the feeling of his cock throbbing alongside Kalvo’s cock. And he can tell that the man is now semi-hard. Their cocks, sliding together as Kalvo swipes their cockhead on Olivia’s hole. Dirty thoughts invade Tom’s mind. His initial plan is to have Kalvo face-fuck his daughter. Now, he wants something else from the man.

“Do you think that is enough, Kalvo?” Tom asks while hearing this hulking man growl in deep sexy voice, making his body shiver.

“I don’t know, Mr. Shepherd. I… I hope it is.” Kalvo replies. Tom smirks.

“Okay, let me check.” Tom declares. “Pet window open.” Tom announces to Kalvo’s confusion. An in-game window pops up for Tom to see. Kalvo however cannot see it.

_ Pet Customization and Control Window _

_ Pet Name: Olivia Shepherd _

_ Pet Level: Unknown _

_ Pet Mode: Human – Little Girl _

_ Pet Status: Poisoned _

_ Intimacy Level: 17 _

_ Intimacy Points Own: 295 _

This is the content of the pet information tab. But Kalvo is particularly interested in the sensory tab at the moment. He has experimented a bit with this pet customization and control feature of Olivia. Just minor temporary changes, just to test it out and to know more about this intimacy point system.

Apparently, every time that Olivia is happy while being around him, Tom receives pet intimacy experience points. When they walk in parks, or eat lunch in a restaurant, or even when they are hunting low-level monsters, Tom gets pet intimacy experience points. Every time his intimacy level with Olivia levels up, he receives addition 25 points. And that is the only way to earn intimacy points. Or at least that is the only way he knows of. Well, he did get 100 extra intimacy points when they reached intimacy level 15. But that is a one-time thing. More likely a milestone reward. But without any knowledge what levels are milestone and what are the rewards per milestone, Tom knows he can’t rely on it for intimacy points.

He also discovered that he can modify many aspects and features of Olivia. He can make her a virgin again. He can make her forget a memory or implant one. He can make her have giant breasts. He can change her age. He can even change her appearance or even make her a boy. But every pet customization consumes intimacy points. And the more drastic and permanent the change is, the more intimacy points it needs. Each customization point consumes intimacy points ranging from 5 up to 500. With intimacy points being hard to come by, Tom only experimented with the temporary customization that costs 5 to 15 intimacy points. And that is just what he needs at this exact moment.

Tom goes to the sensory tab of the pet customization and control window. Tom smirks as he sees the pain meter and the pleasure multiplier. He drags the pain bar to zero, wanting his little girl not to feel the pain. Then he adjusted the pleasure multiplier to x4. With this, little Olivia can feel no pain, only pleasure – four times the pleasure, even. This effect is only temporary though, lasting only a day. And it costs 25 intimacy points all-in-all, which is a bummer for Tom.

He has done this before. He did it so that little Olivia will not feel the pain. So, his conscience would be lighter, and his guilt lesser. But nonetheless, he still felt guilty then. But now, he can’t feel the guilt. He would even consider not lowering Olivia’s pain meter to zero even if he knows she will be in so much pain when he finally takes her anal virginity. But he knows he has to. If Kalvo sees his best friend crying in pain, he will not like it. And shit will hit the fan. This was, with Olivia feeling intense pleasure and no pain, Kalvo will truly believe that he is not hurting his friend. And that he is doing something good. And that is what Tom wants. To trick Kalvo into taking advantage of Olivia.

“Yes. Yes, I think that is enough, Kalvo. I think Olivia won’t feel so much pain now.” Tom declares finally. “Now, let me turn little Olivia a bit.” Tom adds as he turns little Olivia around. She is now facing Kalvo, her back lying flat on Tom’s rock-hard body. She has a blank expression on her face and her eyes are half-closed due to her rocket-high fever. Tom hooks his arms under little Olivia’s knees, presenting his own daughter to his hulking adult best friend. Her pussy winking at Kalvo, and at this point Kalvo is already rock hard. His granite hard cock pointing forward and then curved upwards perfectly formed to stab at a woman’s upper vaginal wall, where her G spot is located.

_ Such a perfect cock. _ Tom mutters to himself with jealousy. He knows that even without technique, which Tom think Kalvo does not have, Kalvo’s cock is perfectly formed to pleasure a woman without even trying. Tom can only dream of how much pleasure Kalvo’s cock can give his daughter.

“Oh, sorry Mr. Shepherd. Mine looks ugly and misshapen.” Kalvo remarks, blushing abashedly. Tom looks at the guy with awe.  _ How could someone with a cock this perfect be so ashamed about it? Doesn’t he know how perfect his cock is? I would die to have a cock like that. And I bet he has this exact cock in real life. That would really be a waste if he is ashamed of it or afraid to use it. _

“Oh, no. Your tool is perfectly fine, Kalvo. It looks great. Doesn’t it, Olivia?” Tom declares, assuring this young man.

“Huh? Oh… Wow, Mr. Fluffy Bear. Your cock looks good. Like a fluffy pillow.” Olivia declares. “I want to eat it. Nom… nom... nom.” Olivia declares playfully. Her eyes are still half open but she is smiling now.

“Thanks, Liv.” Kalvo responds blushing.

“Okay, now. Please guide my big adult incestuous tool inside my baby girl’s asshole. I want to pop her anal cherry now.” Tom declares lustfully. Kalvo looks at him curiously before the man obeys him.

“Oh, right.” Kalvo declares as he once again grabs Tom’s cock. His soft and big fingers wrap around Tom’s shaft. Tom moans as Kalvo guides his cockhead towards his daughter’s anal entrance.

“Now, push it in, Kalvo.” Tom commands, his teeth gritting as his pleasure increases. The lewd act of manipulating another man to help him molest his own daughter is a turn on that Tom did not anticipate. But will surely now crave for. Kalvo starts to try and push Tom’s cock inside Olivia but it was hard.

“Go on, Kalvo. This is the only way to help Olivia. Please help me help my daughter.” Tom announces. Toying with Kalvo’s feelings to manipulate the guy. And it worked. Kalvo is now trying harder. His fingers moving on Olivia’s ass cheeks spreading it as his other hand guides Tom’s cock upwards.

“I am trying, Mr. Shepherd. But… your tool… it is too big. And… and I think Olivia’s hole is too small for it, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo tone is a mixture of worry, concern and exasperation. Yet, Tom can only think of dirty things in his head. The fact that he can feel Olivia’s burning body touching his skin is affecting him differently. Instead of worry and guilt, all he could think about is how great it would be to be buried inside his daughter’s burning hot feverish body. That moment, Tom realized that he has truly come to the dark side. His guilt gone. And his conscience now chased out of his being due to more than a month of being unsatisfied while being around constant temptation.

_ This is not my fault. I am evil because I had no choice. This is Olivia’s fault for being too sexy and attractive. I know my little girl is not so innocent anymore. I think she may even be seducing me. But she can’t be. She is my daughter. She may like it but she does not crave for sex like I do. Right?  I don’t know. I am not sure anymore. _

_ Wait… No… This is not my fault, this is Kalvo’s fault. If he had not been around, I wouldn’t have been too deprived of sex to go mad and snap like this. This is his fault. If he has… But it is not his fault. He saved my little girl. And they are friends. It is not Kalvo’s fault that he wants to spend more time with my little girl. _

_ Right? This is the gods’ fault. They know I will snap given the situation. But they let me do it. It is the gods’ that should be blamed. This is not my fault. Not Olivia’s. Not Kalvo’s. It is the gods to blame. Or maybe this is their will. They want me to be evil. They want me to be me. I should take advantage of this rare chance that the gods gave me. _

“Oh, maybe I just need more lubrication. My cock needs some. I know exactly where to get the lubrication, Kalvo.” Tom declares but did not continue talking, wanting the gullible man to inquire for the answer to this riddle.

“What…? Where? Where can I get some?” Kalvo asks earnestly.

Tom smirks. “Well, Olivia’s tight underage pussy produces enough lubrication for that. You just have to stimulate it a bit using your fat adult fingers.” Tom declares. He doesn’t know why but spewing such lewd words towards a clueless dimwitted mountain of a man is such a turn on for him. It is like calling the cops degrading and demeaning names and the cops just smile at him, clueless and obedient. Tom can feel the surge of power scourging through his veins. Tom is so pumped and intoxicated by this unexpected overwhelming power he has.

“Oh, really?” Kalvo asks curiously. “Okay, I guess that is worth a try.” Tom hears the man declare before he hears his little daughter whimper and moan. He looks down as he can see that Kalvo inserted two fingers inside his daughter’s pussy. Olivia is still weak and unenergetic but she bobs her head from left to right as she arches her back. Tom chuckles in his head as he can tell that the pleasure multiplier worked and Olivia is now feeling so good. Tom feels envious somehow, knowing he can’t ever feel the same way that his little girl is feeling at that moment.

“Now, slide your finger in and out of your little best friend’s pussy, Kalvo. Make her feel so good so she will start producing her natural lubrication. Go ahead, Kalvo, do it.” Tom commands. Olivia’s loud moaning that follows confirms that Kalvo is a very obedient man.

“There… Good.” Tom urges on as he feels his daughter arch her back even more. Her shoulder tensing at the back as she starts to squirm and whimper. Her high-pitched whimpering and moaning are making Tom leak more of his precum. But the sight before him is so much hotter. Knowing that this clueless man is molesting his little girl because he told the guy to. Because he manipulates the guy into this. This is so overwhelmingly satisfying for Tom.

“I think Olivia is starting to pee, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo declares before he pulls his fingers out. A thick and sticky liquid connects his fingers and Olivia’s tiny little pussy. Tom can feel his little girls’ body spasm, indicating that she is having her orgasm. Tom smirks to himself, thanking his older self for spending 100 intimacy points to allow little Olivia to have multiple massive orgasms. So massive that at that moment, little Olivia is squirting her juices out of her pussy.

Luckily, Tom did not need to instruct Kalvo. Kalvo just grabs Tom’s cock to catch the juices that little Olivia is squirting, coating his cock with his own daughter’s orgasm juices. This is so arousing for Tom. His mind can barely wrap around the luck that he has acquired in his entire experience in the virtual world.

Kalvo’s finger’s stroke Tom’s cock, spreading Olivia’s orgasm juices generously around Tom’s cock, making Tom moan.  _ God, this is too perfect. _

“I think this is enough.” Tom declares. His voice cracks at his last word, showing how aroused and excited he is to go through with this. Kalvo, quickly obeys, guiding Tom’s cockhead, aligning it on Olivia’s anal entrance and then guiding it upwards. Tom helps Kalvo by lowering his daughter’s body down unto his waiting cock.

Olivia’s high-pitched scream of pleasure mixes with Tom’s low groans, cutting through the silence of the night. Tom can feel it. The difference is astonishing. Olivia’s asshole is so much tighter than her pussy. And the fact that her asshole is not meant for this makes it even hotter for Tom. And as Tom’s cock tunnels inside his little girl’s bowels, he can feel just how burning hot her little girl is. It may have been a stupid trick that allowed this to happen but at that moment, Tom can feel it. He chuckles as he realized that his trick may have been half true. At that moment, now halfway inside his little girl, Tom can really tell how high Olivia’s body temperature is. His cock may not be as accurate as a real thermometer but he can tell how serious Olivia’s condition is. Tom wants to heal her, using a combination of purification and healing spell but Tom is too entranced by how hot Olivia is around his cock. How great it feels to be buried inside his little girl and how great it feels to be this close to her. She can wait a few more minutes. Tom knows he has to fuck her first.

“Now, this might look weird, but…” Tom stops talking as he notices Kalvo. The hulking man is frozen. His eyes bulging out of his eye sockets. His body frozen in place unable to move. Tom smirks, realizing that Kalvo is in shock and awe at the sight before him.

“It went inside.” Kalvo simply says. His words soft and slow as if forming such simple sentence is too much for his brain at that moment.

“Yes, Kalvo. I am inside my little girl now. My throbbing Daddy meat is now buried halfway inside my little girl.” Tom confirms.

“But how is that possible. You are so big. Your…your tool is so…big.” Kalvo declares before he steps back almost in fear. But he trips on the log that they were sitting on. The hulking man stumbles down to the ground. The loud crashing sound echoes through the night, riding the cold evening breeze as far as it can go.

“Oh. God. Olivia’s ass hole.” Kalvo exclaims in terror. “How is this…?” Kalvo is now panicking.

“It is okay, Kalvo. It is fine. Olivia is not hurt.” Tom declares, realizing that Kalvo must be very scared of this hurting his best friend. And Tom knows that Kalvo is on the edge. If he allows this to continue without dealing with it, the man might snap and then Tom’s neck will surely snap next, if that happens.

“See… Look at Olivia.” Tom urges. Olivia at that moment is smiling and moaning like crazy. Having such a fat veiny tree trunk of a cock buried inside her bowels is so intense. She feels so full. Her inside feeling weirdly tingly and as she slides lower, she can feel every vein of his father’s cock massaging her anal walls, making her whimper and moan some more.

“Oh. Are you okay, Liv?” Kalvo asks, concern. He can tell that she is not in pain. She is smiling, which means she is happy. But he still wants to hear it from her mouth.

“Yes, Mr. Fluffy Bear. I feel so full inside. It feels so tingly.” Olivia answers weakly, followed by slow and weak giggling. Tom smirks at this.

“See.” Tom simply says. Kalvo once again turn towards where Tom’s tree trunk cock connects to Olivia’s out-stretched ass hole. Kalvo could not believe how this is now hurting his friend.

“It is a medical procedure. It does not hurt as much. We did make sure of it earlier, right?” Tom adds to comfort Kalvo. Kalvo just nods in understanding.

“Now, actually I have an issue reading Olivia’s temperature.” Tom declares.

“Is it bad?” Kalvo asks unsure and concerned.

“Well, I actually need your second opinion. I want you to use your tool, too.” Tom smirks.  _ This is it. If I manage to convince Kalvo to do this one act, then for sure he is already on my side. He can not resist Olivia anymore and that means, I don’t need to hold back anymore. _

“What do you mean, Mr. Shepherd?” Kalvo asks confused.

“Well, do you remember the other places in your body that your mom sticks the thermometer? When you were sick…” Tom says, letting the big guy figure this out on his own.

“You mean my mouth?” Kalvo asks. “You want me to stick my tool in Olivia’s mouth?” Kalvo asks confused. Tom feels a tingle run down his spine when he hears these words. He planned to this earlier. To trick Kalvo into putting his fat cock into his little best friend’s mouth. But an idea came to him. And he wants more.

“Actually, there is another place that works better than the mouth. But it is only found in girls.” Tom declares and pauses, waiting for Kalvo to figure it out. When the guy did not show any side of realizing anything, Tom continues.

“I want you to put your big fat perfect cock inside your little best friend’s tight underage pussy.” To declares, shocking Kalvo. The burly man looks like he is about to get up and run away. “You think you can do that, Kalvo? For Liv’s sake?” Tom continues. Watching the look on Kalvo’s face turn from hesitation to concern and then to a stern determined look.

“Okay, I will do it. I will stick my perfect cock inside Liv’s tight underage pussy. I will save you, Liv.” Kalvo declares in determination as he stands up. Tom almost chuckles as he realized that Kalvo does not even know what his words mean. This is a total comedy that he did not expect but at the same time it is turning him on.

“Okay, go ahead Kalvo. Do it.” Tom encourages. Tom expected little Olivia to start urging her best friend to fuck her but she seemed to be in a delirious state due to her high fever and her being stuffed with her father’s cock.

“Oh. Okay.” Tom visibly sees Kalvo swallow hard, the man’s nerves must be getting into him.

“Calm down, Kalvo. This is all for Olivia. I really need your second opinion.” Tom urges again. He then sees Kalvo move his hands towards his thick cock. The cock is leaking hard now and then he watches this hulking man guide that throbbing fat cock towards his little girls’ waiting pussy. She is still leaking out of her pussy.

“Push, Kalvo. Do it.” Tom urges. Kalvo nods. Kalvo thrusts his hips forward, sending his throbbing member into Olivia’s pussy. Her pussy lips stretch open in response, effortlessly taking Kalvo’s tip. She is stretching wide open until she can’t stretch no more. But Kalvo’s cock continue to push in and stretch her even more. Olivia whimpers in pleasure as she feels herself becoming even more full than ever before.

“Aaahhh…. Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo exclaims in shock. His eyes rapidly moving as this intense pleasure overwhelms his sense. Tom chuckles at the man. He can tell that this is Kalvo’s first time. But what is turning Tom on even more is the fact that he can feel Kalvo’s thick fat cock slide inside her daughter, alongside his. He can feel his warmth through the thin wall of flesh that separates her anal walls and her vaginal walls. The feeling is too intense for him.

“Ahhh… Daddy… Mr… Fluff... face… Ahhh…. So full... Ahhh…” Olivia’s voice is higher pitched now and is getting higher with each word. The intense pleasure she is feeling is something that Tom can only wish he can feel.

“Do you like it sweetie?” Tom asks. Kalvo turns to look at his friend that is now sandwiched between him and the father. Kalvo is also curious to hear what Olivia thinks and how she feels at that moment.

“Full… I am full, Daddy.” Olivia’s voice is wavering at the end as if she is trying to force those words out of her mouth. Maybe because she really feels full. Or maybe because Tom’s and Kalvo’s monster cocks, albeit only halfway inside her, are rearranging her internal organs.

“Are you ready for the check-up, baby?” Tom inquires.

Little Olivia nods before saying a single word. “Please…”

“Follow my lead, Kalvo. We need to fuck her with our big fat adult cocks. We have to be rough with her or else the reading will not be accurate. Okay? This is the only way to get an accurate reading using the ancient way.” Tom quickly quipped, pulling the man deeper into his webs of lies. Kalvo, being the trusting and gullible guy that he is, just nods at Tom’s words. Believing those words to be true and did not even question it in his mind.

Tom need not say anything more. He let go of his daughter’s legs. Her legs stay in the air for a bit before it drops down a little. But given the massive invaders probing her inside at that moment, Olivia can’t close her legs even if she wants to. So, it stays spread open and now hooks on Kalvo’s hips. With both hands now free, Tom moves his hands to Kalvo’s broad shoulders. The mere physical contact with such hulking man almost makes Tom reconsider his sexuality. Kalvo is just the perfect male specimen – the kind of man that every normal dude would aspire to be.

Kalvo is a bit taller than Tom, almost half a foot taller, so it is reasonable that his cock is buried deeper inside Olivia. And Kalvo can feel it throbbing on his rock-hard abs through the thin flesh of Olivia’s belly. Kalvo looks down and he sees his best friend, looking up at him. Her eyes roll back inside her head and her mouth open, high pitched moans continues to escape her mouth. She is drooling down her chin as if she is no longer in her body but is somewhere else. As Kalvo’s eyes follows the drool down her chin, he sees her belly, now bulging even more. And he can see it, the shape of his cock protruding in his best friend’s belly. It makes him concern with Olivia’s well-being. But Tom is there to distract him.

Tom starts to pull Kalvo closer to him, sandwiching little Olivia between their rock-hard bodies. Kalvo is barely able to react before Tom uses his shoulders are leverage to pull himself upwards, sliding deeper into his daughter’s asshole, burying himself deeper. Tom hears his little girl moan louder from between the two of them but he can’t really see her.

“Follow my lead, Kalvo.” Tom repeats. “Do whatever I do, okay? For Olivia.” Tom declares before he starts a rhythm of fucking motion. Kalvo is quick to catch on, following his lead, the man starts to fuck Olivia too. Kalvo’s deep loud growls easily drowns Tom’s deep groans. Olivia’s high-pitch squealing is echoing through the night too. She must be in a new level f pleasure, especially with her pleasure multiplier at x4.

“God, baby girl, you are so tight. I am going to fuck you hard and tear your tight ass hole apart and make you feel so good.” Tom declares naturally, feeling so aroused as he feels his cock sliding alongside Kalvo’s as the two of them alternately thrust in and out of Olivia’s whole. He had never dreamed of double penetrating some woman with another guy. He had never even dreamed of doing it to his wife with another man. And doing this with a little girl, and with him and the other guy having massive cock, it is so surreal. So surreal even that he can’t imagine how little Olivia’s body is handling two giant cock, pistoning alternately inside her, stretching her whole being way passed her limit. And Tom doesn’t care now. She is his daughter, he can do whatever he wants with her. He saves her from being molested by multiple men, so this is the least she can do for him, right?

“We are fucking you, liv. Your Daddy and I are fucking you hard so you will get better. You will get better soon. We just need to get accurate temperature. That is why we are fucking you hard.” Kalvo explains, panting as he continues to fuck his little girl best friend. Kalvo truly believes whatever crap Tom told him. Completely clueless that he is being manipulated. Tom just chuckles as he hears this. Hearing Kalvo say those words are unexpected but totally welcomed. And just like Kalvo told Olivia, Tom starts to increase his pace, going faster, harder and rougher. Naturally, Kalvo follows his lead.

“AAAHHHH…. This feels… Ahhh... so weird… mmm…Mr. Shepherd. So tingly inside me.” Kalvo declares after a while of following Tom’s lead. Tom is now roughly fucking his daughter, making the little girl squirm and thrash her body around. Kalvo is easily keeping up with him and even going even rougher. Is it because the man really wants to help his friend? Or maybe he is getting into the act of fucking and loving the pleasure it brings him? Either way, Tom couldn't care less at the moment.

“Just go on…. Kalvo… Fuck my little girl harder. I am close too. Just let it go.” Tom advises as he thrusts harder. He is getting closer. He looks up and see Kalvo looking at him. Tom is drawn to the man’s eyes, and he realized just how blue Kalvo’s eyes are. Before he could stop himself, his hands slide upwards, from Kalvo’s shoulders to his neck and then to the back of Kalvo’s head. And Tom leans upwards, while pulling Kalvo’s face towards himself. For the first time in Tom’s life, he shares a kiss with a man. Just seconds before his body tenses up and start shooting his massive load inside little Olivia’s bowels.

Kalvo is not ready for the kiss. He freezes. But just then he feels something inside him bubble up. His thrusting continues as he feels Tom starts to freeze and stop moving. He wants to follow the man’s lead but he couldn’t stop himself, he continues to thrust into Olivia. His cock tunneling in and out of her until he feels that bubbling intensifies. And within seconds, that bubbling stops and then explodes.

_ I am peeing inside Liv. What… What did I do? I should not do it…  _ Kalvo wants to pull out but hi muscles just tense up and his body freezes in place, just like Tom did.  _ Did Mr. Shepherd also pee inside Liv? _

“Fuck. God. That is intense.” Kalvo declares breaking the kiss. He blushes as he realized what he just did and how he doesn’t feel repulsed by it. _ Aside from turning into an evil man, did I just turn gay? _ Tom couldn’t help but ask himself this.

“Did… Did it work?” Kalvo asks as he steps back, his cock slowly sliding out of Olivia’s pussy.

“I think it did.” Tom response as he too pulls out of his daughter’s hole. While fucking his little girl, he sneakily casts the purification and healing spell curing his little girl from the bee sting’s poison.

“She is out of it. But she will be fine.” Tom declares as he looks at Olivia. She has her eyes close and her body still spasming. Tom smirks, knowing that she just had multiple orgasms. The whole time the two of them are fucking her, her body is squirming and thrashing around, violently writhing. Tom can’t be sure but based on how slick Kalvo’s cock is at that moment and the amount of cum leaking out of her pussy, Tom can tell that it is not just Kalvo’s cum that is leaking out, he knows that the whole time Olivia is experiencing one orgasm after another.

“Give me the blanket, we need to cover her up.” Tom declares. He is feeling light-headed. Tom just chalks it out as an effect of having such a powerful orgasm after being “celibate” for so long. Kalvo picks up the blanket and spread it open. Tom lets Kalvo wrap little Olivia’s body with the blanket, tucking her in for the night.

Tom watches as Kalvo lays little Olivia down on the makeshift tent they made for the night. Tom is just about to sit down when his vision suddenly spins around and then turned black. Last thing he remembers is his energy being drained out of him and his vision blurry.

“Mr. Shepherd? What…” he hears Kalvo declare is a panicked tone but his body feels a bit heavy all of a sudden. He can feel the dirt on the forest ground against his naked skin. The fallen autumn leaves sticking to his skin.

“Mr. Shepherd, what is wrong?” Kalvo asks as he picks up Tom from the ground. Kalvo’s arm is under his neck, lifting half his body off the forest ground. “You look sick, Mr. Shepherd. I think you also got bit by the bees… Oh. Yes, you are.” Kalvo declares as he points at Tom’s arm where Tom sees a swollen red bump on it.

“I am, okay. Just give me…” Tom trails off. He realized that he can’t reveal that he has the antidote all along. He can’t reveal to Tom that he just tricked the guy earlier. He can’t give away his secret that a simple spell casting could have healed little Olivia earlier. He has to keep it as a secret. That is crucial for his plan to really set in and work. But what should he do? If he doesn’t do anything, he will surely die.

“Mr. Shepherd, you are sick. You need help. I can help you get better.” Kalvo declares simply. As if everything is simple and there is no problem. Tom just looks at Kalvo. Speechless and unable to think of anything to say.

_ My plan worked earlier. But I think it worked too well. Now, I am in trouble. And I don’t know how to get out of this. The only way out that will not undo the work I did with Kalvo is to let this happen. But if I do that, it means that… God, help me. _


	9. The Backfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tom's plan working too well. He knows that he is in trouble and unfortunately, he doesn’t know how to get out of this.
> 
> If he tries to escape this fate, it will undo the work he did with Kalvo. But if he doesn't even try and let this happen, he doesn't even know what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“Mr. Shepherd, you are sick. You need help. I can help you get better.” Kalvo declares simply as he looks at Tom. Tom looks horrible now. His eyes are as red as Olivia’s were earlier. His arm where he was bit is now swollen. Even his face is a bit swollen.

_ It worked too well. I did not anticipate that it would backfire like this… God, help me. I am screwed. _

“What should I do first again?” Kalvo mutters to himself as he looks at Tom’s weak body. “Oh, right, suck out the poison.” Kalvo declares smiling, proud of himself for remembering.

Hearing those words rings a bell in Tom’s mind.  _ I can still get away from this. Maybe if I manipulate him into thinking that there is another way, then maybe… But if I do that, he will be suspicious. Maybe I should just heal myself while he “sucks-out” the poison. And maybe tell him that it somehow worked and there is no need to take my temperature. And maybe I can get to take advantage of him too. Will that work? It should work. If not… no. It will work. It has to. _

Kalvo is now sucking out the swollen bee sting on Tom’s arm. And in Tom’s feverish state, this feels weirdly appealing to him. Tom turns to Kalvo and he can feel and see how earnestly Kalvo is sucking and in that moment, Tom knows just what to say next.

“Kalvo, I… I think that is enough sucking right there. But… I… I do have another area where I was bit. And I think you need to focus more there. It hurts so bad down there.” Tom declares. Kalvo pulls off from sucking his arm, a loud popping sound echoes through the wind. Tom smirks as he looks at Kalvo’s curious face. “It is down there.” Tom smirks as he points to his still throbbing cock.

Kalvo blushes. Tom smirks at this sight. He never thought Kalvo would blush with just this. But he did, and the man looks like a giant scary dog that just turned into a cute little puppy in an instant. “Yes, Kalvo. I think I got bit down there. Can’t you see that it is also very much swollen?” Tom explains. His stupid illogical explanation – flawed yet somehow making sense.

“Oh, right. Yes. Of course, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo declares before he helps Tom get up to sit on the log. Tom smirks as he now sits on the log. He spreads his legs to give Kalvo better access on his cock.  _ This can work. I can make this happen. _ Tom tells himself before he turns back to Kalvo.

“Go on, Kalvo. It really hurts. There’s a throbbing pain down there. I think if you manage to suck out all the bee toxins, I will be okay.” Tom declares. Kalvo just looks at him, curious but unconvinced.

“Okay.” Kalvo replies before the hulking man kneels on the ground. He uses a rolled blanket to pad the ground so as not to hurt his knees. Tom watches as Kalvo leans forward, his soft fat fingers now once again holding Tom’s throbbing cock. Tom growls as he feels Kalvo’s lips wrap around his cock. Kalvo, with only Tom’s cockhead in his mouth, starts sucking hard.

“Oh, oh… Kalvo. You need to take more in… It won’t work if you only put the tip in. The bee sting is near the base. The only way to suck the poison out is to take all my monster cock  inside your mouth and throat.” Tom declares. He doesn’t know if it is even possible for a regular player to take all his monster cock in. He believes it is only possible for Olivia to do so because she is an NPC. And Kalvo is not an NPC.

But Tom figures that the man could at least try. Besides the sight of a more manly man kneeling in front of him and sucking him off is a new turn on for him.

Kalvo looks up at him. All Kalvo can think of is how he has done this to his former friend, Art. He also remembers seeing Art make Liv do it. And Kalvo feels a bit weird with what he is doing. He has to mentally remind himself that this is different. This is him helping his best friend’s father. And he wants to do it right. So, he opens his mouth wider, sliding Tom’s throbbing cock inside his mouth.

“Ahhhh…. Your mouth is so tight and warm. God, the best mouth ever. So perfect for healing.” Tom encourages Kalvo. His hands move to Kalvo’s head. His fingers slide through the surprisingly silky and soft hair on Kalvo’s head. The green hue of the hair glistening and reflecting the light from the campfire. Kalvo wears his heart on his sleeve. And Tom can clearly see in Kalvo’s face that the man is skeptical and unsure about this. Tom knows he is just lucky that the man loves his daughter so much so that this scary hulking Adonis is bearing with him. Tom never thought he would enjoy being inside another man’s mouth. At that moment, Tom starts to wonder what it feels like to be inside Kalvo’s meaty buns.

Kalvo is going slow. Every time the cock slides deeper into his mouth, he gags. He can feel that stinging pain in his throat. He looks up at the sick man that needs help but the man looks more pleasured than pained. And then in his mind it clicks – Tom is not in pain because he is taking all the pain away. In Kalvo’s mind, everything seems to fall in place. And somehow, he is proud that this is working. In the corner of his eye, he can see his friend’s lying form and he silently prays that his friend sees him helping. Too bad, little Olivia is sound asleep, although she did stir a little.

“God, I think this is really working. It feels so good, Kalvo.” Tom remarks. His hand moves through the Adonis’ hair, loving the silky, smooth feeling around his fingers as he does so.

“I can feel it coming, Kalvo. The bee venom is coming out. You should drink it. Drink it all.” Tom exclaims as his grip on Kalvo’s hair tightens, pulling the man’s head closer, burying himself deeper inside the hulking man’s skull.

Despite the warning, Kalvo is not prepared. He has done this before. Art did this to him too. But when Art did it, Kalvo noticed. Art only managed to shoot one or two spurts of cum in Kalvo’s mouth. Kalvo barely tasted Art. But that is not what happens with Tom. When Tom starts shooting in Kalvo’s throat, Kalvo is surprised to feel each spurt of cum shooting straight into his throat and down to his stomach.

“Take it all. Taste that venom.” Tom exclaims as he continues to shoot. He feels light-headed as the intensity of his orgasm overwhelms him. When Kalvo starts struggling, Tom wants to laugh out loud. But he can’t gather enough strength to do so as he continues to shoot his thick massive load into the hulking man’s throat.

“Gaw…Gahkkk.. kkk…” Kalvo struggles to get away. He starts to choke up as he feels a massive spurt of cum shoot into his closed up throat. Kalvo gags, then cum starts exploding out of his nose and going everywhere. Kalvo pulls out and quickly as the tip of Tom’s monster reaches his mouth, his mouth fills up until it starts squirting out from the corners of his mouth.

Tom once again pulls Kalvo’s head down his cock. Kalvo struggles to get away. And he manages to do so. But Tom just ends up spraying the rest of his load on Kalvo’s body. His spurts of thick offering continues to blast until it slows down to a trickle.

But instead of getting furious, Kalvo just starts giggling and laughing. Even as his nose and throat sting in pain, he finds the situation hilarious. Laughing alone. Just before Tom wobbles down on the ground. His climax sent him into an overload of emotion. Combined with his high fever, Tom’s body shuts down.

“Mr. Shepherd… Sir…. What is wrong?” Kalvo asks in worry as he shakes the man’s body. But Tom’s body is not responding to his mental commands. As he tries his hardest to answer the man, he is failing. He mentally scolds himself for forgetting to cast a healing spell on himself. In his delirious state he has forgotten to do so and now with his temperature so high, his body has shut down, leaving his mind awake but unable to do anything.

“Sir… Are you…. This is bad. I really need to help. This better work.” Kalvo remarks. His voice quivers as his nerves gets into him. Tom remains helpless as the hulking man picks his limp body up.

_ God. No. Stop. I am okay. Don’t do this. God… This man is going to do it. He is going to break me. He is going to… rape me. No. Kalvo stop. Please gods… Help… _

But Tom’s mental anguish and struggle is worthless. His body remains unresponsive as he is laid on the fallen tree trunk. His head hanging down and almost reaching the ground below. His ass is high up in the air.

_ This is so embarrassing. I managed to manipulate this man into letting me fuck my own daughter. I manipulated him into fucking my underage daughter. Yet now, I can’t do anything about what is going to happen. Here I am bend over a fallen tree and about to be raped. And I can’t even move a single muscle. _

“Don’t worry. Mr. Shepherd. I am going to help you now.” Kalvo remarks and Tom can only shiver in fear as he feels the man’s massive knob knocking on his backdoor. Tom can’t even close his eyes as he braces himself.

_ God. This is going to hurt so bad. My asshole is dry as fuck. And his cock is as almost as long as my arm. Will I even survive this? _

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Kalvo remarks. Tom wonders what the man meant. But he sighs with relief as he feels the massive knob leave his backdoor. For a second, Tom almost believes that he is free. But no. He soon feels the hulking man’s chubby fingers rub on his hole.

_ Is he using lube? Where did he get some?  _ Tom shivers as the realization sinks in.  _ God, he is using my own cum as lube. This is so humiliating. My own cum being used as lube on my own ass. I feel like my massive climax earlier was for this very purpose – to be used as lube so that I can get fucked. _

“Aa…aahh..aah…” Tiny stuttering noises come out of Tom’s mouth as he feels the hulking man’s chubby fingers start to invade his hole.

_ God. This is… His digits are so fat. And it burns like hell. I can’t imagine how much worse it would feel if it was the real thing. _

“Ahhh… Ahhh…” Tom blushes as he hears himself moaning like he likes this. And he doesn’t. Tom knows that.

“Nice and ready.” Kalvo mumbles. And in Tom’s mind, he hears the man laugh like a maniac. As if this is all part of the plan.

“Such a tight hole. Ready for Daddy.” Tom’s delirious mind hears this. In his bent over pose, he can’t really see the man’s face but he can clearly see it in his mind. He can see a giant mischievous grin creeping on the hulking man’s face, a meaningful snare and a devilish chuckle. Tom can clearly see things now. The roles are being reversed. He is now the victim and this hulking man is going to rape him for once.

“Are you ready to take my cock, bitch?” Tom winces at the words. “I bet you want this. I bet you have been fantasizing about this thick cock inside you for a while now.” Tom can recall himself saying those words to his little girl – Olivia. He remembers having his little girl bend over the park bench back in the town of Lavaar. He remembers plowing into his poor little girl. Not caring as he heard her cry in pain.

“AAAAAHHHHHH…” Tom hears himself scream as the rape starts. The massive knob pushes on his asshole. He feels his eyes well up at the sudden jolt of pain. Surprisingly, Kalvo’s knob slides inside him. Not without resistance but easier than Tom expected. Although, he can clearly feel his hole tearing open.

_ I will soon be split in two. Dying by getting raped by a gigantic cock. What a shameful way to die. Even as I cautiously tread the line of manipulating this man. It is all futile. I will die now. And because I have introduced Kalvo to the pleasures of fucking my little girl, he will be keeping my little girl for himself. I lost my only treasure to this man. _

“Are you okay, Mr. Shepherd?” Kalvo asks as he slides his cock deeper into the man. He can’t help but groan at the intense pleasure he is feeling. Even little Olivia’s tight underage pussy is not as tight as this hole.  And despite telling himself that he is only doing this to help save his best friend’s father from danger, he knows he is loving this. His hand moves to the man’s waist, gripping it as he pushes his monster cock into the limp body of Mr. Shepherd.

“Am I as  good as you thought I will be?” Tom hears instead. His delirious mind is playing tricks on him, and using his fear against him.

“It is okay, Mr. Shepherd. Just relax. I am almost halfway.” Kalvo tries to calm the man as he stretches the man’s hole with his thick member. He is completely unaware that he is inflicting so much pain to the man. His mind can only remember how little Olivia reacted earlier, so happy and in extreme ecstasy.

“Is that all you can take? I am not even halfway in.” Tom hears instead. His eyes rolls back into his head as his body tenses up. He is in so much pain. He feels like a criminal being penalized for his crime. He feels like he is going to pass out and die any second now. Yet somehow, he is not dying. The pain just goes on and on like Kalvo’s long fat cock that never seems to end.

“It will be okay, Sir. It will be over soon.” Kalvo urges as he continues to push deeper. He is more than halfway inside the man now. He is afraid that he is stretching the man way past his limit. But he remembers the man’s earlier words when this was happening to Olivia. The man told him to push it all. He was told that the treatment would only work if he gives it all he got. Those words urge him to go on further and push even harder.

“Take this, Bitch. You know you want this.” Tom hears instead as he feels the man thrust harder into him. Pushing more inches into him than he can handle.

“GAAAAAAHHHHHHH” Tom screams in pain. His hand moves to the tree trunk and pushes on it. This severe pain seems to wake his body up.

_ God, he is breaking me. I can feel his cock in the pits of my stomach. He is breaking me. This should stop. He is going to kill me. I can’t die like this. _

“No, Mr. Shepherd. Let me help you.” Kalvo remarks as he feels the man’s hand move towards his own hands. Tom’s hands are trying to push Kalvo’s hands on his waist away. But his strength is not enough to budge Kalvo.

“Let me help you, Sir. This is for your own good.” Kalvo remarks again.

“God, such a wimp. You are not getting away slut. This is your punishment.” Tom hears instead. He tries to wiggle himself away. His hand still continues to struggle and push Kalvo’s hands away but this is not doing anything. His futile attempt at getting away is not even distracting Kalvo one bit.

“No….” Tom manages to plead. His eyes tearing up as he feels Kalvo thrust hard into him, sinking that monster cock to the hilt. Tom can feel the man’s pubes tickling his ass. And through the mist of pain and torture in his delirious mind, Tom wonders how Kalvo manages to push it all inside him. Or more importantly, how he manages to survive through all of it.

“Shhhh… I am here to help, Sir. Stay still. This is for your own good.” Kalvo pleads to the man. In his mind, he is really trying to help. And the man’s futile attempts to get away are treated as a defensive reaction because of how high Tom’s body temperature is. And Kalvo can feel it wrapped around him like a warm embrace of the campfire that defends them from the chilling wind of the midnight air.

“Stop, protesting. You know you love this.” Tom hears the man say instead. Even as he regains his control over his body, his mind is still shrouded by confusion due to his high temperature.

“No. Please. Don’t rape me. No.” Tom pleads. His eyes tearing up as he feels his inside hug tight around the monster cock inside him. He can feel himself being turned inside out as Kalvo starts to pull out of him. “You are killing me. Stop.”

“No, Mr. Shepherd. I am here to help. I am trying to help you.” Kalvo remarks. He feels that despite his good motive, the man thinks that he is hurting him and raping him.

“Stay still. I am going to fuck you now.” Tom hears instead.

“Ahhhhh… Gawd…. Gahhh,,… Fuck… Ahhh…” Tom pleads as he feels his entire body shiver. Feeling every ridge of that marvelous thick monster cock massage his insides makes him shiver in delight. His eyes bulge out as he feels the Adonis start to punch that monster cock back inside, stuffing Tom full. Tears stream down his face as he lets out a series of lustful moans. Despite the pain and the feeling of humiliation, Tom can’t deny that this really feels good inside him.

“Are you okay, Mr. Shepherd? Am I hurting you?” Kalvo asks concerned.

“You love this don’t you? Stop denying it. You want me to fuck you harder.” Tom hears instead.

“No. God. No… Don’t…. God… Stop.” Tom pleads, wanting the man to stop fucking him. But instead his words sounded like he wants Kalvo to continue. And the man does. Kalvo pulls out again, making Tom whimper like a whore. He can hear his own voice. And despite the humiliation he feels and the need to make all of this stop, Tom understands how his needy lustful moans can be misconstrued as an invitation or an encouragement.

“Shit… Ahhh… Kalvo… FUck… FuCK… FUCK…” Tom whimpers as he feels the man start to increase his thrusting pace. Now fucking him in a steady rhythm. Every time he feels Kalvo pull out, he can feel his inside hugging tighter around that gorgeous veiny shaft. And with every push, he feels the cock punch into his prostate, sending mini-orgasmic bliss into his soul. His mouth remains open and drooling down to the ground as his mind is sent to another dimension. His hands move to grip on the fallen tree trunk where he is currently bent over on.

_ God. I want him to stop. This is rape. I am being raped by a monster cock. Is this the price I have to pay for doing the same thing to my poor little girl – Olivia? Now, it is my time to get raped and get my insides rearranged. God, I can feel every organ in my body either being pushed aside as my belly bulges with that monster cock or being pushed further into my throat. God, I want this to stop. Even if it does feel good. So damn, good. _

“Am I going fast, Mr. Shepherd?” Kalvo asks. Even if sliding faster and harder into this man is giving him more pleasure that he ever felt in his life, he is still concerned. This is his best friend’s father and he wants the man to like him. And he wants to help.

“Should I slow down?” Kalvo asks as he continues to give the man fast long dicking. And with every thrust he makes into the man; he hears a loud whorish moan echoing into the night. And every time he pulls out, he hears the man whimper like a kicked puppy. Yet, despite this positive response, the man is still struggling and thrashing around which really confuses the simple-minded Adonis.

“You love this, don’t you, Mr. Shepherd?” Tom hears instead. And so, he thrashes his body around trying to wiggle himself free. Yet somehow, it only makes every thrust of that mighty hard monster cock hit different areas inside him. But at the same time, that monster cock always manages to rub and molest Tom’s prostate. Tom couldn’t get himself to answer, as drool continues to leave his gaping mouth.

“I will fuck you harder now.” Tom hears Kalvo say, instead of the concerned question. This gets Tom out of his delirious state for a second.

“God, Kalvo No… Please no… Harder… Not…NOOOO… PLEASE…” Tom pleads. Unknowingly answering Kalvo’s question with the wrong answer.

_ What? Does Mr. Shepherd really want me to go harder? I thought I was going rough on him. _

“Are you sure, Sir? I can stop if you want.” Kalvo remarks. He is really concerned. He really thought that he was hurting the man, but now the man wants him to go harder. Kalvo just wants to make sure.

“I will rape you now. Rougher than you ever raped your daughter.” Tom hears instead.

“Stop…?” Tom pleads. But his voice rises as Kalvo thrusts deeper into him. This time he can really feel his stomach being pushed into his throat. This brings new waves of tears into his eyes as he feels his entire body spasm. “Rougher…Please…” he pleads. His minds get clouded again as he feels a familiar feeling building in the pits of his stomach.

_ This is not happening. This can’t happen. I am not enjoying this. I am getting raped. But it does feel so good. And this familiar feeling… No, it can’t be… This is not possible. I am getting raped. _

With those words, Kalvo knows what the man wants. Well, at least he thinks that he knows. Kalvo knows that the man wants him to go harder and rougher. Just like what they did to little Olivia earlier. And it does makes sense because Mr. Shepherd told him earlier that this is the only way for the healing ritual to work. And so Kalvo obeys.

“Okay, Sir. Rougher like you want.” Kalvo confirms.

“You should know better than to pretend to be the alpha in this group.” Tom hears instead.

His hands slide up towards the man’s shoulders. He grips tight as his hulking body leans forward. Their naked sweating bodies touching as Kalvo starts to plough into the man below him. Kalvo goes hard. Not just because he knows this is the only way to help the man but because this makes him feel so good.

“Is this rough enough, Sir?” Kalvo asks as he grits his teeth.

“Feel this thick fat cock inside you? That proves that you are not the alpha. Never been.” Tom hears as his eyes bulge out as he whimpers like a total bitch. Despite his mental objection, his body reacts like anyone would. Even if this is him getting raped, his body feels the pleasure. An intense pleasure that Tom never knew was possible. It pains him to admit that this does makes him feel intense pleasure that he never got to feel while fucking his own little girl.

_ Why does it feel so good? What is this feeling? I felt something similar earlier with Olivia, but this time… it feels so intense. It feels so good. So right. I want to see something… I need to see.  _ Kalvo’s confused brain couldn’t process the pleasure he feels.

“Sir, it feels… I… It feels great inside you, sir.” Kalvo can’t help but admit.

“You are my bitch now. I will rape your hole until you know your place. Accept your fate. You are my bitch now.” Tom hears the man say which makes him question his own emotions and sanity.

Tom whimpers as he feels himself get closer and closer to the edge. But he is shocked to feel the stallion mounting him thrust deep inside him and stop. Silence follows. Tom can only hear the stallions heavy panting and his own soft whorish whimpers.

_ Is it over? Did I survive? Why did he stop? Fuck… what is this need? The tingle inside me is back. Before it craved for me to rape my own little girl, and it still does. But this time it wants something else as well, and I don’t know if I want it too. _

“WoAAAhhhh…” Tom yelps in shock as he feels himself being lifted off the fallen tree. He can feel the monster cock still throbbing inside him. And he is not sure if it is just his imagination or a result of his delirious state but he doesn’t feel Kalvo’s hands on him. It is as if the man is lifting him up into the air by only using that monster cock that is impaling him right now.

“AAAAGGGHHHH…” Tom whimpers as he feels his body weight weighing him down and sending his still limp body down into that monster cock, sending it deeper inside him. His hands flail around trying to find something to hold on to as he feels the cock inside him throb.

“I need to see.” Kalvo remarks. And Tom hears it clearly this time. His mind did not distort those words, yet still Tom did not understand. What happens next explains it to him though.

“WHA-?” Tom yelps as he feels his body being turned over. His insides are wrapped tightly around that fat monster exploring inside him and he feels his insides twist and turn along with it. His eyes inevitably roll back to his head as he feels that extreme pleasure. Tom can’t even feel the pain anymore. Or maybe it is because his temperature is soaring high and is affecting his pain receptors.

_ Fuck!  _ Tom quickly thinks as he comes face to face with the hulking Adonis’ ripped pecs. Kalvo’s body is so huge in comparison to his that all he can see now are those green streaks of curly hair clamoring together to catch his attention. This sight only reminds Tom how big Kalvo is and how small he is in comparison. His mind goes back to how tiny his little girl was when he and Kalvo fucked her together.

“AAAAhhhhhh…” Tom whimpers as he feels the man’s bulging arms behind him, lowering him to the fallen tree. Tom looks up and sees Kalvo’s face. His eyes are quickly drawn towards that look on Kalvo’s own eyes. He hasn’t seen that expression on Kalvo’s eyes before. And it scares him. 

Without warning, Kalvo goes full ballistic on Tom. Fucking the man like he is not a human. And ravaging the man’s body like it is some ragdoll that deserves to be manhandled. Kalvo’s primal desire takes over. The thought of helping his best friend’s father becomes secondary as his desire to breed that man takes over. And just like Tom’s delirious mind heard minutes ago, Kalvo does go rougher than he ever did on poor little Olivia. He goes wild, fucking into the man with no regards to the man’s well-being. He pulls his monster cock entirely out, leaving that man pussy gaping open. Then he slams all his inches deep inside the man with reckless oblivion, taking what he wants and not caring who gets hurt in his path. Pushing in and pulling out so fast that everything happens in a flash. His simple mind focusing on achieving his sexual need, and every muscle in his body comes together to help achieve just that.

Tom died. Or at least he thinks he did. That is the only explanation he can think of for feeling these extreme feelings that he has never felt before. The feeling of having his prostate being treated as a punching bag while this hulking muscle stud ploughs into him, stabbing at his now loose hole and making him scream and moan like a cheap whore. The feeling of being inside his little girl’s tight pussy doesn’t even compare. Tom knows he loves fucking his little girl and that no other feeling will ever surpass that. But this feeling now is on a different level. The feeling of getting fucked by such virile stallion is on a completely different dimension.

“FUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH…” Tom screams loud. His scream echoes through the dead silence of the night. And his mouth remains gaping open even after that.

_ NO… Fuck. This is not how it is supposed to be… _ Tom screams to himself. He starts shooting his load everywhere. Sending thick ropes of cum straight out. Tom can even see the first spurt of cum shoot pass his face and into the night, probably landing on the ground, a foot or so away from them. The next spurt of thick cum lands on his neck and Tom can feel the sheer force of it. His eyes roll back to his head as his toes curl. His hands outstretched as his entire body twitches. The next spurts of cum land and coats the entirety of his torso.

Kalvo leans in closer. In his blissful state of reckless fucking, his gaze focuses on Tom’s face. And he sees the myriad of pleasure dance through the man’s face. The inhuman moans and screams of pleasure make Tom want to fuck the man even more. And even with his dimwit, Kalvo can see that he is giving the man these great feelings. He is causing this and the manly look of blissful ecstasy drives Kalvo crazy. Even without knowing why he wants to do it; he leans down and kisses the man. He shoves his tongue into the man’s mouth. And suddenly Kalvo feels whole. He feels joy – real happiness. He feels content. He feels love.

Tom is taken aback with that kiss. His mind unable to wrap around the reasoning for why would Kalvo kiss him. But his body takes over and kisses the hulking muscle stud back. Their tongues dance like lovers under the moonlight. And then Tom hears Kalvo grunts deep into his mouth just as the stallion thrusts hard into him. Tom knew what is to come. He whimpers as he feels his insides get flooded by this dim-witted muscle stud’s thick seed of life. And somehow Tom is happy. He is thankful that this is over now.

The fact that the rape is over sinks in Tom’s mind. And this pushes him to action. He casts the healing spell. Bright yellow light glows from the ground and envelops the two of them. This healing light purifies them from any ailment and takes away the effects of the bee sting venom. Tom collapses on the tree log and Kalvo’s own exhausted body covers his fully.

“I… I helped.” Kalvo remarks with a smile as the two of them get dressed. Tom’s body is in pain, but still he manages to finish getting dressed before Kalvo. 

“Yes, you did Kalvo. Thank you.” Tom answers. He knows he has to let Kalvo believe that the healing ritual is real. So that the man won’t be suspicious. But at the back of Tom’s mind, he hates what happened to him. He feels filthy for letting himself get raped. He feels filthy that he has to act friendly to his rapist just to maintain his lie. But what really makes him feel so filthy and sick to his stomach is how much getting raped felt good for him and how he climaxed like never before because of it.

“I-I I am glad I helped, Sir. I… I loved it.” Kalvo remarks blushing. He feels like he should feel terrible for admitting that he liked it. But he loved it nonetheless. Tom turns to this hulking man with shock. He is completely caught off-guard that Kalvo would admit such thing. Naturally, Tom decides to avoid the discussion.

“We should sleep, Kalvo. It is late and we have an early morning tomorrow.” Tom remarks before he heads for that laid out makeshift sleeping bag near the dying campfire.

“Oh… Of course, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo responds.

That night Tom barely manages to fall asleep. His mind still tries to make sense of how his body reacted to being raped. But he does not get any answer.

**\--- The next day ---**

“The next town is just three days away now, right Daddy?” Olivia asks. That brings Tom back to the real world.

“Oh, yeah sweetheart. Three more days and we will be sleeping in soft beds again. And you can finally take a bath. You stink.” Tom remarks, trying to ignore his confused him and his aching body.

“You stink more.” Olivia responds, sticking her tongue out towards her father. She giggles afterwards.

“Oh… flowers. Can I pick some Daddy?” Olivia says cheerfully after she spots a patch of flowering plants near a stream.

“Sure baby. Just for a few minutes, okay? We need to move on further before the sun sets.” Tom remarks. Before he can finish talking, little Olivia is already skipping away towards the flowers and Kalvo soon follows her.

Tom can see that aside from the fact that the hulking man blushes now and then whenever Tom catches Kalvo’s gaze, the man is acting normal. But Tom is more distant now than ever before. Being near Kalvo reminds him of that night and how he felt and Tom is not yet ready to deal with that.

And that is exactly how they spent the next few days. The trio slowly but surely moves closer and closer to the next town. Olivia and Kalvo remain as close as ever. Tom is distancing himself from Kalvo. And Kalvo doesn’t even notice that. And before the sun sets on the third day, the three finally arrives at the town of Lichenport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Life and work has been very hectic lately.
> 
> I am expecting a great change in my personal life soon and I am preparing for that.  
> Also, work has not been very kind to me.  
> So most of the time, I am too busy or too tired to write for the next chapters. FML.
> 
> I have plenty of ideas on how I want my stories (WIPs in AO3) to go, but I really don't have much time for writing.  
> So please, bear with me as I try to keep my life and work stable whilst trying my best to write the next chapters of my stories.  
> I am sorry but my chapter updates won't come every other week as I planned. But I will try to release one as often as I can.  
> I hope you guys and gals understand.
> 
> Have a nice day and I hope you will be here to read the next chapter when I post it.


	10. The Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate it when something you said or did comes back to bite you in the ass? That is exactly what fate has in-store for Tom.
> 
> How will the man with a questionable moral deal with the repercussion of the words he said? Well, it's more like the repercussion of the words he unwittingly alluded to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. Any similarity to real life event is purely coincidence. This story contains violence, non-consensual sex and involves an underage character. This story can get pretty dark story, maybe in the future, so be warned.

“So, the virtual machine just arrived yesterday. And I am very much excited to try it. Jimmy said that he will help me set it up and get started in the game. I can’t wait for…” Chad narrates with enthusiasm. Even his eyes are clearly excited as he continues to talk about the news to his older brother.

_ This is not good. This is not the best news in the world. Now that he has the virtual machine, he will surely ask to meet up there. It will be hard to hide my baby girl Olivia from him and I am sure he will be curious and suspicious. I have to find a way… _ Tom can’t help but start to worry about the possibility of his police officer younger brother finding out about his secret in the virtual world. That would be a very dangerous mistake to ever make. Yet Tom can’t seem to find a way to avoid it.

“Tom…? Tom, are you still with me?” Chad asks, snapping Tom out of his deep thoughts.

“Oh… Yes. That sounds good.” Tom responds, trying to pretend that he was listening the whole time. But his mind is still contemplating how to escape this seemingly inevitable problem.

His younger brother and his niece sit across him in the restaurant. Chad’s wife gets summoned to work and Tanya’s babysitter is not answering the call. So, the supposed-to-be simple catching-up dinner between brothers – Chad and Tom, now includes little Tanya who is, fortunately, very much distracted with her parfait dessert and the candy crush game on her phone.

“God, Tom. Are you that stressed? I just asked you what you plan to do this weekend.” Chad declares with a chuckle. Tom looks at his brother and feels embarrassed for not paying attention.

“Sorry. It’s about the company.” Tom says simply, knowing that his younger brother is not the kind of person who pries about that kind of stuff.

“So?” Chad asks again. Tom looks at his brother for a few seconds before he finally realizes that his younger brother asked him a question that he hasn’t answered.

“Oh. Like usual. I will be in…” Tom stops as he realizes that if he says he will be playing Crystal Utopia, his younger brother will surely want to meet up and he doesn’t want that. “You know, some meeting with the board and then some other errands I have to go to.” Tom adds as vaguely as possible.

“Oh.” Chad replies. His face is showing his disappointment. “I was going to ask you to hang out with us. Jimmy and I will be grinding like crazy so we can get out of the starter city. I really want to explore that virtual world. They say it is just like the real world. Is it?” Chad asks, too enthusiastically. Tom is finding it hard to look at his accomplished brother as someone who is a high-ranking police official. He sees Chad as an adult-sized kid who just received the new XBOX for Christmas.

“Well, I do love how surreal it feels to be in that virtual world. Everything is just… like the real world.” Tom adds.

“I bet it is the best place to be whoever you want to be. I want to be a wizard – a very powerful wizard. I bet that would be awesome.” Chad adds like a kid, beaming with joy and excitement. His grin spreads from ear to ear and his hands are very much animated as he tries to act like a wizard holding a wand, waving it around like he is casting spells.

“Well, I would have thought you’d want to be a paladin, a bounty hunter or something like that.” Tom adds with a chuckle. He looks at his younger brother and he feels like they are back to being kids, when the two of them, along with their friends, used to create a party and raid world bosses. In those games, Chad always plays those types of character classes, so Tom is surprised that Chad wants to be a wizard in this game.

“Well, don’t judge me. I always played the paladin before because you always take the wizard part and we can’t have a party without a proper tank. But I think we can just find one in this game. I want to play the wizard for once.” Chad admits with a smile.

“Well, good for you.” Tom responds. His gaze turns to little Tanya and while the little girl is busy, Tom’s mind can’t help but think about the little girl he has in the virtual world – little Olivia. The secret little girl that Tom knows he has to hide from his younger brother.

“So, what are you in the game? Let me guess, you’re a wizard.” Chad chuckles at his confident guess. He is confident that he knows his brother so well.

“Actually, I am a priest there. But in a way, it is like a branch of wizardry. It does involve magic and spells.” Tom responds.

“Dang, I bet you are now a high level and powerful priest. That would be very awesome. We can do a party. Do you have any party mates in the game already?” Chad asks, intrigued.

“Well, I am in a party with a  big hulking guy. I think he is a paladin. He is a good tank. And I have a pet, too.” Tom says simply, purposely omitting the fact that his pet is a little girl that he fucks on a regular basis.

“Woah. You have a pet? I bet you are riding that pet all the time.” Chad declares with an envious look on his face. Tom almost chuckles at the unintended yet accurate double entendre.

“You can say that. As often as I can.” Tom responds blushing a little.

“Damn. That is fucking amazing.” Chad says with an awed look on his face. He didn’t put much attention on his older brother’s blushing. Tom has always been the humble guy in Chad’s eyes. The guy never brags about his accomplishments, so Chad figures his brother is just not interested in discussing his in-game accomplishments.

“Daddy, you said a bad word.” Tanya quickly announces, looking up from the game on her phone. She is giggling when she looks up. She turns to her father and she quickly stops giggling.

“Oh, sorry, kiddo. I didn’t mean to say that.” Chad quickly says to his daughter, his hand moves to her head and sweetly combs through her long soft black locks of hair. Before he can say anything more, his phone rings. Chad sighs as he takes his phone from his pocket and looks at the caller.

“I have to take this. Excuse me for a moment.” Chad declares as he stands up and walks away to take the call. Tom just nods at his brother understandingly. Tom looks at his niece and expects her to immediately start bombarding him with chronicles of her experiences for the past weeks. But she just sits there silently.

“So, Tanya, how is school?” Tom says as he turns to his niece, trying to fill the awkward silence. He half expects his niece to start her narrations right then and there. But instead, she continues playing with her phone and answers with a one-word response.

“Okay.” Tanya says meekly.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Tom asks with a smirk. “I heard you are good with ballet. Your father told me about how you are at the top of your ballet class. Is that true?” Tom asks.

“Yes.” she replies again.

_ This cheeky girl is playing with me. She is purposely using one word responses to throw me off. She really is playful. _ Tom quickly thinks. But somehow, another thought came to mind.  _ Or maybe somehow, she now knows that what I did last time is wrong. That I was doing something nasty and immoral when I… I jacked off on her recently used panties. She knows. _

“Uncle Tom, I have something to tell you.” She then says. She closes her phone and puts it down on the table. As she looks at Tom straight in the face, Tom knew what she is going to say next.

_ I am screwed. _ Tom knows that as soon as she heard his niece’s words. It is like hearing the words “We need to talk.”

“What?” Tom asks cautiously, feeling like he doesn’t even want to know what this is about.

“Well, you remember what you told me last time?” Tanya asks, which just makes Tom look at her with a confused look. “Well, I told Daddy about it.” She responds. The look on her face suggests that Tom knows exactly what she is talking about. But Tom doesn’t remember anything.

_ What does she mean? She told her Dad – my brother? About what? What did I say to her? _ Tom scours his brain trying to recall the words he had said to his niece the last time they talked. But he can’t remember much.

_ Fuck! I can only remember jacking off into her panties and telling her not to tell her Dad. I specifically told her not to tell anyone. No single soul. What did she do? _ Tom is starting to panic.

“What do you mean, monkey?” Tom manages to say in a calm tone. But he can clearly hear his voice cracking at the last word.

“Well, I told Daddy that he can do it to me again. I told him that it is okay because I won’t tell anyone about it.” Tanya says in a whisper. Her face shows a mixture of emotion, but none of it seems to show Tom that she fully understands what she just told her own father. And her innocent face reminds Tom just how clueless and innocent his little niece is.

“What…? I didn’t tell you that.” Tom responds cautiously. He tries to recall if he had told his niece that. But it doesn’t really sound like him, at all.

“Yes, you did.” Tanya responds defensively. “You told me that what you did and what Dad did were not bad. And if no one knows about it then it is okay.” Tanya declares.

_ I didn’t say that. I wouldn’t explicitly say that. I… I remember telling her that what his father did was not bad. Because… Because I did it too and I don’t want to be in trouble. I do remember telling her that no one has to know. How am I supposed to know that she will think this way just because of what I said? _ Tom mentally reasons with his conscience, trying to avoid taking the blame for this.

Then he remembers his niece’s words just before her father’s car arrived that day.

_ “Oh. Okay. So, it is not bad if no one else knows.” _ Tanya asked that night, innocently pointing out the flaw in his logic. And he remembers being dumbfounded and unable to say anything to correct his niece’s thoughts. Then he remembers his niece running away and him not being able to correct his niece that night.

_ God, what have I done? What did I do? What have I caused? I… I need to know. _

“Ummmm… Tanya. Monkey, what… So, what did your father say? Did he know it was me who told you that?” Tom says. He knows that he can’t correct his niece now. It will only damage her even more. He just has to know what had happened between that night and now so he can try to mend the damage that he had caused without creating more problems in the future.

“I didn’t tell Daddy that it was you who said it.” Tanya declares which only makes Tom feel even guiltier. “Daddy thinks that I am so smart for understanding things. He said that I am a big girl now.” Tanya adds almost proudly.

Those words have the opposite effect on Tom, though. He knows what his younger brother is. And he knows what being a “big girl” entails. Tom is just silently hoping that in this context, being a “big girl” doesn’t mean the dirty things that are currently flooding in his mind.

“So, what did your father do? Did he do more things with you, monkey?” Tom asks as his guilt continues to grow inside him. A knot forms in the pit of his stomach and he can feel his dinner starting to rise up his digestive tract as his guilt pulls on his heartstrings.

“Well.” Tanya starts to speak. She looks hesitant and it frustrates Tom even more. Knowing that he did cause something to happen, Tom knows he is guilty. And he wants to know exactly what he had caused. Then maybe he can still help.

“Dad told me not to tell anyone.” Tanya declares with hesitation. She looks at her uncle and Tom can tell that she desperately wants to tell him.

“Come on, monkey. You know you can trust me. And I promise, I won’t tell anyone. Your Daddy’s secret is safe with me.” Tom pleads.

“Well, it is still not bad if I tell you, right? Because you know that what Dad did was not bad…?” Tanya asks, making sure that her logic is right.

Tom just looks at his niece, conflicted.  _ On one hand, if I agree with her, I will be condemning her to a lifetime of being molested by her own father. It would as if I am giving my younger brother the permission to take advantage of this little innocent girl. But on the other hand, I know my little brother. He won’t do anything to hurt his little princess. Yet I know that I need to know what my little brother has done. I want to know if I can still remedy the situation. _ Tom thinks to himself. His mind giving him the noblest reason he could think of for his curiosity. Yet deep down, he is aware that his curiosity is brought by a more private reason - a disgusting one.

“Of course, sweetie. It is okay to tell me.” Tom finally replies, deciding to take the plunge and try to mitigate the damage he had caused. Or at least that is what he is telling himself.

“Well, Daddy didn’t do anything about what I said at first. But that one night…” Tanya declares. Tom just looks at his niece and wait for her to tell the whole story.

**\--- A few days ago ---**

“Wow. Is that a new move you learned from your ballet class, sweetie?” Chad asks as he watches his daughter dance around in her ballet outfit again. His wife is doing another double shift at work which means he can have alone time with his innocent little girl.

“Yes, Daddy. Mrs. Muller taught us last week. I was the first one who got it and Mrs. Muller was so proud of me.” Tanya declares with a beaming smile as she repeats the new ballet move that she learned. Chad just looks at his little girl while his mind recalls what she said to him, a few days ago. The same thought that has been replaying in his head. The same thought that has given him multiple orgasms these past few days.

“Hey sweetie. Daddy wants to play with you again. I-Is… Is that okay, sweetie?” Chad asks almost scared at the words that are coming out of his mouth.

_ I can’t believe I am saying this. SHIT! I can’t believe I even thought of doing this. The last time I did it, I promised myself not to do it again. What is wrong with me?  _ Chad says to himself, feeling guilty at how fast his cock rises from fully limp to fully erect just from the sight of his little girl smiling and nodding at him.

“Of course, Daddy. Do you want me to take my panties off this time?” Tanya asks as she remembers how his Uncle Tom did that night - playing with himself and then ‘peeing’ on her panty. In her mind, she thought that her father would be more comfortable doing it, if she takes her panties off and he did it on her panties alone. She remains clueless that his father wants to do it more on her naked young pussy than on her panties.

“What?!?!” Chad gawks at his daughter, misunderstanding his daughter’s offer. Chad jaw literally drops after hearing his daughter offer to take her panties off and have him jack off on her naked body.

“I mean, you can do it to my panties, if you don’t really want me there.” Tanya adds. Tom’s mind quickly understood what his daughter meant. And somehow it makes Chad even more guilty that he is even considering doing this to his innocent little girl.

“What?” Chad asks unsure what her daughter means.

“I know you like to play with yourself while looking at my panties. And you also like peeing on them. So, if you want, you can do it again. I can take off my panties and you can do it again” Tanya responds, trying her best to tell her father that it is okay to do it. Chad looks at his daughter in shock.

_ What? How did she… _

“I peeked. Last time, I peeked.” Tanya responds. That moment, Chad feels like the worse father in the world.

_ How could I let this happen? Why did I do it in the first place? Now I have scarred my daughter for life… What should I... _

Seeing the panic and guilt in her father’s eyes, Tanya feels guilty. She looks at her father and she feels responsible for making him feel this way. All she could think about is how disappointed her father is that she peeked even if she promised not to do it.

“I am sorry, Daddy. I know I said I will not peek but… But I got curious. I am sorry.” Tanya responds. Her eyes quickly well up with tears as guilt washes over her.  _ I was not a good girl. I disobeyed Daddy and broke my promise. Now Daddy is disappointed and he hates me. _

“No baby. I… No…” Chad quickly says, snapping from his own guilt-driven self-loathing. He quickly walks towards her, kneels down on the floor and hugs his little girl tight. “It is not your fault, baby. It is okay.”

_ God, what kind of father am I? I am the worst father in the world. _ Chad tells himself as he hugs his little girl tighter. He inhales the strong scent of his daughter and he feels even guiltier as his blood runs south.  _ What is wrong with me? This is my daughter. _ Chad then pulls away and looks at her daughter.

“I am sorry, baby. It is not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I shouldn’t have. That is not…” Chad tries to say but Tanya stops him by pushing her hand on his mouth.

“Shhh, Daddy. I understand.” Tanya replies calmly. “I know what you did is not bad.” she explains. “I know people think it is bad. But what you did is not bad. Not at all. And as long as no one else knows, it is okay.” Tanya repeats her words from days ago, reaffirming to her father that she did understand. In reality, she is clueless about what she is agreeing to.

Chad looks at his daughter. Even after hearing those reassuring words again, he is still unsure what to make of his daughter’s declaration. His mind goes back to what his logical fatherly side has been screaming these past few days - after jacking off to the thought, of course. He wants to correct her. He wants to tell her how wrong it was. He wants to tell her how disgusting he is as a father for doing what he did. He wants to tell her she has to stay away from him for her own safety. But a bigger part of him wants to keep quiet and take advantage.

“It’s okay, Daddy. You can do it again to me. We can play the game again. I won’t tell anyone.” Tanya replies with a smile. And Chad’s mind almost exploded as the majority of his being wants to jump at his daughter and take her there.

_ In my line of work, I have seen plenty of little boys and girls who were molested by their fathers and uncles. And I hate those guys. Those men disgust me. If I can, I would just shoot them point blank... But why am I thinking about this? If I do this, I am no different than those scumbags. And I don’t want that. Yet… I also need this somehow. _

“Tanya… Baby…” Chad starts to say.

_ I am a law enforcer. I am supposed to defend the community against people who do these kinds of things. I need to be strong and stop myself. _

“Are you sure baby?” Chad continues, breaking his own heart as he hears himself say those words.

_ FUCK… What did I…? Why am I compelled to do this? Why can’t I stop myself? _

“Of course, Daddy. I am sure.” Tanya says with a smile.

Chad looks at his daughter. And he sees this very beautiful and innocent little girl that needs his protection. Yet somehow, all he could think about is slapping her face with his cock.  _ I can’t do this. _

“Okay, baby. This is going to happen.” Chad says these words to see how he’d feel upon hearing them. His voice falters at the end of his sentence, showing that he is not sure if he can do this yet at the same time, he is also not sure if he is strong enough to stop himself. And somehow, he is shocked to realize that he is not as repulsed as he thought he would be - not as disgusted as a good father should be.

“Okay.” Tanya replies. Her high-pitched yet soft voice vibrates inside Chad as he ponders on what to do next.

“Baby, do you remember when you were younger and we used to take showers and baths together?” Chad asks.

“Yes?”

“Well, Daddy really miss those days. Is it okay if we take a bath together, now? You seem a bit sweaty after the dancing and Daddy really needs a shower.” Chad declares.

Chad can hear himself saying those words and he knows they are the truth. He misses those days and not because of some perverted fantasy. Yet now, his suggestion is only loaded with perverted intention and he feels guilty about it. He knows these filthy nefarious thoughts disgusts him. And he can tell that he is not strong enough to stop himself so he is distancing himself from the situation by referring to himself in the third person. As someone with so much experience with repulsive scumbags, Chad knows that he should know better. Yet, he falls prey to his own desires.

“Oh. Okay.” Tanya replies, clueless about what her father had in mind.

A few moments later, Tanya and Chad stand inside the little girl’s bathroom. Tanya smiles at her father. She is comfortable in her own bathroom and she can not detect how troubled her father is at that moment - her father’s uneasy behavior.

Chad, on the other hand, is looking around his little girl’s bathroom. The giant Ariel sticker at the back of his daughter’s bathroom door catches his eyes first. And he immediately thinks about how innocent and young his baby girl is. She likes Disney princesses. That fact is visible everywhere you look in this bathroom. The Disney princesses bath products like the bottle of Ariel bubble bath or the Clam-shaped soap. Even the pink bath towel has a Disney princess print of it.

_ God, Tanya is just so young. This is horrible. _ Chad tells himself as his attention draws back to his little girl who stands there in her ballet outfit - a natural progression from liking Disney princesses.

_ What was the youngest child abuse victim I met during my entire law enforcement career? That ten-year-old girl who got abducted and raped? No. Maybe it’s that seven-year-old boy who was molested by his older brother? No. I think it’s that five-year-old girl who was sold by her junkie mother after she was born? I don’t even know anymore. There were so many. Yet somehow, I am willing to add my beloved little Tanya to that list. _

Chad looks at his baby girl as she starts to undress. He closes his eyes as he realizes that he can’t stop himself. Not now. Not ever.

“Here, baby. Let Daddy help you.” Chad declares as he crouches down and helps his little girl get out of that tight ballet dress. Chad feels his mouth dry up as more of his little girl’s skin is exposed.

_ God. Her skin is so smooth. How can it be so smooth and soft? And she smells so good. Do little kids smell this good all the time? And why does this smell arouse me? Is this what those scumbags felt? Is this why they couldn’t stop themselves? _

“Your underwear seems a bit too tight, sweetie.” Chad declares as he moves his hand over the front of his little girl’s panties. He moans as he slides his hand up and down his little girl’s pussy mound, over the thin fabric of her panties.

“It is okay.” Tanya replies, not thinking much about his father’s action. She giggles as she feels her father’s finger trace her slit over her panties. “What are you doing, Daddy?”

“Oh, I am just making sure that it is really not tight.” Chad declares with a moan while his fingers slowly trace her daughter’s pussy lips over that white panties. He takes a deep breath. Chad then slides her panties to the side, exposing her cute little pussy.

“Wow, you are so pretty, baby. Daddy likes how pretty you are.” Chad declares, but his eyes stay transfixed on her exposed rosebud. “You really are a big girl now.” he declares as he moves his hand away.

“I am? Really?” Tanya declares enthusiastically. She then tilts her head as she looks at her father who seems to be distracted by something.

“Yes, baby. Daddy thinks you are a very beautiful big girl now.”

“What is it, Daddy?” She looks down at what her father is looking at. In her curiosity, she spreads her legs and then her hands move on her thighs. She leans forward to look at whatever her father is looking at. Her hands spread her pussy lips open as she curiously investigates why her father seems to be very distracted by what he sees. She didn’t see anything that should catch her father’s attention. But she hears her father moan.

“Oh, baby.” Chad responds as he feels his cock strain against the fabric of his jeans. He knows it needs to be freed and soon. “Why don’t you take your panties off, baby, and prepare the bathtub while Daddy takes his clothes off, okay?” Chad responds almost breathless now in excitement.

In record time, Chad strips his clothes and is now bare naked in his daughter’s bathroom. He turns around and sees that his little girl is busy filling up the tub. Her hands inside the tub and splashing the water around. Chad almost feels disappointed, he expects his little girl to look at him in shock and maybe even amazed at his massive size. Chad knows that he is not the most well-endowed human in existence, but he knows that he is way bigger than an average lad. But it is not to be.

_ ‘Hey, princess. Look. Daddy is naked.’  _ He wants to say to his little girl. But it just seems too weird and scripted if he does that now. So instead, he remains quiet for a while.

“Are you ready for the bath, princess?” Chad asks as he sees his little girl turn off the water.

“Yes, Da-Daddy?” Tanya replies. Her words falter as she sees her father’s naked form. It has been so long since she has seen her father naked. In fact, she isn’t even sure if she had really seen him naked before. And now as she sees her father naked before her, she can’t help but be curious. Her eyes quickly drawn towards her father’s cock that stands erect and bobbing in front of her, pointing forward and curved downwards.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Chad has never gone through a  _ sleeping around and hooking up with girls _ phase in his life. But he also has had his fair share of women. And in all of his experiences, women tend to have that shocked and almost scared look in their faces the first time they see what Chad is packing. And he knows that there can only be two reactions.

First, there’s the  _ scared out of their mind and wants to run away _ look. That is not a good sign. And this group is where his wife belongs. He can vividly remember how his wife, then girlfriend, jumped back with a gasp at the sight of his cock. He remembers convincing her for days after she first saw it until she finally decided to try and put it in her mouth. It wasn’t a pretty sight the first time. And it never really got better. And now that they are married, it is pretty much a rare occurrence.

Then there’s the second group, the  _ Wow, is that for real? I can’t wait to try that out _ look. This is what Chad loves - the lust burning in a woman’s eyes. And he loves it when the woman wants the sex as much as he does. He loves how the raw need to be sexually satiated is the only driving force for the world-shuttering sex. Chad just prefers this group over the other one.

But as Chad looks at his baby girl staring curiously at his cock, he knows that his baby Tanya is neither of those two types. The look of curiosity and innocence in his little girl as she tries to figure out what is happening - it is exhilarating for Chad. And this reaction trumps the other two types that Chad had come to know.

“Oh, yes, Daddy.” Tanya responds, blushing. Her gaze quickly moves to his father’s face upon answering. Chad just smiles as he notices his daughter’s ashamed look.

_ Somehow she knows that this is wrong, the same way that I know this is wrong. Yet, she is not sure WHY this is wrong and that just fascinates me. _

Chad just smiles at his daughter as he pours the bubble bath liquid into the water. His daughter giggles excitedly and bends over the side of the bathtub to reach down and play with the water. Chad just looks at his little girl’s perky little ass and a moan escapes his mouth. Without saying anything, Chad steps into the bathtub, his average adult male form dwarfs the small kid-sized bathtub of his daughter.

“You look so big, Daddy.” Tanya declares with a giggle as he watches her father try to fit himself inside the small bathtub. She can see that her father is trying to somehow slide inside the bathtub so his torso is inside and under the water while his legs, arms and shoulders are just outside the tub.

“Am I?” Chad asks. He knows that his daughter is talking about his adult-sized body in comparison to his daughter's kid-sized bathtub. But all he could think about is his adult-sized cock in comparison to his little girl’s kid-sized pussy. And even as his guilty conscience screams at him, his inner self just chuckles at the unintentional double entendre of his little princess' words.

“Yes…” Little Tanya continues to giggle before she adds, “Where should I sit?”

“You can sit on me, princess.” Chad suggests, pointing to his submerged belly. Inches from where Chad is pointing, his cock bobs up and down, over and under the bubbling water of the bathtub. Chad can see something written all over his daughter’s face. Is it concern because his little girl can tell that this is wrong? Or maybe it is fear because somehow his daughter can see how filthy of a human he is through the lust in his eyes? Or maybe it is something else. But he did not think much of it and just offers his hand to his daughter for assistance.

“O-Okay.” Tanya replies hesitantly before she takes his father’s hand. With her father’s aid, she manages to climb into the bathtub and with one leg on each side of his father, she sits down on his rock-hard abs that are seasoned with years of law-enforcement and combat-training. Tanya sighs as his lower half submerges into the warm bubble bath water in the tub. Her father's sigh joins hers as soon as her bare buttocks touch his abs.

"There. Are you comfortable, sweetie?" Chad asks as he watches his little girl straddling him. He can't help but imagine her straddling him in a different way and context. His cock throbs and hits the back of his daughter and he shivers at the skin contact.

"I… It's okay." Tanya replies, awkwardly smiling as she faces her father. She wiggles around, unintentionally rubbing her naked form on her Daddy's body. And Chad can see her untouched and unexplored pussy magnified underwater.

"Are you uncomfortable? Wait, let me try this one." Chad suggests as he shuffles around. He folds his legs. His feet now inside the tub and his knees folded, forming a backrest for his daughter. His cock throbbing between his legs and as he guides his daughter to lean back on his thighs, his cock presses alongside her naked back.

"Mmmmmm…" Chad moans as his daughter hesitantly sinks into the surprisingly comfortable position. She can feel something alive, hard and throbbing on her back and she knows what it is. But she chooses to stay quiet. She feels a bit weirded out by what is happening and she is not quite sure why. Somehow, she feels like she is not supposed to be this close to her father's naked form.

"Here, baby, do you want to play with your rubber duckies?" Chad asks as he hands her daughter two little yellow rubber duckies. She takes them from his hand. She turns to look at him, looking unsure, before she starts playing with the rubber duckies on the bubbly bath water.

_ Now, I am going to play with my toy, too. _ Chad tells himself while his fatherly instinct tries to scream for him to stop. His hands move on each of his little princess' thighs. And she doesn’t seem to care when his hand slowly slides upwards into her inner thighs.

_ No. I shouldn't be doing this. I am not supposed to do this. This is horrible. I can't be this evil. This is my little princess. _ His conscience screams in guilt as his fingers inches closer and closer to the piece of Heaven that he has sought for a while now.

"Mmmmm…" he hears himself again as his finger makes contact with his daughter's pristine rosebud. He can clearly feel an electric jolt running from the tip of his finger up his arm, then down his spine and finally go straight to his now leaking manhood.

"Wh-" Tanya takes in a deep breath through her mouth. She looks at her father curiously, trying to figure out what just happened. She too felt a jolt run through her entire body. A feeling that she had never felt before. And she kind of liked it.

"Daddy is just checking something baby. Go back to playing with your ducks." Chad announces. His voice quivers with fear, excitement, guilt, and thrill. He sounded like a young boy who just hit puberty. His lust and fatherly instinct now fighting to the death in his troubled mind.

Tanya tilts her head as she studies her father's face before she returns to her rubber ducks. She is still consciously observing his father's fingers though. She is now curious about what her father plans to do. And although she feels a bit weirded out by the idea of it, this also excites her like nothing she ever did before.

Chad's hand creeps closer. His eyes now keenly observe his daughter's face where he can see that she is focused on his hand while she tries to act like she is busy playing with the ducks. And this fascinates Chad somehow. His finger slides on her tight rosebud, tracing the supple skin of her pussylips and he can feel her body shivering.

"So, your friend Kiara just joined your ballet class right? How is she doing in the class?" Chad asks, nonchalant, wanting to distract his little princess a little. He moves his thumb and middle finger on either side of her slit and slowly spread it open. His index finger then slides in the middle and starts to wiggle in.

"Oh…" Tanya responds. "She is doing o-okay. Sh-She is… Ummm… doing o-okay." Tanya whimpers, her body shivers again as her voice fluctuates with her.

Chad can see her daughter's face twist as she tries to answer. Her thighs clamping close to cover herself - a natural reaction to feeling something so new. But Chad's hand is still on her thigh and he manages to keep her still as he looks at his little girl, a smirk surfacing on his face.

"Ohhh… Wow. Is she having difficulty with the new steps your instructor taught you? You know, the one new move that you showed Daddy earlier." Chad asks as his index finger aggressively slides up and down her now spread open slit and pushes harder into her. He sees his daughter's mouth agape as her eyes seem to move rapidly up and down, unable to focus on something. Loud high-pitched whimpers answer his question instead.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asks as he pushes his index finger harder. Her young pussy lips have no choice but to open up and let the finger sink inside up to the first knuckle.

"Aaaahhhh…" Tanya whimpers as she feels a bit of stinging pain from down below but when the finger starts to wiggle around again, it feels good again. "DA-" She couldn't quite finish her words as her hands let go of the rubber ducks and move to grip the edge of the bathtub.

"What is… Dad?" Tanya tries to ask as she whimpers again. The aggressive movement of Chad's hand underwater creates plenty of ripples and sends the floating tiny yellow rubber ducks towards the sides of the bathtub. "What are you… doing? Your finger…?" Tanya manages to ask.

"Oh… Daddy is just trying to make you feel good, baby. Is it… working?" Chad asks as he feels his daughter's body lean backwards into his thighs and throbbing member. Her head leans back as she whimpers again.

"I…not sure." Tanya yelps as she feels her Daddy's finger try to push inside her, sinking a few more centimeters, but it feels like it is more than that. She can definitely feel more pain this time but it also excites her. Her eyes trying hard to focus on her father's grinning face.

_ This is not what I expected Daddy to do. This is weird. It seems unusual and it hurts a tiny smudge. But… I don't know why my heart is beating this hard inside my chest. And why do I feel like my stomach bouncing up and down inside of me? This is strange. But good. But weird. _

Chad smirks at his daughter's reaction, despite how his fatherly instincts' strong objection. "Have you felt this good before, little princess?" Chad asks as he pushes his finger up to his second knuckle.

"Huh?" Tanya's face is distorted now and she is very much distracted by the fat finger that is pushing inside her. She looks pained, yet somehow also she looks like she likes this.

“Do you like what Daddy is doing to your tight virgin pussy?” Chad asks as he starts to wiggle his fingers out. Tanya does not answer his question though. Instead, her hands quickly jolt forward to grab Chad’s, stopping him from fully pulling his finger out.

_ What is going on? _ Chad exclaims in his head, shocked by the unexpected triumph.

“What is it, baby? Are you afraid that Daddy will take his finger out? Do you like it inside you, baby girl?” Chad teases. Tanya just looks at her father’s face, confused and conflicted about what she really feels at the moment. In one hand, it does hurt and she feels weird having her father do it to her. But at the same time, it also feels good and she kind of wishes that her father continues to do it.

“Don’t worry, baby. Even if you don’t say anything, Daddy knows what you want. And you want this. Right?” Chad remarks as he pushes his finger back inside his little girl. She whimpers as she feels that fat finger slide back in, filling her up and stretching her. But she also moans as it does feel good.

_ Dad is right. It does feel good. And I do want this. I want this more. _ Tanya starts thinking before she yelps again as the finger pushes deeper than it did before. “Awhhhh…” She expresses as she feels a stinging sensation from inside her.

“It’s okay, baby. It will pass. Trust Daddy. Just trust Daddy.” Chad remarks as he slides his finger out again, before sliding it back in, going deeper than before. He repeats the process while repeating his calming words. He can feel his cock throbbing as his daughter leans back into it. He is sure that as his cock leaks prefuck juice, it is now dripping down his daughter’s back. He has never been this aroused in his life. His fatherly instinct now beaten to death as his lustful nature roars in triumph.

**\--- Present ---**

“... And he kept doing that. Daddy, just kept sliding his finger in and out of me. All of it. H-He even tried having two fingers inside me and it hurts so bad… B-But… It felt good too.” Tanya declares.

Tom is dumbfounded. He doesn’t know how to respond. The whole time that his little niece is narrating the events from a few days ago, he couldn’t think of a way to respond. As he listens with guilt, he can feel all the blood and colors drain from his face. What’s worse is that, all the blood are heading south and engorging something that shouldn’t be. He feels so guilty and horny at the same time.

“A-and then what happened?” Tom asks curiously.

“Well…” Tanya blushes guiltily. Tom looks at her, waiting for her to continue. “I… I felt like I am about to pee. I asked my Dad to stop but… but he didn’t. And I… I think I peed myself. I… I am not sure.” Tanya responds, her face red with shame. And Tom can only think about how great the scene must have been.

_ My niece’s face distorted with pleasure and trying to hold back her dry orgasm but couldn’t. Her body must have spasmed like crazy. And I can only imagine how great she must have sounded, pleading and moaning at the same time. I wonder if she did start squirting her juices. Or maybe she still can’t. Did she pee instead? I am not sure, but that would have been a great sight to see. _

_ God, why do I feel this way? I should be more furious than I am now. Angry at my younger brother for taking advantage of his own daughter. I should be furious and confronting. I shouldn’t be this horny and hard after hearing that story. I shouldn’t be curious about what happened next. _

“So, what happened next, sweetie?” Tom asks, unable to stop himself.

“Well, I-I sort of fainted, I think.” Tanya responds.

_ Wow. She… She fainted because of her orgasm? That must have been a big one. _

“I… I just felt Daddy carrying me to the bed and drying me off.” Tanya continues.

“Then?” Tom asks.

“Then Daddy…” Tanya starts to say but was abruptly interrupted by Tom’s words.

“So… that is how great school has been lately. I know you are a very good ballet dancer. But I didn’t know you are that good.” Tom says with a chuckle. Tanya looks at his Uncle confused at the sudden shift of topic. But she quickly understood when she sees her father sit down beside her again. She freezes, unsure what to do or say next. After that her father heard her talk about what just happened days ago.

“Oh, so she told you about the dance presentation next month? She will be the star dancer. What are those called again, princess?” Chad asks.

“Ballerina, Daddy. The star ballet dancer is called the Ballerina.” Tanya quickly corrected, catching on her Uncle Tom’s drift. Her heart pounds in her chest, still unsure if her father did hear what she said.

“Oh, really. Oh, sorry, princess. I am just not good with this ballet stuff.” Chad laughs at that.

_ How can he just sit there and laugh like he didn’t do anything wrong. He molested his daughter. I should do something. I can help. May-Maybe if I help him take out his frustration on someone else, then maybe… Maybe I still can save my niece. I have to save her. Even if… _

“So Chad, maybe we can meet in the Crystal Utopia. It would really be great to party up like before. Just like old times.” Tom declares. He knows full well that his plan means he has to sacrifice his virtual daughter. But… It is a small price to pay to save his real world niece, right?

“Wow. That would be amazing. We can certainly do that soon. I will have to level up first and all that.” Chad remarks.

“Right. Right. Maybe I can help with that. I am not that strong of a player but I can still help you. What city do you plan to start the game?” Tom asks. He knows that he has to do this soon to save his niece. If he waits, maybe his younger brother will do more things to Tanya.

“I am not sure. But I will message you when the time comes, okay?” Chad remarks.

“Sounds like a plan.” Tom declares, anxious but calculating. He doesn’t want to be too persistent, his younger brother might catch on to his real intention. He has to act casual and be cautious.

“I am just so excited for this game.” Chad remarks. “I hope it’s good, because that game capsule hurt my bank balance.” 

“Oh, it’s the best. Trust me on that.” Tom declares as honestly as he can. In many ways, the game is the best ever. But in a particular way, Tom just loves the game for what it can offer him and what it can offer his younger brother in the future.

“Well, I hope you are right. And I hope I can enjoy this game before the government decides to shut it down.” Chad remarks with a chuckle. Tom looks at his brother, not sure how he should feel about that statement.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Tom asks curiously.

“It’s nothing.” Chad answers shrugging it off. Before he leans forward and gestures his brother to do the same. Chad then whispers on Tom’s ear.

“I heard that the government in investigating illegal activities in this game. Apparently, things like rape, child abuse and drugs are quote unquote legal in this virtual world. And you know what the government does to something that they can’t regulate, right?” Chad declares in a hushed voice.

“They shut it down.” Tom replies with a horrified look on his face. It is mostly because he doesn’t know how to live his life without Olivia in his life now. But Chad takes it as his older brother being sad that the best game ever may be shut down.

“You didn’t hear it from me.” Chad remarks with a smirk. Tom just look at his brother in disbelief. The rest of the dinner is uneventful.

Tom goes home, thinking about how his days in the virtual world might be numbered. He knows he has to somehow learn to leave his normal life in the real world again, if that really happens. At the same time, he is also busy thinking about how he has to help his niece, to save her from her own father. After hearing his niece’s story, Tom knows that he has to act soon before his younger brother goes too far. His brother, Chad, had already finger-fucked his own daughter, what’s going to stop him from doing more?

_ I know I am the only one who can stop Chad and save my niece. I know I can save her. I have to do something. I have to make a sacrifice - a very necessary sacrifice. _

**\--- Few moments later ---**

“Hey sweetie, how are you?” Tom declares as he enters his room in the town inn of Lichenport. Little Olivia quickly perks up, drops her doll and leaves his best friend - Kalvo’s side. She runs up to her father. She jumps up and gives her father a tight hug. Tom returns the hug and smiles to himself.

_ God, my sweet little angel. Life really is awesome. And I am really glad to have this sweet angel in my life. _

“I miss you, Daddy.” Olivia declares, clearly elated with bliss. Her hug tightens around her father. Tom turns to Kalvo, a big hulking man who is now sitting on the floor and holding a doll in his hand.

“Welcome home, Mr. Shepherd.” Kalvo greets in his deep voice.

_ God, this is a life - a great life. This is a family - a weird threesome but is now so precious to me. I know what I have to do to save my niece - the sacrifice I have to make that might sour my relationship with my precious Olivia. And I also know the chance of impending doom looming over this virtual world - the government shutting it down. But while I still can, I will cherish every second of this virtual life. _

“Come on, Daddy. It’s tea time.” Olivia excitedly cheers as she grabs Tom’s hand and pulls him towards Kalvo and the dolls. Tom could only chuckle as he lets his little girl guide him.

_ I guess cherishing every moment also entails playing dolls with my little girl. I am not complaining. _

**\--- END of PART 1 ---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JannKenneth's Life Updates  
> \----------------------------  
> Life and work is still suck balls. But I managed to release the last chapter of Part 1. Yay!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone. I am currently writing the first chapter of Part 2. Part 2 will be titled "The Damsel in Distress". Part 2 will be the continuation of Tom's journey in life. Release of Part 2 Chapter is still unknown at the moment. But it will be soon (I hope time will allow that).
> 
> Hope you all will read that story, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to "The Man Of Questionable Morals Series", so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates. Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)
> 
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms. I would love to hear what you think of the story and how you want the story to progress. I want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.
> 
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show me some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
